A helping hand
by Winmau
Summary: Andrea McGonagall was the one to reached out her hand. She would turn the boy around and made a real hero out of him with just one act. A motherly act
1. C1 A helping hand

_A/N: While I'm writing Bellatrix second chance a whole lot of other stories are running through my mind. I never had any problems with my imagination but to clear my mind a little I'm writing them down. This will be a smaller story and it will not be updated as fast as Bellatrix second Chance. However, I didn't want to keep this away from you all so here it is._

 _Again a special thanks to_ Naomi-chan203 _for pre-reading the Dutch version._

* * *

Prolog: A helping hand.

* * *

A young woman of thirty years old.

With her eyes resting on the building where she was standing in front of, she took another deep breath. This was the day she would start her new life. On this day she would start anew and make sure she would be happy. She didn't know when but she was going for it and she would succeed in her mission, She would become Happy no matter what.

With her eyes looking at the clock above the entrance of the building that she was looking at. She had left her house to be sure she would be on time but she could see that she was an hour early. So as she looked around her she saw a little cafe where she could kill that hour.

When she sat down at a table she thought about all the things she had been through. As one of the few, she knew of the existents of a hidden magical world. She herself was born as a squib and knew that she was magical without the magic. The little magic that she had wasn't enough to be classified as a witch but that wasn't really important to her. She didn't care because she had loving parents who took her for what she was, not for what she wasn't. That her parents were also squibs did help her a little, not only by learning the Muggle way but also the magical way.

Her daddy was a squib from a noble house only this house was different than most of the other houses. House McGonagall didn't care what she and her parents were, they were family and that was what mattered to them.

However, a lot of other families didn't think that way. As a resulted it took her and her parents away from the magical world.

Her mother came from one of those families. She knew this because her Daddy had told her about it, but he never told her the name of that family.

While she thought about the magical world a little smile came over her face. She had an aunt that taught her a lot about the magical world. Her aunt was namely a teacher at the best magical school in the world. That's what her aunt always told her. Her name was Minerva McGonagall and she had been teaching her whatever she could from when she was little. The best thing about her aunt was that she could turn into a tabby cat.

Her aunt had been married to her uncle, but he had been killed in a war with someone named Grindelwald. It was something her aunt didn't like to talk about but it made her into a second mother to her.

She did remember the times that her aunt would take her along to Hogwarts. Sometimes her aunt would take her along in one of her holidays and it was then that she would see how her aunt teach her classes.

And it was in one of those holidays that she found her passion and got the love for teaching children. Her aunt was the one person she looked up to and her role model.

It was on those holidays that she knew her path in life and she would become the best teacher she could for herself and her favorite aunt.

When she told her dream to her parents they were over the moon and did everything they could to help her become the best teacher she could.

So in the holidays she again went over to her aunt and looked at how she would teach and learn as much as she could. When she was eight she met Lily Evans. She also met a friend of her that was named Alice but didn't remember her last name. Both girls had taken her by the hand and had wormed themselves a way into her little heart. Both girls were thirteen and showed her the whole school and took her along to all the classes they had.

As time went on she saw them both as the big sisters she never had. So every time she was at Hogwarts they took her along and she followed them everywhere. Even in their last year when they were seventeen and she was only twelve they took her to this little town called Hogsmeade. A little magical town that was close to Hogwarts.

After every Holiday and every class, she wanted more and more to become a teacher. When she turned thirteen she got a letter from her aunt. Lily and Alice had passed all of their newts. She had been really happy when she read that piece, however, her joy vanished when she read the next part of the letter. The magic world was in another war and as long as that war was going on she could not spend any more time with her aunt in the magical world or at Hogwarts.

Ones every year her aunt tried to visit with her favorite Muggle family as she called it. When she was with them she talked about the war and how an evil wizard murdered everyone who wasn't of pure blood. She also told that Muggles and Squids weren't safe at all. The second time she came along she told her that Alice had married Frank Longbottom and Lily had married James Potter. But she was proud to tell them that they were fighting on the good side.

The years that followed became very lonely for her. And even though she could not go to Hogwarts she did everything to become a Muggle teacher. At the age of sixteen, she went to a school where she would learn to become a real teacher just like her aunt. As the years went on she knew that the one thing she wanted to teach were young children and that's where her heart lay.

At the school, she met a boy named Johan. Johan became her friend and then her boyfriend and finally her husband. Together they decided to begin a school for special children and would become a big family with lots of children of their own.

When they were twenty they found a little house together to start a family, at a local primary school they found their first jobs that would take them to bigger things and on their way to their own little school. Up until now, everything had gone the way she wanted her life to go. But like always it couldn't be sunshine for every day all day long.

When she was twenty-one she became pregnant with her first child. With a smile on her face, she knew that her dream would be complete and she would have everything she always wanted.

But it was not to be this way. Two months into her pregnancy she had a miscarriage. It was then that her world around her came tumbling down. She wanted to have a child but she couldn't and the panic took a hold of her heart.

Johan was the loving husband she knew and took her in his arms. He told her it would be okay and that they would try again when she was ready for it. But his voice sounded a little disappointed like he blamed her for the loss of their child.

When she asked him about it. He told her that she was right. He was disappointed in her. And he didn't like to have to wait another nine months.

Her heart filled itself with joy when she became pregnant again. She was twenty-two years old and all would be okay. Then just barely into her second month, she had another miscarriage. The pain was worse than it had been the first time and she had to go to the hospital because of it.

As she was lying there in the hospital she got a letter from her aunt. The war was still going on and there wasn't much hope. She also read that her friends Lily and Alice had become mothers themselves and the little boys were only two days apart. She had to smile because Lily and Alice would always do things together as much as they could. As she read about the little boys she felt a little jealousy but also a lot of happiness for her friends.

A month after the miscarriage the doctor came to her with some bad news. He told her that during the miscarriage some things inside her were damaged beyond repair. It was so bad that her uterus and ovaries had to be removed and she would never be able to have another child. As she looked at Johan who was sitting next to her she could see the pain on his face. She wanted to take a hold of his hand but he pulled it away, stood and left the room.

In the months that followed she would crawl back on her feet and back to being a teacher. Johan who was the love of her life did everything he could. That everything, however, was not for her but for himself.

At first, she thought that he was dealing with the loss of becoming a father and he needed that time, but as time went on it became worse. He would come home later than he normally would and sometimes he would stay out for more than a day at a time. As he came home at night she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Then a week after she had turned twenty-three Johan came home. He was drunk and had fury written all over his face. He shoved her into a chair and hung over her. "You are not good to me anymore" he slurred. "I will find myself a real woman. One who can have children and is a real woman not a freak like you. I don't know why I loved you but you are pathetic". The words had stung her but she thought he had said it out of frustration.

The school they were both working became a daily misery for her. Johan started to tell lies and always made her out to be the bad guy. Slowly all those lies became bigger and worse as the weeks went on and she was feeling worse with every minute that passed.

It was at one night that she really had enough and confronted her Johan. The anger she had was nothing compare to the anger Johan had towards her. The one thing he did was the one thing she would have never expected. It would be the reason why she fled to her parent's house and ended it with Johan.

With a black eye and blood flowing from her bottom lip she walked into the house crying her eyes out, she sat down next to her aunt who was also crying her eyes out next to her.

Between her sobs, she told them what Johan had done to her and Minerva told them about the war. As Minerva went on she forgot about her own troubles and listen on, as Minerva told her about the struggles she had gone through. At the end, she told them how little Harry had saved the day. But it cost him his parents.

As Minerva told her about the loss of Lily she cried with her. She learned a lot and also that little Harry had been placed with his family to grow up in the Muggle world. But how his family was called or where he lived she would never know. It had been the things that Albus Dumbledore had taken from her memory, just so they could keep little Harry save.

As she dried her tears she looked up at the clock and stood from her chair. It was almost time for her appointment. With her handbag over her shoulder, she went over to the building and said to herself. "Andrea McGonagall, this day will be the first day of the rest of your life. It is seven years after Johan and now it's my turn and I'm going to make it one hell of a life".

* * *

A/N: Again this will not be a fast update so be patient. Next week there will be another chapter of Bellatrix second chance. Please read, enjoy and review. It always helps us, writers, when you do. It will make us write more for you.

Gr Winmau.


	2. C2 The first day

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan. Yaw613 Thank you for the review.

* * *

A helping hand.

C2 The first day.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss McGonagall, we are very happy that you are able to start so quickly. As you know, after today one of our teachers will leave us, so this Monday the job is open for anyone. I know that you wanted a week to see if you would like it here and we are willing to give you that week. So on this coming Monday the job will be yours. Well I will be honest with you; the reason why she is leaving us is a little boy which is causing a lot of problems".

The lady across the desk let out a little sigh. "I will not tell you who the little boy is. I'm doing this because I want to give the boy a fair chance before you judge him. Now if you want the job you will be teaching third grade, so most of them are eight or nine years old. I did have a look at your papers and they were all in order. Now I will let someone take you to the house you can stay in while you work here. It is not much but it will give you enough time to surge for something better if you decide to stay here, and I sincerely hope that you do".

Andrea was listening to the headmistress, especially to everything she was saying. She knew that she had the job before she came, and the week trial, that was just a little insurance she wanted for herself. She also understood that she had to go in blind, but she was very confident that she could do it.

As she was brought to her new little house she was wondering what her first lesson would be. The house she caught to stay in was small but she liked that it would mean that she had less to clean up. That weekend she would look over the town and go shopping for the coming week.

*#*

At Monday morning she was the first to enter her new classroom. Today she would teach a new class for over a year and she was really looking for it. As she was sitting at her new desk she looked outside of the window onto the playground.

There at the edge of the playground sat a little boy next to the fence. He was the first student at the school and she had to laugh a little. In her younger years, she was just as eager to learn.

As she looked at the clock she did wonder why he was an hour early. She turned back to the papers she had on her desk and didn't think about the boy for a second time.

At half past eight, they all came walking into the classroom. To her surprise, she saw the little boy entering as the last student. She noticed that he was wearing oversized clothes that looked old enough to be second hand or even third hand. What she did like was his messy black hair. As he sat down she took another good look at his clothes. One thing was sure, if he wanted to play castle, his sweater was big enough to be the castle.

"Good morning class, I'm Miss McGonagall and I will be your new teacher. We will learn a lot and have fun doing it. But before we do that we first have to get to know each other. So I will call out your names, if I call you, you say here. That way I know who you are and where you are sitting" she told the class.

"Angela Smith".  
"Here".

"Andréa Bold".  
"Here".

"Sander Cornelius".  
"Here".

"Dudley Dursley".  
"GPPHH Here".

"Dudley if we are in class there will be no eating. During recess, you have enough time to do that" Andrea said as she gave Dudley a piercing look, a look that would make her aunty proud. As she reprimanded Dudley she wondered if this was the boy, why the teacher before her ran away and if he was the one to cause all the trouble they had. She could not be sure but she promised herself that she would keep an eye on that boy.

"Greta Greed".  
"Here".

"Johanna Hanson".  
"Here".

"Harry PO" Andrea saw the name standing on the paper and immediately looked into the classroom. "Harry P-Potter," she said one more time. With a look into the classroom, she wondered who would respond to the name with a firm here.

"HEEE Freak, she is talking to you" she heard Dudley scream from the other side of the classroom. His yell was immediately followed by a lot of laughter and it was something that didn't sit well with Andrea.

"H-He-Here she heard in a near whisper from the back of the classroom. She looked up at the spot where she heard the whisper and saw the same little boy with the messy black hair, the same boy from that morning. With what some stuttering she finished her role call and sat down behind her desk.

The first thing she did was to give them all a little test just to see how far they were. But she also did it for herself just so she could have a little thought for herself. As she sat behind her desk she looked at how the kids were working on her test. Her eyes went over to Harry Potter.

Every year she heard her aunty tell her that Harry Potter was doing fine and that he was a really happy kid. But as she looked at little Harry Potter in the back of her class she knew that this wasn't the Harry Potter of the magical world. And if he was then her aunty was lied to, but Andrea could hardly believe that that was something Albus Dumbledore would lie about, because he was the one who was telling her aunty that Harry Potter was a good and healthy and a really happy boy.

She knew this was not the Harry Potter because this little boy didn't look that good, It was very clear to her that he was bullied by that overweight boy named Dudley.

As she looked into the classroom she took a decision to be really clear that this wasn't the Harry Potter, so she decided that she would write her aunty later that night. She wanted to ask Harry Potter everything about his life. But if this wasn't the Harry Potter she would most possibly spill something about the magical world that wasn't allowed. So her aunt had to give her some guidance and the answer for what she was allowed to do.

During the rest of the day, she kept on teaching like she always had. Her eyes went over to Harry more than ones but she never asked him a question, not even a little one. She did look at how he was in class and how the other kids were around him. Most of all he appeared to be the one that was ignored by everyone. It most possibly was because he was bullied and nobody wanted to be his friend because of that. The second thing that was clear to her was that Dudley Dursley was the one who spread fear throughout the classroom.

The moment she walked into the door of her little house she immediately went to her desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started a letter to her aunty at Hogwarts.

 _Dear Aunt Mini._

 _I hope you are doing well._

 _Let me start this letter by telling you the good news. I finally found a job teaching children like I always wanted. I found a job at a little primary school in Little Whinging. I'm teaching third grade and I'm really loving it._

 _Now there is a second reason why I'm writing this letter to you. You'll never guess who I have in my class. I myself can hardly believe it so I don't think it is him. But one of my students is named Harry Potter._

 _First I didn't want to tell you but I'm really teaching a boy named Harry Potter. I did have a good look at him but I'm not sure. You ones told me he had a scar on his forehead and this boy does have one, now again I'm not sure but the scar is in the shape of a lightning bolt._

 _Now the hard part, if this boy is the Harry Potter then things don't look good. Today was the first day I stood in front of the class and found out that this Harry is being bullied. I have not done anything yet but I want to ask you. If this is the Harry Potter, how will I know and what can I tell him._

 _Lots of love, your niece Andrea McGonagall._

Andrea sent the letter the next morning with her own owl. The one she had got from her aunty on her last birthday and prepared herself for her second day of class.

It would be another two days before she got a reply to her letter.

* * *

A/N: I do not know when the next chapter will come but like I said it will be a slow update.

Thanks again for reading, till next time.

Gr Winmau


	3. C3 the end of the first week

A/N: thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping Hand

C3 the end of the first week.

* * *

It was the morning of her first Friday and the last day of her first week. It had been yesterday that she received the letter from her aunt. It was that letter she had in her hand as she looked out of the window just like she did every morning, ever sins she got to this school. Her eyes didn't see much because her mind was on the letter she still had in front of her. Everything her aunt had written were things she knew and she wasn't pleased with it.

As she thought about the letter she took another look out of the window. Just like every day she saw Harry sitting next to the fence all by himself and the first at the playground. Again her thought went back to the letter in her hand. Andrea folded it open and read it for the umpteenth time.

 _Dear Andrea._

 _I'm very pleased to hear that you finally found a job teaching small children. It is also nice to hear that you can forget about that deadbeat husband of yours._

 _I do have to tell you that it was a very big surprise for me to hear that you will be teaching a Harry Potter. I do want to hear more about that boy. However I do not think that it is our Harry Potter, even if he has that scar on his forehead. I did ask Albus about him but he assured me that Harry Potter was growing up to be a fine young man and was growing up to be a very good lad._

 _Because I do not believe that this is our Harry Potter you cannot say anything to that lad. However I do have to ask you to take care of him, if he is mistreated or neglected in any way you have to step in. As A Muggle teacher you can help him in a lot of ways. In the wizarding world a child has to be near death before we can talk about child abuse._

 _Now I still believe that your Harry is not ours, but if he is you have to keep him ignorant about our world about his world. Albus told me that he can only hear about it when he reaches the age of eleven. I don't know why, Albus didn't tell me but for now it has to be this way._

 _Now dear niece, don't think I don't believe you but I have to be sure. Albus does not know that you are my niece or that you are teaching a Harry Potter. Now if you are right and I say If, and that this is our Harry Potter than I don't like the idea of him being Bullied, so if this is our Harry Potter or not I still want you to help him even if it is through the Muggle way._

 _Lots of Love.  
Your aunt Minerva McGonagall._

Andrea lay the letter down next to her and looked out of the window. Harry was still sitting on his spot and was the only lad at the playground. Even though she hadn't got the letter before that thursday, it didn't keep her from finding out more about Harry. According to the other teachers Harry potter was the one who was causing all the Problems. He was the troubled kid because the strangest things happened around him.

Doors would close by them self and cups would fall over and onto the ground. Some would say it had been the wind or someone had bumped the table. But there had also been some incidents that were not explainable by wind or person. Her predecessor went from blond hair the one moment to blue hair the next. That because she had given Harry some detention.

Andrea had to struggle hard to not burst out in laughter. And to be honest she came really close to losing it.

As Andrea heard her colleagues complain about Harry she knew that most of that had been accidental use off magic. She also understood that Harry didn't know about that. So for her it was easy. Harry Potter was the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But that was the one thing she was not allowed to tell him.

However that was not all she had learned about Harry. In some of her randomly test she had found out that Harry was extremely smart and it reminded her of her friend Lily. But when it came to the real tests harry was always on the bottom of the class. That had been one of the things she didn't understand.

As Andrea was again lost in her own thoughts she looked at the playground. Harry was still sitting in his spot and waiting for the bell to tell him the school would start. Other kids were slowly coming into the playground and started playing with their friends. Dudley Dursley was the last to get there and like every day he was brought to school by his mother by car.

Internally she cursed that Dursley boy for bulling Harry Potter. Harry was so important to the other world, didn't he know that, of course he didn't. With only five more minutes away, she could see how Harry tried to hide himself again deeper into a corner.

In the first week she had been here at the school she had heard a lot of things. More than she wanted to know. One of those things was Harry hunting. Still to this day she hadn't found out what it was. But what she did see was that Harry was trying to hide himself away at every opportunity he got.

It was also in that first week that she saw Harry behave in a typical way. He always looked anxious when someone raised their voice. But she didn't know what she could do about it or where it came from. But it did tell her that there was more to Harry then her aunt knew, than she knew and maybe even more then Albus knew. The only thing she could think of was to write another letter to her aunt. It was also the first thing she would do when she got home.

 _Dear Aunty Minerva._

 _I don't know how to say this but my first week was far from nice. I now know for sure that there is something wrong with Harry potter. I also know that Harry Potter is the Harry Potter. Now I don't know what the trouble is but I'm going to find it out, but I do know it is not good._

 _When I look at him I can see that he is malnourished. His classes are taped together and they look old like he is already wearing them for more than four years. He is being bullied by one other boy and isolated by the rest of the class. I don't think the other kids are doing it because they don't like Harry, No I think they are doing it out of fear._

 _It really is a shame because Harry is a very smart and sweet little boy._

 _Everyone here at the school is scared of him because of accidental magic. And I'm the only one who knows about it. And yes I know I'm not allowed to tell him anything about the other world, but I don't know if I can keep that promise._

 _So at the start of next week I'm going to see what I can find out from Harry himself. I'm sorry aunty but if I find something I don't like I'm going to help him even if I have to tell him about the magical world and take him to Diagon alley._

 _I love you Aunty Minerva.  
Greetings Andrea McGonagall._

When the owl took the letter away she laid her head on the pillow and dreamed away about the week that was to come.

On Sunday evening her owl returned with the reply from her aunt. She did know that it was a letter from her aunt because she was the only one of the magical world that wrote to her. It was also the only link to the magical world she had. With trembling hands she opened the letter and started to read it slowly.

 _Dear Andrea._

 _I don't know how to reply to your letter. When you told me that Harry Potter was our Harry Potter, I immediately went to Albus. Don't worry I haven't said anything about you, but I did ask him if I could see Harry Potter. He told me no, but he also told me that Harry was doing great. He is healthy and he gets everything he wants. Now I know Albus would never lie to me but in this case I don't think he knows. Then again like I said before, abuse in the magical world is still a normality._

 _So If Harry Potter is abused that it might not seem that way to Albus and he is telling the truth. AND NO, I do not approve of it. So If Albus knows and he is okay with it, we can't blame him. Now you are telling me that Harry potter is our Harry Potter And therefore I´m asking you to keep it quiet. We have to do this all in secret because I don't like the idea of Harry Potter being abused. I do however want to know what you have found out and if I'm honest then I hope that Harry is just a scared and shy little kid, but if you are telling the truth that we have to help him._

 _Everything you find out I will tell Albus in another way. If he denies it all then I know that you are right and he agrees with it. If he is surprised then I know that he didn't know or that he thought it was normal. I will do everything for the son of my two favourite students._

 _Wait with telling him the truth about our world but help him where you can._

 _Lots of Love.  
Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

A/N: See you all again with the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau


	4. C4 the answer to my questions

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Like always I appreciate them a lot and it always pushes me to write more.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A Helping Hand.

* * *

C4 the answer to my questions.

* * *

It was early Monday morning. Andrea took the letter in her hand and gave it another quick look just before she went to the school. As she sat down she wondered what she could do to get some answers from Harry. With another look out of the window, she knew that this week would be the same as last week.

Little Harry sat on the side of the fence. It was the same place as where he had sat the previous week. As Andrea looked at the clock she could see that he was again an hour early. So she took the Bull by the horns and knew that this would be a good as any time to get some of her answers. As she made her way over to the spot where Harry was sitting she went over the things she wanted to know in her mind. With a determination her aunt would classify as a true Gryffindor she went over to Harry to sit down next to him.

The moment she opened the front door she could see Harry running over to a tree to duck behind it. She gave a deep sigh and thought. ^There is no way or reason for an eight-year-old boy to behave like that^. As Andrea walked over to the tree she could see Harry making himself as small as he could. "Harry, please come over here and sit down next to me," Andrea asked kindly, while she sat down herself.

Harry looked from behind the tree and nodded while he was looking at the ground. He didn't understand why the new teacher wanted to talk to him. Most of the time they would yell at him for something he hadn't done but it never happened before the start of the class. He was a freak and didn't deserve the attention he was getting now. Mostly it was because his aunty would get a letter and that would mean he had to remain in his cupboard for a long time.

"Harry, why is it that you are always at school this early. You do know the school starts over an hour so you are way too early". Andrea had been half way through the question when she saw Harry getting anxious. She didn't understand why but it was clear that there was more to it. Maybe even more than that Harry hunting she heard about.

"I-I-. I'm not allowed in the car if I don't have to be. My aunt says that it will stay clean if I'm not in it" Harry stuttered.

Andrea was sure that she had heard it wrong. The whole car story must have been something of a joke. So she asked him if he would say it again because she hadn't heard him completely. She became almost angry as he gave her the same answer again. It hadn't been her hearing and Harry hadn't made a joke.

As she looked him over she could see that he was not only malnourish but he was also wearing clothes that were way too big for him. So if he was wearing second-hand clothes they didn't have money for a car. Maybe that was why they told him he would make the car too dirty. Andrea had to think a little about it. She wasn't sure if Harry was making it up just so she wouldn't know they were poor. Suddenly she knew what she could do. She would ask him a question that he had to answer. That way she would know if he was poor or if there was something else. "Harry, if that is so, then there must be a special reason why your parents are using the car and why it has to stay clean". She knew that his parents were murdered but he didn't know she knew. She also knew that he was living with his aunt and uncle. But while she knew, she wanted Harry to tell her himself just to make sure. You could never know maybe this was still another Harry Potter with magical powers. Even when she knew that there wasn't another Harry Potter, like this.

Harry looked at the ground and started to mumble. "I don't have a mum and dad. I'm living with my uncle and aunt. And I'm just not allowed in the car because I make it dirty and also because Dudley doesn't like it if I sit next to him".

Andrea shook her head a little. She had clearly heard Harry say the name Dudley but it couldn't be could it. "Harry who is this Dudley you are talking about". She had an idea about this Dudley but she had to make sure. It was a lesson her aunt had taught her. Never jump to conclusions always make sure you have the whole story or the biggest part you can get.

"Dudley is my cousin Dudley Dursley he is in my class," Harry told her in a near whisper.

Again Andrea had doubt that she had heard him correctly, but then again she knew she hadn't. She did, however, look differently at Dudley and his mother. The mother of Dudley had become the sister of Lily and she was the opposite of the way she remembered Lily from Hogwarts.

"Harry wouldn't you rather sit inside for half an hour, you know with me in the classroom. I think it will be much better than here outside in the cold" Andrea asked him softly.

Harry didn't look up but kept his eyes on his shoes. The more he heard the more he asked himself why. Here was a teacher that was talking to him, not shouting but talking. She was the first that didn't look at him with anger in her eyes. She hadn't blamed him for the things that happened like the others did. So, maybe this teacher was different and he decided she deserved a chance.

Harry nodded and followed his teacher Andrea McGonagall into the classroom and saddled himself next to the heater and far away from his teacher as he could.

Andrea saw how fast he went to the other side of the classroom. There was so much more that she wanted to ask him but she decided that it had been enough for today. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare him off. As she took a closer look she could see that he was completely relying on himself. He didn't need a teacher or an aunt he could do it all. It was a behavior that told her that he was isolated at home or excluded. And according to his answer about the car, it didn't really surprise her all that much. If his aunt could say that about the car she could also say that about a room or the most part of the house.

With only ten more minutes to go, she sends Harry outside to wait with the others. As she followed him with her eyes she could see him walking over to the spot next to the fence where he always was. From the corner of her eye, she could see the car coming around the corner that would bring her least favorite student Dudley Dursley. While she stood behind the window she could hear how the aunt of Harry said goodbye to Dudley and especially in the way she did it. It was extra sweet and everything to make a kid feel special and to create a bully. It also made her wonder why, if his aunt was so sweet to Dudley, why wasn't she sweet at Harry. As she looked how Petunia drove off, she could clearly see that she didn't look at Harry when she left, not even a glance.

As the kids went outside to play at nine thirty Andrea took her next decision. She looked at the time plate and saw that the next period would be gymnastics. This would give her an opportunity to take another look at the body of Harry. One of the things she was afraid of was that he was physically abused. And the next period would give her a chance to get a good look because Harry had to wear a short sleeve t-shirt and short shorts.

About ten minutes after the break she went over to the little gymnasium that was detached from the school and took a peek inside. She could see that Harry was wearing his gym clothes and there were no visual bruising or any marks that indicated he was physically abused. If he had then she could have gone to the Bobbies like her aunt loved to say and report it. It didn't mean it was okay but it did mean that she could take a little more time.

Back in the classroom, she thought about the next step she could take. First, she had to find out more about the way his home life is. She knew that there was something wrong and it was her obligation to find out what it was and to take the next steps if they were necessary. While she was thinking this over in her mind she felt a piece of chalk hit the side of her face. "Who did that".

"Harry did it, I saw it myself," Dudley said sweetly.

Andrea looked at Harry and brought her hand to the spot the chalk hid her. There was no way he could have thrown it. The angle it hit her was the opposite from where he was sitting. So it had to be Dudley himself. But if he was blaming Harry and the other teachers would believe him, then that would explain why Harry was to believe to be the bully. "Harry please stay behind class".

* * *

A/N: So this was it again for this week. Like I said I don't know when the next update will be because it will be slow. I only have two more chapters to translate then I have to start writing in English from scratch. But tell me what you think. It is always nice to get a review. Even the ones with criticism in it, those are the ones that make us writers do better. Keep it positive with a good foundation don't say it's bad and leave it at that. Say why and we can work on it.

* * *

Thank you again.  
Gr. Winmau.


	5. C5 More Answers and even more disturbin

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, like always they are appreciated by us writers and we would like more. Yes, they are very addictive especially the good ones. HAHA.

Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping Hand

C5 More Answers and even more disturbing feelings.

When it was four a clock everybody left the classroom except Harry. Andrea didn't say a thing but walked over to the window and looked as Dudley stepped into the car. He greeted his mother with a shove against the back of her car seat and smiled as he looked over at Harry.

Andrea shook her head and turned back to Harry. She hated that she had to keep Harry longer for something he hadn't done, but something inside her told her that it was the way the other teachers before her had done it too. "I'm really sorry Harry, I know you didn't throw the chalk at me".

Harry looked up at her and there was a lot of unbelief in his eyes. He just could not understand it. Not only did she believe that he didn't do it, but she also told him she was sorry. She was the first adult who just talked to him as if he was a person, not a freak.

"Harry, may I ask how you feel about living with your aunt and Uncle". Andrea asked with a little hesitation.

Harry nodded but he didn't answer her.

Andrea saw that he was thinking hard but that he couldn't find the words. After five minutes she told him with a reassuring voice. "Harry you do not have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just want to know because you are wearing those things while Dudley is wearing the newest clothes that are in fashion. It is clear to me that you are wearing his hand-me-downs but also that they are way too big for you. But like I said you do not have to say it if you don't want to say it".

Harry nodded again but he still didn't dare to give her an answer. It was at that moment that he felt the arms of Andrea wrap around him. Those arms pulled him against her chest and a hand that pushed his head against her shoulder. So Harry did the only thing he knew and became as stiff as a board. The moment Andrea let him go he asked. "What was that, why did you do that".

Andrea looked at him with some uncertainty in her mind. "Harry, what do you mean?" with some hesitation.

Harry let his eyes go over to the wall and said in a near whisper. "You put your arms around me and pulled me against you. I don't know what it was but it felt nice".

Andrea had to swallow hard and just looked at Harry. She doubted her hearing again. Her mind was screaming and her heart was racing. She had only given him a hug. She knew that she couldn't get emotionally involved with Harry but she could not help herself. Her friendship with Lily had made it personal and here was her son who asked her what it was she did to him. "Harry, I just gave you a hug, has your aunt never hugged you before".

Harry slowly shook his head from left to right. "Aunt Petunia does it to Dudley all the time, but she has never done that to me". He was keeping his eyes on the wall while a very small smile twisted at the corner of his mouth. "It felt nice".

Andrea could not help herself and had to swallow again. Harry had never been hugged and it didn't sit well with her. Now the hardest part was that she had to send him back there because she had held him way too long. So she took it upon herself and brought him by car letting him get out at the corner of the street.

That night Harry had to go to his cupboard without any dinner but that was something Andrea would never know, at least according to Harry.

*#*

The next day Andrea found Harry again at his own spot next to the fence. So without any hesitation, she walked out of her classroom and onto the schoolyard. This time she had to smile a little when she saw Harry jump up to ran away but also how he sat down again when he saw it was her.

While she tried to get a little comfortable on the hard stone next to Harry, she thought about the things she wanted to ask him. The moment she opened her mouth to ask the first question, she heard the voice of Harry in a near whisper.

"Would it be alright if I ask you for another one of those hugs? It was the first one I got and it felt very nice".

The question Andrea had on her mind was completely lost after those words. So on pure instinct, she pulled Harry softly into her arms and noted that he again stiffened at her touch. But compared to the last time it was a little less and she heard a sigh of happiness escaping his mouth.

As Andrea let go of Harry she could see he had enjoyed it because he had a little smile on his face.

"Harry, " Andrea asked one more time in a soft voice.

Harry looked up at her still with that little smile he now had.

"You know that hug would be better if you would also hug me back".

The eyes of Harry became very wide. "You mean to touch you with my hands".

"HUGE, yes".

"But I'm dirty. I cannot touch you, it would make you dirty too".

Andrea looked from left to right this had to be the candid camera or something. It had to be a, No, that, wasn't it. "Why would you think that it would make me dirty". Andrea paid close attention to Harry and saw his eyes going dull. Andrea had to do all she could to keep the snarl from anger as silent as possible. In the eyes of Harry, she could see that he realized that he had been told something that wasn't true and it hurt him a lot.

Harry started rubbing his hand together and sniveled a little.

"Tell me what you are thinking Harry, and if you want you may cry" She wasn't sure why she asked him to cry but something deep inside her told her he never did.

Harry shook his head. "I can't cry, freaks don't cry. My uncle Says freaks don't cry and I'm a freak" Harry sniveled one more time and started to fight against his tears. "One time I saw Dudley walking hand in hand with aunt petunia and I thought that it looked like fun. So I took her other hand and she almost hit me and began screaming at me. Freaks are not allowed to touch people because it would make them dirty".

The way Harry looked at the ground told Andrea that it had been enough for today. She put her arms around him again and gave him a little hug. As she expected he didn't hug her back, but that was okay. The next thing she did was to walk back inside the school just in time before the other kids' starter to arrive. While she sat down behind her desk she couldn't figure out what was more disturbing to her. Harry telling her he was a freak, Harry telling her that he made people dirty. Or Harry not knowing how to hug somebody.

The rest of the week she didn't ask Harry another question. The last time she could see that it had hurt him a lot and she wanted to let him recover. But every morning she would get him inside of the classroom and give him a hug. It was on Friday that he put his small arms around her. Even if it had been for only a second it did gave her a feeling of love that she had never felt before.

That night Andrea sat behind her desk in her little house and started to write another letter.

* * *

 _Dear aunty._

 _I hope you are well._

 _Tell me a little bit about Hogwarts. Is Professor Snape still that grumpy, or has he finally warmed up to Professor Sinistra or has she found someone else._

 _Wel, you know that that is not why I'm writing you. But again I'm not sure how to tell you. I can only tell that there is something seriously wrong with the place Harry Potter is living. Everything I found out tells me that he was never wanted but I don't know how much of that is true. Now I do know that Harry Potter is not lying to me but I do not know the extent of it, That is something I plan to find out in the coming weeks._

 _Now there was something I wanted to ask you. Could you find out a little bit more about the situation Harry is in? He is wearing hand me downs and that doesn't sound good to me. You ones told me that the Potters were rich and it does not seem that way to me"._

 _There is, however, one thing that disturbed me. I know you told me I have to keep my distance but I can't. I gave him a hug and I found out he never had one before. He didn't even know what it was or how to gif one himself._

 _Let me know if you find something out.  
Love you, aunty._

 _Andrea McGonagall._

* * *

While the owl flew off, Andrea crawled into her bed for another restless night.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. The next chapter will be with Minerva. Let see how that will go.


	6. C6 A new Light

A/N: I did promise Arnold DeVillena after his review that I would post this today. So Arnold DeVillena Like I said here it is. Thank you for your review and I hope you like it.

Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A Helping hand.

* * *

C6 A new Light.

Minerva was sitting behind her desk reading the last letter she had received from her favorite niece. She had been reading it for the third time and it frustrated her more than the other letters she had gotten from her niece.

From the first letter, she had got she knew that there wasn't any doubt that the Harry Potter she was talking about was the boy who lived. But the letter didn't add up to the story's she heard from Albus. Something wasn't right but she didn't know what it was.

So with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she again went over to the office of one Albus Dumbledore. As deputy headmistress, she didn't need a password to pass the gargoyle but she still had to knock, just as she was about to hit her hand against the door.

"Hello, Minerva come on in".

Minerva gave a sigh and opened the door. "You do know that I hate it when you do that right".

Albus just chuckled and let his eyes twinkle. "Yes I know, but I just love to do that".

Minerva did give him a dirty look but could not put the hate behind it. Albus had been her friend for many years, so she knew all his tricks, even if they were a little annoying at times.

The moment she walked into the office she hesitated a little. Not only was Albus sitting behind his desk but he did have to another guest there and her colleague Severus Snape.

"Please come in Minerva, I was just about to call for you".

She didn't say anything to Albus but just looked at him as she raised one eyebrow.

Albus chuckled again. "As you can see we have our minister Fudge here and the head of the DLME Amelia bones. They are here to discuss the students we are worried about; you know the Muggleborns who are in danger of being outcast when they get back home".

Minerva nodded and immediately thought about the letter she got from her niece, but as much as she wanted to bring it up at that moment, she knew she had to keep it to herself as long as she could. Then again she could also drop a little hint to get Amelia involved.

So for an hour she listened and listened. Basically, it came down to only two children who could have problems when they were got home. But those problems would be looked after by an Auror that was appointed by Amelia herself. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "You know I just wondered how Harry potter was doing. What is he, eight or nine by now"? The moment she said it she looked at the eyes of Dumbledore. There she could see that the twinkle was gone and was replaced by something else, was that something that looked like frustration.

"You know I have been wondering that for myself for quite some time now," Amelia told Minerva as she looked at her.

"Well, I can tell you all that Harry is doing fine and that he is growing up to be a wonderful boy". Albus broke through the conversation that was about to start between Minerva and Amelia".

Both women didn't say a thing but knew that Albus had tried to derail their conversation. Why was something they didn't know but they didn't push it either?

"I think he will be a spoiled brat just like his father".

"Now Severus" Albus scold him.

Minerva didn't say anything but was only giving him dirty looks.

Amelia, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit and like always she knew exactly when to keep her mouth shut. So she didn't. "Mr. Snape I can hardly believe that you can already say that Harry Potter will be like that ".

"I know how is father was like".

"I don't know what his father was like but for you saying that is something I don't like. It also tells me that when Mr. Potter gets to go to this school, he will not be well received by you as his professor".

"Well, I tell you".

"I don't want to hear it SNAPE" Amelia snapped. "What I do want to know is why is Mr. Potter being kept away from his world and also, why the letters from my niece are coming back unanswered or aren't coming back at all".

"Like I said like his father, arrogant like he is above everyone".

"Now Severus my boy" Albus began. "Mr. Potter does not live in our world for his own protection. There are wards around his residents to keep magical people away and I know that it has saved him from at least two attacks by former death eaters".

"Albus I asked about the letters but now I want to know who the two death eaters were," Amelia said as she started to get up from her chair.

"Amelia please everyone deserves a second chance".

"If you go after a child then you don't" Amelia snapped while she started to point her finger at Albus. "You know as well as I do that we have a lot to be thankful for, and it's all thanks to that little boy. Even you Snape" she again snapped as she saw that Snape was about to open his mouth to say something. "Does he know about his role and does he get the letters from our people".

"Amelia. Everybody needs to get a chance to better their ways".

"That is not what I asked Albus".

Albus sighed. "No Amelia he will not know about his role before he enters Hogwarts". Albus looked at the table and held his tongue.

"And the letters".

Albus sighed again. "No, he does not receive any letters. I had to place an anti-mail ward because of the place where he is living".

Minerva shook her head, on one hand, she wanted to know a lot about Harry. She had questioned herself how she could ask Albus about it again. On the other hand, she was glad with Amelia who was asking the questions she wanted to know. But the answers were not to her satisfaction, for the second time she shook her head and listened to Amelia.

Amelia looked at Albus with disbelieve in her eyes. "That boy lost both of his parents in one night. He is a hero to the most of us. Now I understand why he is being kept away from our world but does he even know about our world at all. Or will he come here ignorant for what he is?. You do understand that he has to be Lord Potter when he gets back. If he does not get his education he will start out to be a very poor Lord. Now because you are keeping his mail away people are already starting to think he is arrogant and above us all, this because they are sending him good wishes, gifts, and even money. So you are going to send a letter to the Daily prophet to explain the mail ward and why you did it".

"I don't think it will be that bad Amelia," Albus said with his grandfatherly smile.

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. "When was the last time you went and visit Mr. Potter".

It was now that Albus gave a quick look at Minerva.

Minerva saw the look and instantly knew she would not like what she was about to hear.

"The last time I saw Mr. Potter had been the night I left him at the place he is at this moment".

Minerva sighed and left the office in a fit of anger. With bolted fists and almost running, she made her way back to her own office at the other side of the castle. For the first time in almost eight years, she slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

The moment she sat down she could not help herself. "How could he, How could he lie to me that way. He has never been to Harry and just told me he was doing okay. He just lied to me and now that poor boy is being abused and he is just letting it go on".

"Mini, would you please keep it down a little there are still students at this school you know".

Minerva looked up and saw Amelia standing in the doorway of her office. "I'm sorry Amelia but it's just, never mind".

"No Mini, I know you longer than that and you blowing your top like that is nothing. So tell me which pore boy is being abused".

"Please close the door and sit down".

Amelia did what Minerva had asked and sat down.

"It's about Harry Potter he is the boy".

"Stop right there Mini" Amelia broke in. "If I heard you correctly and I know I did, it has been Albus that was lying to you".

Minerva nodded.

"Now because of that we cannot do it here, so because tomorrow is Sunday I want you to come to my office at the ministry. There we will see what this is all about".

Minerva Nodded again and got up from behind her desk. While she took Amelia into a hug she told her that she had some letters to show her but she would do that tomorrow when she got there.

* * *

A/N: I can't promise that the next one will be as fast as this one but you will see it when it is there.

Gr. Winmau


	7. C7 Letters and revelations

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A Helping hand

* * *

C7 Letters and revelations.

It was ten in the morning when Minerva walked into the office of Amelia at the ministry, after some pleasantries they got to the reason why Minerva was there.

"Okay Minerva, tell me, what is this all about and what do you mean by Harry Potter is being abused".

"I really don't know Amelia, just look at these letters I got from my niece".

Amelia took the three letters and started to read them. Her face went from joy to surprise to finally end in one of horror. The last letter was almost slammed at the table. "Well, I can see why you are mad at Albus. However and this pains me to say, there is nothing I can do by just reading these letters".

Minerva got big eyes as she looked at Amelia.

"Don't get me wrong Mini; I do believe that something is very wrong there. I also think that it is our Harry Potter your niece has in her class. But like I said and it pains me to say it. There is not enough here in the letters to do something. So the only thing we could hope for is that your niece finds out more and enough for me to interfere".

"This is not what I want to hear Amy, there has to be something we can do".

"Well, there is nothing I can do for the situation Harry is in at this point. But we could try and find out what we could do for him here".

Minerva smiled "Something tells me you have already started".

"You know me to well" Amelia smiled back but then her face became serious. "Last night I started to wonder how Albus got a mail ward at his place. Those wards have to be monitored by the ministry. It also means that if it is a school or a post owl the mail has to be delivered at a pre predetermined place. So I went to the ministry and looked at the records".

"Good girl, " Minerva told her as she laughed.

Amelia smiled back. "Ye, I know".

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare give me that look" Amelia scolded Minerva before she too started to laugh.

"Well as I looked at the records I found out that the mail was forwarded to Hogwarts. So all those letters had to be sent back or answered. None of the two things were, or are being done. I know this because my Susan has never received an answer on her letters and they were never sent back".

Minerva didn't really understand what Amelia was getting at.

Amelia saw it "Well it is very simple. Because the mail that is intended for Harry is going to Hogwarts. By doing this Albus has to answer it. Now I don't believe that he is doing it on intentionally but it is very negligent on his part. Now and this is the fun part because of his negligence I have the right to investigate what else has gone wrong".

"And you already went ahead, haven't you, " Minerva said.

"Like I told you before Mini, You know me so well".

Minerva just smiled.

"Wel, I did go over everything we know about Harry Potter. And that is nothing. His file turned out to be inaccessible to everyone except the chief warlock and the minister, now the minister at the time had been Minister Bagnold, but because he is no longer the minister. The head of the DLME and the new Minister of magic got all of his responsibilities. So I was able to look into the file".

"And, " Minerva asked eagerly.

"Nothing" Amelia answered. "Nothing at all, not even a note".

Minerva gave a deep sigh. "Wel, that's a bust. What can we do now? If what my niece is telling me is all true, then I don't want Harry to spend another minute there".

"Minerva please calm down. I know what you are thinking about but there is not much we can do from here. The only thing I can think of is to go to Gringotts".

"But Amelia they will never tell us anything they are very loyal to their customers especially if it comes to their secrets".

"Yes they are, But, and this is our ace. Every Lord or heir if they are the last survivor gets a statement of their accounts. And every time they have to send their reply. Even if it's only saying that they got it".

"Yes I know all this but what do you mean".

"Harry does not get his letters, so whoever is answering them is breaking the law. That is where I come in. I as the Head of the DLME can ask for answers".

"Great, so when do we go".

"We will go next week Minerva, it's dinner time at Hogwarts where you have to be".

"O in Merlin's name is it that time already. I'm sorry Amelia but I have to go".

Amelia laughed and saw how the always steady and strict Professor McGonagall started to go back to Hogwarts.

*#*

It was way past dinner time that Minerva got back into her own private chambers. She made her way over to her desk and started a new letter to her niece.

 _Dear Andrea._

 _I had a hard time to believe what you have told me. Like I said before, it's not that I do not believe you; I just have a hard time doing it._

 _After your letter, I went over to the headmaster to ask about Harry Potter. I personally did not get the chance to ask the questions that I wanted to know, but there was someone there who did the asking for me. And the things I heard were not pleasant._

 _Like I said all those years ago Albus did Obliviate the information about his home from my mind. He did it to protect Harry from the Followers of, He who must not be named._

 _Now it turned out that that is not all Albus has done. Apart from Obliviate the information from my mind, He is also keeping all the mail away from Harry. Now we do not know how much effect that will have on Harry but we are really dreading the outcome. A lot of people have and are sending him letters with thanks and good wishes. Some are even sending him money. Now the one who is keeping his mail behind is Albus Dumbledore. He is doing this because in this way he can protect him further. I´m not telling that it was the right thing to do but I do understand the reasoning behind it._

 _Now we cannot do anything from this side yet, but we are going to go to Gringotts next week to see what we could do from there. Like I said the abuse of a child is not a high priority in the wizarding world as it is in the Muggle world. But you have to go on and see what you can do. If we cannot help you, you could always do it the Muggle way._

 _Let me know how it goes on your side.  
I love you Andrea._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. I don't know when the next update will be it will be within the month

Thanks again for reading. See you next time.

Gr. Winmau


	8. C8 Week after week

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand

* * *

C8 Week after week.

Andrea had a terrible weekend. She didn't sleep as well as she wanted and was almost bitchy when she got back in class.

Her attitude disappeared the moment she saw Harry sitting in his spot next to the fence. While she made her way over to him she looked him up and down. Something told her that his weekend had been just as bad as hers had been. Slowly she sat down and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Harry was startled and immediately ran over to the tree, screaming "Please keep the dog away, please keep the dog away".

Andrea looked around herself for the dog Harry was screaming about, but she could not see a dog anywhere. So she walked over to Harry and looked him over again. He was desperately trying to climb into the tree. "Harry would you please calm down. There is no Dog here".

"No, no, Ripper is here somewhere he is here all the time".

It took Andrea another fifteen minutes to get Harry away from the tree before he believed that there was no dog. With a little difficult she took Harry with her into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Harry walked to the back of the class and started to climb onto his desk.

Andrea sat down behind her own desk and saw Harry sitting on his. Why he was doing this she didn't understand, but it had to be something that had really traumatized him. It was the one thing she was sure of.

Slowly Harry started to realize that the dog he was seeing wasn't there. As he climbs down from his little desk and sat down on his chair Andrea knew that she wouldn't ask him any questions, at least not yet.

At half past eight, the other students started to come into the classroom. Dudley Dursley was the last to walk into the classroom, the moment he saw Harry he barked like a dog.

"No, Ripper No" Harry screamed as he tried to get back on top of his desk.

"Mr. Dursley, out in the hallway now" Andrea screamed just as hard as Harry did while she made her way over to Harry. "Come Harry you will come with me for a moment".

Harry nodded while the other students were just laughing at him.

Andrea had to bite back a detention for the whole class when she said. "I want you all to stop laughing and take a piece of paper. On that paper I want you all to write down why it is not funny to laugh at someone who is scared, I also what you to write down if it is okay when someone is laughing at your fears". It was now that Andrea gave a true McGonagall look at the class that made them all sit up with fear in their eyes. "Now, what are you waiting for".

Every student scrambled to get their paper and started to write down something, just to let her see they were doing it.

So Andrea widened her eyes and gave a sharp nod before she guided Harry out of the classroom.

In the hallway, Dudley started to bark at Harry and saw how he ran into the toilet slamming the door behind him. "No, Ripper please no".

It was for the second time that day that Andrea was at the point to lose it all. With a couple of very deep breaths, she gave a deep sigh and gazed at Dudley. "Mr. Dursley, you will go home now, you are expelled from school for two whole weeks. Later tonight I will write a letter to your parents explaining why. Now go and get out of my sight".

"When my father hears about this he will show you, it's all the freaks fault" Dudley screamed as he wobbled his way out of the door.

Before Andrea could knock on the bathroom door to see if Harry was okay, she heard her name being called from the other side of the corridor.

"Miss McGonagall". I'm really sorry to bother you but did I just see Mr. Dursley walking out of the front door".

"Yes headmistress you did," Andrea said. "Mr. Dursley was very rude as he made fun of the fear of one of my other students. At first, I told him to stand in the hallway but it was there that he again made the rude gesture at that student".

"Who was the student and why is Mr. Dursley walking home".

"Headmistress, Mr. Dursley is walking home because I have just expelled him for two weeks. I, however, don't see why it matters who the other student is" Andrea said with a very sharp look.

"It does matter because you don't know if that student had proclaimed it over himself by his own actions when they were at the schoolyard".

"Headmistress that student was Mr. Potter and I assure".

"Ah Mr. Potter, I should have known".

The eyes of Andrea narrowed a bit. "What is that suppose to mean" she could barely stop herself from snarling out the words.

"Miss McGonagall, Mr. Potter has a track record to play the victim of his own actions. But you are new, so I know you will see it for yourself in a matter of time. For now, I will go and call Mrs. Dursley and tell her that Mr. Dursley will be allowed to get back to school come first thing tomorrow". With those words, the headmistress walked off and disappeared around the corner.

With her eyes closed, Andrea shook her head and walked over to the door of the bathroom. As she knocked softly she opened the door and looked around. Harry was not in sight so she knocked on the stalls. By the third stall, she heard something that sounded like a soft sob. "Harry could you come out here," she asked. After a long minute of waiting she still hadn't heard a word so she had to ask it again. "Harry please come out and talk to me".

After another moment of silent, she heard the doorknob turn. Harry came out of the stall and looked up at Andrea with red eyes. There were no tear treks but Andrea could see that he wanted to cry. Her instinct told her to take him into a hug and to kiss him on his head, just like a mother would do if it was her child. But something told her that it would freak him out if she did. "Harry what happened this past weekend for you to act this way".

With a shake of his head, Harry told her No,

"I want to help you Harry, but I can only do it if you tell me what happened".

It was another shake that told her, No".

After an internal sigh, she patted his shoulder. "It's okay Harry, You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you need me".

Two Emerald green eyes looked at her with a little hope that was immediately replaced with a look of doubt. _No, Harry don't get your hopes up. She is just like all the others. She does not care for you, you're a freak and freaks are not to be cared for. We are not allowed to cry and to whine, we are only good to work and do as we are told._

Andrea saw the hope in his eyes and right after that the doubt he had. It hurt her deeply to see that he still didn't trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. So this week she decided to let him be. If he came to her she would be there for him like she promised.

*#*

The next day she again saw him sitting at his place next to the fence. It was again an hour before the start of the class. Like every day she walked over to him sat down and took him into a hug. Harry didn't respond like he had done the week before so it disturbed her a bit.

"I..".

Andrea heard him starting to say something but she didn't react. From her aunt, she had heard that if a disturbed, troubled or abused the child was going to say something you must let them do it at their own pace. Don't push them; never push, always let them take the pace they need.

"I…I…".

Slowly she started to bite her bottom lip because she wanted to do what everyone would do and that was to push.

"I…M Sorry".

"Why are you sorry Harry".

For the umpteenth time, there was a silent's that would drag on for way too long if you would ask Andrea.

"I'm sorry for yesterday". Suddenly Harry got up to his feet and started to run to the tree.

Andrea wanted to follow but the car she heard stopping made her turn around. She saw Dudley stepping out of the car but also how his mother came after him. The next person that came out of the car made the car jump a foot in the air and it sounded like the car screamed a breath of relief when its shocks came back to their normal positions.

With a quick look over her shoulder, she could see Harry hiding behind the tree and making himself as small as possible.

"Miss McGonagall, would you please come along" she heard the headmistress ask her.

Andrea was a little startled but nodded and followed the mammoth that was walking in front of her. She wiggled with her nose in a disgusting way as she watched the father of Dudley walking ahead.

In the office of the headmistress, Andrea sat down and listened to all that was said.

"Mr. Dursley, I'm sorry to say this but, there has been an incident yesterday and young Dudley may have behaved a little badly".

While she heard the headmistress talking she had one word running through her mind. "BITCH". How dare she turn it all around like that?

"It was informed to me that Dudley had barked at Harry. Now by doing this, he scared him a little".

 _A little she says. Really I'm not sure anymore if the Dursleys are abusing him or if it is this school that is doing it,_ Andrea thought.

It was now that Vernon spoke up. "Yes we heard but Boys will be boys, it was all a joke I tell you. Maybe a little bad one but it was all a joke. You see last weekend my sister came to stay with us for the weekend with her new dog called Ripper. Now, all that the dog wanted was to play, but you see Harry was scared of it and ran away. Now the dog did go after him and while playing he bit Harry".

Andrea took a breath. "My god, you did go to the doctor didn't you" She almost screamed.

Vernon looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Of course we did, we took him to the vet and everything".

Andrea heard the word vet but didn't think about it for another second.

"Well I'm very glad we could settle this little misunderstanding," the headmistress said.

 _Bitch:_ was all Andrea thought again.

It was not long after that that Vernon and Petunia left.

 _"I still can't believe that that is the sister of my friend Lily"._ Andrea said to herself while she shook her head.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time.  
See you again for the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	9. C9 It is all starting to get clear

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping Hand

* * *

C9 It is all starting to get clear.

It was Friday morning when Andrea made her way over to Harry. Like every morning she would take him into a hug and have a little talk with him. It had only been yesterday that he had finally told her about the dog called Ripper.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Harry what is that you have there on your leg"._

 _Harry looked down and pulled up his trouser leg and showed her his bandage._

 _Andrea saw the bandage and became a little ill by just looking at it. The bandage he had on his leg was very dirty like it had been used for several years. There was some dried blood here and there and also some fresh blood from only a day or three ago. From the amount of blood, she knew that the wound wasn't that big but big enough to require a doctor. She could even see some fresh blood dripping from the side of the bandage. What troubled her was that the wound was badly wrapped like Harry had been the one who had done it himself. "What happened there Harry," she asked._

 _Harry looked down in shame as he said. "This is where Ripper, the dog of Aunt Marge bit me. When she got to Privet drive she said go fetch and I had to run and climb into a tree. I almost made it but he bit my leg just before I could pull it up"._

 _In her mind, Andrea started to scream more and more at herself._ So that is what happened. Not a playful dog at all, just a dog that is trained to attack. _"_ _Harry you do know that it is not good to have such a dirty bandage on an open wound, don't you"._

 _Again Harry looked down in shame. "I know but it is the only one I have. I tried to do it good and nice but it hurt me so much when I wrapped it around my leg"._

 _"I thought your Uncle took you to the doctor," Andrea told him with a clear disbelieve in her voice._

 _Harry's eyes got really big. "He told you that"._

 _Andrea nodded._

 _"No, he didn't, he took Ripper to the vet, he never took me to the doctor"._

 _Andrea got up and left Harry sitting at his spot near the fence. With a head full of storm she walked straight into the office of the headmistress. She slammed her hand on the table while she looked her straight in the eye. "I don't care if you like it or not. I don't care if you believe it or not, but I can tell you this" and she pointed her finger straight in the face of the headmistress. Harry Potter is not the problem here. His uncle didn't take him to the doctor he took the dog to the vet. So I'm going to take Harry to the hospital and you will run my class until I come back. I will also be looking for another job so be assured that I will leave in the near future"._

 _End flashback._

Andrea sat down next to Harry at his spot next to the fence. "How are you feeling Harry," she asked as she took him into a little hug like she always did.

"I'm fine now," he told her.

Andrea smiled and gave him his medicine and a glass of water so he could take it. While he swallowed, her mind went back again to the day before.

 _Flashback._

 _It was an hour later that Andrea got back to the school. While she took Harry to the back of the class she gave a dirty look at the headmistress. "You sit here Harry and put your leg up on that chair". She then walked back to Dudley and hung her head near his ear and whispered. "If you tell anything about this to your father or mother, I will keep you in detention for the rest of the year. In those detentions I will make you run around the playground for thirty times every day" she hissed with a lot of venom._

 _It was for the first time that Harry saw his cousin, shaking in fear. While he nodded so fast that Harry was afraid that his head would fall off._

 _In her mind, she was very ashamed of what she had done to Dudley but the visit to the doctor had made her angrier than she had ever been._

 _End flashback._

"Tell me, Harry, did you have any trouble when you got home yesterday".

Harry shook his head "No, Dudley didn't say a thing he just went to his room and started to thrash it" Harry told her with the first real smile she had seen from him.

Andrea smiled. She now knew that her little threat had worked and that Dudley was a real bully. As long as he had the upper hand he was the guy. Intimidate him a bit and he would crumble like the little kid he really was.

Harry then went on to surprise her by giving her a hug of his own as he whispered. "Thank you for taking me to the doctor, no one has ever done that for me".

Andrea whispered "your Welcome Harry" as she got choked up by her emotions. Slowly she got back to her feet, a little smile on the corner of her mouth. Harry had just hugged her, a real hug all on his own. As she walked back to the school she could see the headmistress looking at her from her window. The moment she gave her a knowing smile the head of the headmistress disappeared.

 _Flashback._

 _Andrea had just been at the side of Dudley when she got up and narrowed her eyes on the headmistress. Her look very stern and her lips thin, like little lines. "Get out of my classroom now" she hissed. "I will speak to you during the break"._

 _The headmistress wanted to react but thought differently about it and left the classroom without looking back._

 _As the kids went out to play, Andrea made her way to the office of the headmistress. She didn't knock, she just walked in._

 _"Andrea what is the meaning of this behavior"._

 _"Don't you snap at me! I took Harry Potter to the Doctor, that is just around the corner of this school. You know when I was there I saw with my own eyes what that dog had done. And No, they didn't take Harry to the doctor. They took the dog to the vet"._

 _"BUT"._

 _"No, Buts Headmistress, the wound on the leg of Harry was infected and had to be cut out to get out of the infection"._

 _"But"._

 _"I said No, headmistress, I´m not making this up. There really is something wrong in the place where he lives. By believing everything his uncle and aunt are telling you, you are just as responsible as they are. So I will take care of it until it is all better or I will report you to the proper authorities when I have enough to report them" With that, she walked out and slammed the door behind her._

 _End flashback._

The rest of the day she took care of Harry as best as she could. After the class, she took Harry back to the street he lived and went on to her own little place. There she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She took a stiff drink and sat down behind her desk.

 _Dear aunty._

Andrea wrote down her first line and sighed deeply.

 _Dear aunty._

 _I know you asked me to wait and I will.  
But I do have to tell you that I´m almost done with waiting.  
This coming week I will go and look for everything that is happening with Harry.  
Like I wrote you before there is something really wrong there. Last weekend he was bitten by a dog.  
_ _Now I know that it can happen and that it happens to a lot of kids._

 _However, the thing that disturbed me the most was that his guardians didn't even take him to a Muggle healer.  
It was me that had to take him four days later. The wound on his leg had been infected and the infection had to be cut out._

 _Yes, Aunty, I know that poppy could have done it with magic but how would I have told her to help Harry Potter. Or bring him to St. Mungos without making it into a spectacle._

 _While I was there I saw many little scars. Now I know that they aren't hitting him so they have to be from incidents. Incidents they didn't take care of like they should have._

 _So I hate to do this but please tell me what the outcome is this weekend and I will take it along when I make my case to the child protection services.  
I'm really sorry aunty but I do not want to wait any longer if I can help it._

 _Love you_

 _Andrea McGonagall._

* * *

A/N: So this was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.


	10. C10 A day at Gringotts

A/N: This week it is a very special chapter. A chapter I dedicate to a dear friend of mine for her own special day. Naomi-chan203 this chapter is for you.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C10 A day at Gringotts.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when Minerva walked into the ministry with the latest letter from her niece in her hand. While she knocked on the door she thought. _This better be worth it or I will go there myself and take that boy away._

"Come on In Minerva" Amelia called from behind her door. "You are early".

"I'm sorry Amelia but I just can't help myself. I know that a kid has to be beaten half to death before we in the wizarding world will speak of abuse, but I just don't like it".

"You're not the only one Minerva but that law was made by the purebloods of the time. It was only made so that they could discipline their heirs in the way they wanted to do it without any consequences for themselves. A lot of us think otherwise and so did Lily and James. To have this happening to their son is a bad but also a good thing".

"What?" Minerva screamed.

"Minerva I like it as much as you do. But if we handle this in the right way we could be helping a lot of other children. Now the first thing we have to do is to get Harry out of there if he is really being abused like that. Then we could go and make it public. Yes, Minerva public, we will have to keep him save first but everyone will scream bloody murder if we do. With that, we could help a lot of other children because the laws will have to change".

Minerva had to think for a moment but Nodded. It was a hard decision to make, but it could also help a lot of other children who were in the same position as Harry was in. She was however satisfied that Amelia first wanted to help Harry before she would go public with it all.

"Now Minerva, I did have a look at what I could do and ask, and I'm happy to tell you that it is a lot. So if you are ready we can go to Gringotts".

*#*

Two Women were walking into the big white marble building, with a lot of determination on their minds. By the first teller, they stopped and Amelia stepped forward. "Good day sir, I would like to speak to the account manager of house Potter".

The Goblin looked up and snarled. "What is it to you Witch".

"Listen to me Goblin" Amelia snapped back "I called you sir. So I would respect the same courtesy from you".

The Goblin opened his mouth but closed it again. As he looked at Amelia he thought. _She did call me sir, but almost all the wizard and witches don't do that so I snapped out of habit._ "I'm sorry miss we are not used to receiving polite questions. What can Gringotts do for you".

It was for the umpteenth time that Amelia cursed the purebloods around her. They had been the ones who had been treating these goblins like the dirt they find under their shoes. "I wanted to talk to the account manager from the house of Potter. There are some things that need to be addressed".

"Our accounts are privet to all but the account holders. So I'm sorry but I can't tell you about them" the goblin teller broke in.

Amelia looked at the goblin with calculating eyes. "The questions we have are about the account. We don't want any answers about the account itself we only want the answers you can give us. But we do know and understand that there is something really wrong with the account. That is also why we want to know if it was the fault of the wizards or this bank".

The Goblin snapped his fingers but kept his eyes on Amelia. While a young Goblin rushed to his side the eyes never left Amelia.

"You were looking for the account manager of the Potter accounts," A goblin asked with a snarl.

Both ladies turned around and looked at the Goblin.

"I'm Sharptooth. I have been the account manager for four decades. I assure you that we here at Gringotts do not make mistakes".

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you want to do this in the reception hall of Gringotts".

"We at Gringotts do not make mistakes," sharp tooth said again.

 _That's a yes_ , Amelia thought. "Tell me Sharptooth" Amelia asked with some venom in her voice. "Does Mr. Potter sign his monthly statements himself or is his magical guardian doing that for him".

The Goblin instantly knew that he had missed something. "Mister Potter has been the one to sign his own statements".

Amelia gave the Goblin a grin that told the Goblin that he definitely had missed something important. "Then tell me, how does a child of only two years old sign his statements. Does he do it with crayons or with a blood quill?"

"Would you please follow me?presents" Sharp tooth said as he snapped at a goblin in Gobbledegook.

Minerva gave Amelia a look and saw that she had a little smile on her face. She had pulled one over at the Goblins and she knew that they would help her with everything they could.

As they walked into the office they saw another Goblin sitting at the desk. Amelia was the first to recognize him and dropped to one knee. "My Lord to what do we have the honor of your presence," she said.

"Please, Miss Bones stand up. The Bones and Potters have always treated us with respect. So if you are here complaining about mistakes we have obviously made, I for one want to know about it".

Amelia turned to Minerva and said. "Minerva this is the leader of the Goblins, his name is Bogrod".

Minerva gave him a bow of her own "Thank you for helping us Lord Bogrod".

Bogrod nodded and pointed to the two chairs in front of the desk.

After some pleasantries, they came down to business. Minerva had shown Bogrod the letters because children were very special to the Goblins and child abuse was just not tolerated in the goblin world. "As you all know we are extremely confidential with the information of our customers. But if you ask your questions I will see if and what I can answer you".

Amelia gave a sharp nod and took out a piece of parchment. "First we would like to know why the last will was sealed off and by whom. The second one is if you can read it and tell us if it was sealed on purpose or was it just done for his protection. The third question is, we know that the Potters were rich so did they leave some of it to care for Harry or is he left empty handed". Amelia looked up. "These are the questions for now maybe we think of something else as we go on".

Bogrod looked at the sealed will in front of him.

"I have one more question if I may, " Minerva said in a small voice. When she saw she could she went on. "I would like to know what kind of papers had been signed after the death of Lily and James Potter, especially the papers that are dealing with his person".

Bogrod looked from Amelia to Minerva. "Very well" and he removed the seal of the sealed will. Bogrod started to read and could feel the suspense increasing as the time went on. After almost half an hour he folded up the will put it back into the envelope and sealed it again. He placed his elbows on the table, put his fingertips together and placed them under his nose. "Well I have read the will and I can tell you that it was sealed by Albus Dumbledore and Minister Bagnold. There chosen Guardians are not the ones he is staying with on this point in time. However, I can also see that the sealing of the will can be seen as a protection, but also as a manipulation. His guardian had to be Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Alice and Frank Longbottom if they could not do it or a prevented from doing it, then Magic herself had to find his Guardian".

Amelia looked up at Minerva and mouthed Magic herself.

Minerva shrugged her shoulders. "Lily has always been very much entwined with her magic just like Selena Lovegood has been".

Bogrod listened to Minerva and then went on. "Now as for Money, the Potters had set up a trust fund for his schooling to whatever school he wanted to go".

It was at that moment that Minerva interrupted Bogrod. As she realized what she had done she said. "I'm sorry my Lord for interrupting you like this, but Albus always told us that the Potters had secured a place in Hogwarts for him, so it was without a doubt that Harry would be attending Hogwarts".

Bogrod didn't look surprised as he said. "That does not surprise me at all. You see with the sealing of the will Albus has named himself the magical guardian of Harry Potter. This is the reason why I said it could have been manipulation of the will but also protection of the will. But I will explain all of that later to you both".

Amelia and Minerva nodded and listened to Bogrod as he explained further. "There is a stipulation in the will that said that whoever ends up with the guardianship of Mr. Potter will receive five hundred gallons each month for his wellbeing. This amount we are transferring to Mr and Misses Dursley on the first of each month. Now because they are living in the Muggle world they are receiving roughly eleven hundred pounds minus our fee".

This told Amelia that the Dursleys had enough money to pay for Harry, but also enough for their own son and even for some luxury items for their own use. So that meant there was no financial reason to abuse Mr. Potter.

"Now to come back to my statement, as we look at the Protection of Mr. Potter, we can see that Sirius Black is reciting in Azkaban. Remus Lupin is a werewolf so the ministry would never give him custody of Mr. Potter. As for the Longbottom's we know what happened to them. So it only left Magic herself. It is a ritual Lily Potter and Salina Lovegood had created when they were both unspeakable and a ritual that only we goblins could perform. Now because you never know what or who Magic would choose Albus and Bag, old sealed the will to protect that outcome".

It was a statement that both Amelia and Minerva could understand.

"Now for the manipulation part, it comes back to Magic again. By canceling out that part of the ministry and Albus could decide what to do with Mr. Potter. There is, however, one thing that troubles me" and Bogrod pointed at the sealed will. "It says here that their secret keeper was one Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius black".

This was something that shocked both Amelia and Minerva.

A shock that went unnoticed by Bogrod "Now to answer your last question, there is a marriage contract between one Ginerva Molly Weasley and Mr. Harry James Potter. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. I do however doubt it was for a manipulation purpose because they can get out of it when they are seventeen. I see it more as a protection for both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley".

Just before they were about to leave Amelia asked. "Who did sign the monthly statements".

"Ah, that would have been one Albus Dumbledore. He did this under the assumption he could do it as his magical guardian. Because he was not allowed I was able to break open the seal on the will. I do have to say that Albus never abused that power, the only thing he asked of us, was that we invest some of the money so we could add to the Potter fortune so he would have enough for when he reached his maturity".

*#*

Back in her office, Minerva sat behind her desk with the next letter for Andrea in her hands.

 _Dear Andrea._

 _As promised I and another person went to the Goblins to see what we could find out about Harry. Now there was a lot of information, but unfortunately, nothing pointed to foul play from this side. There are a lot of questionable decisions made that could both be seen from a protection point, but also from a manipulative way. We are looking into it but it will only have influents from this side and it will do nothing for Harry in the Muggle world._

 _There is, however, one thing that does have some influents on Harry. We did find out that the Dursleys received five hundred galleons a month. Basically, it is roughly eleven hundred pounds. So his abuse has nothing to do with the lack of money._

 _So, for now, you are on your own. Go collect all you can get and if you are sure he is being abused then get all the evidence you need and get him the hell out of there._

 _Good luck._

 _Love you_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

A/N: This is it again for this time. Naomi-chan203 I wish you a very lovely day and that we may be friends for many years to come.

* * *

A/N: To everyone else see you all next time.  
Gr Winmau.


	11. C11 the gathering of evidence

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A Helping hand.

* * *

C11 The gathering of evidence.

* * *

It had been on a Wednesday night that Andrea received the letter from her aunt. She wasn't really happy with the letter but it did proof to her that the abuse was of a personal nature and not a financial one. The eleven hundred pounds were the same as most people would make in a month.

Now five hundred galleons may seem a lot in the Muggle world in the magical world it had the same value as hundred pounds so it wasn't that much. It did tell her that the Potters were very well off but not extremely rich.

With this new information, she made her way over to Harry who was already sitting at his spot next to the fence. It had been a whole week and his leg was healing properly. It had been the only thing that had given her a little smile for the rest of that week.

At the start of the week, she had set out to do what she had been planning to do for a couple of weeks now. But with every answer she got, the more she hated her decision to do what she had set out to do.

So while she made her way to Harry, her earlier conversations she had with him at the start of the week, had taken a whole other meaning after she had read the letter the night before.

Flashback Monday morning.

Like every school day she sat down next to Harry and gave him a hug, he was longing for. "Harry, there are some things I was wondering about. So if you don't mind I want to ask you some questions".

The moment she said the words she could see that Harry became very anxious by what she said. "Harry, please don't worry. You do not have to answer me if you don't want to. But I would really like it if you do. Now by doing this, I want to help you with everything you want".

Just like the last time she saw Harry looking at her with hope in his eyes, hope that was again replaced by doubt only it was less doubt than she had seen before. It was after a minute she heard "okay" in a very soft whisper.

The okay was all she wanted to hear but it also made it very hard for her because she knew that she had a lot of things she wanted to know, that would make it very difficult for Harry. With a heavy sigh she asked "Harry could you tell me why you are wearing those clothes".

Harry looked down at the ground before he said. "I already am too expensive for them to give me good clothes. I have to be glad about what I get because they feed me and put a roof over my head".

Andrea didn't know why she gasped again because if she would have been honest, it should not have surprised her that he said the thing he said. So she wanted to tell him that it didn't sound right to her but somehow she had started something and Harry really started to talk and was spilling more than he wanted to spill.

"They said that I already get more than I deserved and because of that I have to work for everything".

Andrea could not stop herself and ask. "What kind of jobs do you have to do for them, but also what is it you do during the day".

Harry looked up to the sky and started to tell her about his jobs and also what his day was like. In the meanwhile, Andrea was adding them up in her mind. "Well in the morning I have to make breakfast for all of them. Then I have to eat by myself because they don't want me sitting with them. So when they start to eat their breakfast I have to go to school".

As Andrea heard what Harry said she understood why Harry was always an hour early at school then all the others? It wasn't because he wanted to, but because they made him.

Harry had been oblivious to the battle that was raging inside of Andrea and went on with his little story. "When I get home I have to do all kind of other jobs like cleaning, gardening, washing the car. After that, I have to make Dinner".

"Dinner, all by yourself".

"Well I used to help but this year I have to cook it all by myself".

"Harry, if you cook the Dinner, am I right by thinking you are also eating it with them".

Harry again looked up at her like she had just told him something that was unthinkable in his book. "No, I have to stay in my hmmm until they are done".

"But when do you eat," Andrea asked with a lot of disbelieve in her voice. She got an answer but it wasn't the answer she thought she would get.

"I get to eat whatever is leftover and most of the time it's only the vegetables. After that, I have to do the dishes and clean the kitchen before I have to go back into my cupboard". It was at that point that Harry slammed both of his hands over his mouth. With fear written all over his face and in his eyes, he was starting to look for a way out.

"Harry, please calm down. It will be a secret between the both of us and I will tell no one about it".

End Flashback on Monday morning.

That Monday morning she had been so shocked that she didn't ask another question for the rest of the week. One reason had been that she was literally too scared of what she would hear. And the other reason was the fear she had seen on the face of Harry. That fear had told her that he would need the remainder of the week to recover from his fears.

Slowly she sat down next to him with the letter in her pocket. With her arms outstretched and a little separated, she didn't have to wait long for Harry to fling himself into her arms.

He had done this for the last three days in a row. Ever sins he told her about his living arrangement he had started to cling to her more and more.

Flashback Tuesday.

On Tuesday morning she went over to Harry like she had done for the last four weeks and took him into a gentle hug. Only this time he didn't just hug her back he squeezed her so hard that it seemed like he was afraid of something. Afraid that she would leave him or that she would not help him anymore.

"Harry, I wasn't going to ask you anything today but there is one thing I really would like to know".

It was clear that Harry didn't really want to answer her but he nodded anyway.

"Harry, the only thing I want to know, and this will also remain our secret. Why did you say my cupboard"?

Harry right away buried his head into her shoulder out of shame. "It is the cupboard under the stairs and it is my bedroom" he mumbled.

Andrea didn't ask or tell him anything ells. Inwardly she was beside herself and very conflicted. Here in her arms was the Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the hero of the wizarding world. As she kissed him on his head she didn't know that she had sealed and settled the fate of the rest of her life.

End Flashback of Tuesday morning.

With the letter still in her pocket, she took Harry by the hand and pulled him along into the school. On her desk, she had a couple of sandwiches that she had made especially for him.

As she sat down behind her desk she looked at the way he nibbled on a sandwich. He took very small bites while his face lids up from the flavors he tasted. It ones more proved to her that he was neglected to the extreme.

While she gave him a little smile she knew that next week would be the week she would ask him about the scars on his body. It was clear to her that they weren't from beatings or things like that. But it still made her wonder what they were.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time, until next time.  
Gr Winmau.


	12. C12 Ten complains and nothing is done

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

One question, in comparison to my writing style in Bellatrix second chance it this better, worse or the same.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C12 Ten complaints and nothing is done.

* * *

At five o clock on a Friday afternoon, Andrea put down the phone in her little house. She could not decide if she should be irritated or plain mad.

The call she had just made had been with the local child protection services. At first, they were very helpful and full of information. But on the moment she told them that the boy about whom she called was named Harry Potter they got very snappy.

"I'm very sorry Miss but there is nothing wrong with a boy named Harry Potter. We have been to his home for about ten times. There is nothing there to report he is a very good and healthy boy and will turn into a wonderful boy".

"I'm sorry mister but have you ever seen Harry Potter, or have you been the one to investigate the accusations on your own".

"Miss, please, don't get so mad. We take the abuse of children very seriously but".

"Are you really, are you really taking it seriously? Tell me, if you know so much about Harry potter. Could you then tell me where all his scars come from"?

The voice on the other side of the line became very quiet. Andrea didn't know what to say but she heard a lot of papers being rustled on the other side. Suddenly the voice sounded again. "Miss there are no reports of any scars whatsoever".

"Are there reports that tell you that anyone has spoken to Mr. Potter personally? " Andrea asked a little hotly.

After another five minutes of rustling, the voice said "Sorry Miss but there aren't any".

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING DOWN THERE" Andrea screamed. "DO YOU STEP IN THE CAR, DO A DRIVE BY AND THEN SAY YOU HAVE LOOKED".

"Please Miss".

"NO,".

"Miss".

"I want to speak with the head office in London. I don't know what you are doing down there, but it is clear to me that it isn't much".

"Miss".

"I said NO, just put me through to the head office".

The voice on the other side did try for another time but Andrea had none of it. It wasn't long after that that the voice said they could not put her through but they would tell them to call her.

Just before Andrea threw the horn on the phone she told them you better tell them to do it quickly, or I will report your office to the head office.

It was not long after that phone call that a frustrated Andrea walked through her own little apartment. She was screaming bloody murder to no one and at everyone at the same time.

Just when she was about to blame everyone for another round the phone rang again, "Andrea speaking".

"Hello miss, Is this Andrea McGonagall".

"Yes, this is her".

"Hello miss I just got a phone call from the office in little Whinging, Is it okay if I speak freely because the phone call was a little disturbing to me".

Andrea didn't really know what this person meant by those words so she asked about it. "I'm really sorry Sir but who are you, and why are you calling me". Andrea did have a good idea but she had to hear it for herself.

"My apologies miss, my name is Malfoy and I'm the head of the child welfare Office in London. The thing that disturbed me a little is the name, Harry Potter".

Andrea heard the way he said Harry Potter and knew that this man knew more. It gave her another problem. Does this man know about the magical world, if so was he on the good side or the bad side, because the last thing she wanted was to hand over Harry to a follower of the dark lord. "I do not know why the name would worry you; Mr. Potter is just a normal abused boy". It was hard for Andrea to say that about Harry but she had to be cautious.

"Miss McGonagall Please, I know all about the Boy who lived and I'm shocked that he is in the Muggle world".

"Are you a".

"No, Miss I'm a squib, I was disowned by my family. But I do know all about the Boy who lived and my guess is you do to".

"How do I know that you are not working for you know who, " Andrea asked with a little hesitation in her voice.

"Miss I know what you think but I'm working for the ministry, I have nothing to do with the Dark Lord. I owe my life to that boy. I was hunted down because I was a squib. My own Family disowned me after the war. During the war, I had to hide from them because they wanted to sacrifice me for their Lord. So if that boy hadn't done what he had done I would still be in hiding".

Andrea heard the words but she was still very skeptic about the intentions of the Malfoy person on the other side of the line.

"Now Miss McGonagall, in order for me to help you I have to know what you have found out so far. With that, I have to make out a report with which I can take legal steps, but it will also give me a clearing to investigate his living arrangements. Now I know that you might have your doubts about me but let me make myself clear. I work for the Muggle and Magical Governments. In both cases, I find abused kids and help them to get a better life. Now because in this case, it will be about the boy who lived I will ask a magical vow if and only if I inform the magical government, this because we want to keep him safe in both cases".

After another little hesitation, Andrea decided to go with it. It couldn't get any worse for Harry then it was now. "Okay but I want to be there whenever you go to Harry or to his family".

"That I can do" Mr. Malfoy answered her.

So Andrea started to tell him everything about what she knew about Harry. The suspicions she had and the facts she already knew. However, in the end, it still wasn't enough. Mr. Malfoy believed her but he had to have more. He also gave her some suggestions about what she had to look at and what to write down.

As she put down the phone for the second time she had a much better feeling than she had an hour ago. It was clear what she had to do so the following week she would gather all the information she needed and make a final stand to save Harry.

That night she was again sitting behind her desk. With a quill in her hand, she started another letter to her aunt.

 _Dear Aunty Minerva._

 _I have to tell you something difficult. I now know that you can't do anything from there, but I'm not sitting down. I have contacted the child welfare Office in London and ask them to help me._

 _Now at this point, they are agreeing with me that my Harry is being abused. The problem, however, is that they don't have enough to get him out. So I have to get more evidence._

 _The reason that they don't have enough evidence themselves is because they never got close enough to gather it themselves. This tells me that there has to be some kind of Muggle repelling charm on the house. So again it is because of the protection of Harry or someone is protecting themselves from it ever getting out._

 _Now I do have found myself some help and I'm a little worried about it. This person works for the child welfare office in London and asked me to get the rest of the evidence, which I will. Now the thing that worries me is that he is a Squib. Now I know that I was not raised to judge but his name is Malfoy. And something about that name worries me. He says he works for the ministry but I just don't know._

 _That said, he will help me and he will do nothing without me being there with him. I hope you can go on and find something to help from the magical world but until that time I will do what I can from this side._

 _I love you Aunty  
Andrea McGonagall._

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. I do not know when the next update will be but like always it will be within two weeks.  
Gr. Winmau


	13. C13 I can't do this alone

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm writing this story right from my mind so every Idea is welcome. I'm not promising to use them all but you never know.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C13 I can't do this alone.

* * *

It was past eight on Monday morning when Michel Malfoy walked into the minister building. He had just entered the building from the Muggle side through a telephone booth. He had been here before but he could not say that he liked it.

No, this Building represented a lot of hardship and dislike for him. It always reminded him of a family that didn't want him. A family that treated him like a disease that was only removable by hunting him or killing him. His name was Malfoy but that was all it was.

As he walked past the office of the minister he could see his cousin walking into that office. As he shook his head he walked on. After a knock on the door, he heard a woman's voice telling him to come on in.

As Michel walked through the door, he saw an older woman sitting behind her desk. She was a woman with a monocle in her right eye. It was this woman he had wanted to meet for a very long time. Now he hadn't been the head of the welfare office in London for that long yet. But his predecessor had always talked about this woman and most of all about how good she was with helping them.

"Good morning miss. My name is Michel Malfoy. You don't know me but I became the head of the welfare office in London just four months ago". Michel held out his hand to shake the offered hand of the woman.

Amelia got up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, my name is Amelia Bones," Amelia said while she raised an eyebrow when she heard his name.

Most of the time Michel wanted to chuckle but he didn't. His magical family had made a lot of enemies and he was seen as one of them. "Nice to meet you to Miss Bones, but before you ask. Yes, my name is Malfoy and yes I'm related to the family you know. However, they have disowned me because I'm a squib".

That was all Michel had to say to see the understanding reflected in the eyes of Amelia. "I'm really sorry to hear that but I'm also very relieved. As you know Lucius isn't really a fan favorite among us ministry employees".

Michel nodded and wasn't really surprised by what he heard. Lucius and his father were both power-hungry. He saw it earlier today when he saw Lucius go into the office of the minister. He would bet his job on it that Lucius was manipulating him in doing it his way. "I know Miss Bones but that is not why I am here. As you know my predecessor did business with your department whenever we found a mistreated Muggleborn".

Amelia listened and was wondering if Andrea McGonagall did what she hoped she would do. "Yes I know, so tell me Mr. Malfoy, What can the DMLE do for you this time"?

Michel gave her a little-hesitated smile. "Well I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it is a case that has to remain a secret for a little while longer".

Amelia raised an eyebrow and knew without a doubt that it was about Harry.

"This is about the boy who lived". Michel expected some kind of reaction but there wasn't any. Amelia Bones was just looking at him as if she already knew. Michel was a little stumped and sat down without another word.

"Mr. Malfoy, Let me be honest and clear. I know about the abuse of Mr. Potter. At least I know a little. However, we in the magical world can do nothing about it because it is happening in the Muggle world. Now I know this because Andrea McGonagall is the one who told it to her aunt who contacted me".

Michel had to shake his head a little. "But if you knew then you could do something and take him away from there" he almost shouted at Amelia.

Amelia raised her hand. "Please sit down Mr. Malfoy. I do understand your frustration but we at the magical world are almost a hundred years behind the Muggle world. Now because of this child abuse is nonexistent here. Only when you kill a child then it will become a problem".

Michel looked at her with doubt in his eyes.

Amelia saw it and tried to explain. "Just take a look at your own family. In the Muggle world, the family name isn't a big thing anymore. If one of the family members misbehaves the others are not blamed. Here in the magical world, the whole family will be blamed for the one member that is stepping out of line. In your case and I do not like it one bit. But in your case, you were the one without magic. And for the Malfoy family that is a disgrace. So by keeping their family pure, you have been cast out".

Michel nodded. He knew about the history of his own family and also why he was cast out. It made him think that Andrea had the same experience and was also cast out. He figured that that is why she was so hesitant to say that he was the boy who lived. Michel again focused at Amelia and listened on.

"Now I know about the treatment of the boy who lived. And I will do anything I can to help you with it. But like I said, child abuse is not a big deal in the magical world; here it is mostly seen as discipline matters. Or you could also say that it is a way for the purebloods to do what they like".

Michel nodded again. "Okay, I can understand that. But if you know that the boy who lived is being abused, why are you not doing anything about it".

"Fair question," Amelia said. "The reason why I am not doing anything and cannot do anything is because of a couple of reasons. One, the laws the purebloods have made up, so they could handle their kids the way they want.

Two, because he is the boy who lived and because of that a lot of it is hidden in secrecy.

Three, the only way we can do something is when we go through Gringotts.

The last thing is also the one thing we have done. Based on those findings we cannot determine if there is foul play going on, or if it is all for his protection".

Again there was nothing else for Michel to do then to nod. He knew how difficult it could be if you had to deal with the Goblins. They would protect their customer's privacy even if it could save them. "That is understandable but it also tells me that you did find out something. Now I do acknowledge the fact that you want to keep some information away from prying ears. But I need your help if I go on with this".

Amelia took the monocle from her eye and started to clean it. "Mr. Malfoy, I will help you with everything I can. Now we can only do something from this side when Harry Potter is away from there. It is then that I can take custody of him in name of the ministry. But before we can do that, you have to get him out the Muggle way because we cannot interfere".

Michel stood and started to walk from left to right. "Will you take me along when you take this into the magical world? Because if I'm honest I would really like to know how it will all play out".

Amelia didn't have to think about that and answered: "Yes, and after we get him away from the place he is now I will tell you what we know and what we are planning to do".

"That is all I wanted to know. Now as you know Miss McGonagall has found out a lot of things. It is enough to get a visiting warrant but not to get them arrested for an investigation. So I asked Miss McGonagall to take this week to find out as much as she can. Next week I was planning to go to the Dursleys. That is also when I want you to be there. If it is as bad as Miss McGonagall says it is, then I will need you for his protection and my own".

The last bid surprised her a little bit but she could see the point of it. You could never know what kind of protection Albus had put over that place. "Okay Mr. Malfoy, But don't be surprised if I take someone along with me and it will not be an Auror".

It was not long after that that Michel took his leave and went back to his office in London.

Amelia saw the door close and immediately took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Mini._

 _Your girl is working fast.  
Next week we will go and get Harry out of there.  
So make sure you are ready._

 _Greetings Amy_

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week. See you all next time. Greetings Winmau


	14. C14 Amy and Mini

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C14 Amy and Mini.

* * *

Amelia looked at the closed door. A little smile crawled over her face. She always knew that the McGonagall clan had brains. But Andrea was a mountain of her own, she had perseverance, a drive that was unstoppable and on top of that, she was an exceptional person. So Amelia got up and made her way out of her office.

"O director Bones" the secretary called. "Minister Fudge wanted to see you; he said that it was something about the Boy who lived".

Amelia stopped in her tracks and looked at her secretary. "When was this".

"Just now, while you were in a meeting with that nice gentleman. He came to me and told me that when you were done you had to go to him. He said something about the boy who lived and that he needed you for that.

"That bumbling fool" The moment Amelia said it, she looked into a mirror and thought déjà vu. "Cancel all my appointments for today Kathy, I have a meeting with our esteemed minister," Amelia said with a little disgust in her voice as she too left the office.

*#*

Fudge was walking from left to right. He had just said goodbye to Lucius who had been there for a very important meeting. In that meeting, he had a very nice conversation that could bring in a lot of money. The problem, however, was a boy that went by the name of Harry Potter.

Now Fudge didn't know much about all the legal stuff and that was why he needed Amelia. As head of the DLME, she knew all about the ins and outs of the law. So he took it upon himself to go and see her in her office. It was there that he heard that she was in a meeting. "Tell Amelia to come to me when she is done with her meeting. Tell her it has to do with the boy who lived".

It was an hour later that Amelia walked into the office of minister Fudge. "Minister you wanted to talk to me, " she said as she walked into the door.

"Ah yes Amelia, thank you for coming please take a seat".

Amelia took the seat in front of his desk and was wondering what he wanted with Harry. The last thing she wanted to hear was that he knew all about the abuse of the boy. She also knew that if that was the case, then it was a sure thing that Lucius would also know all about it and that was the last person she wanted to know".

"Wel, I wanted to ask you about some things concerning the boy who lived".

Here we go, Amelia, thought to herself.

"Well, Lucius and I were thinking about using Harry as our poster boy. You know to come and work for the ministry, even Harry thinks it's great. We also wanted to make a series of adventure books that are all about Harry. You know so the little ones could sleep nicely after a bedtime story. If that sells we could also make posters and dolls and that kind of stuff. It could make the ministry a lot of money".

"Very interesting idea minister, now please tell me how much money do you and Lucius make out of all of this".

Fudge swallowed hard. "Well, Amelia it's not like you think. Sure we do make some money, but that will be nothing compared to what the ministry will make".

"How much minister, because I don't think you wanted me here to discuss the lowlife plans you and Lucius concocted between you two".

Fudge again had to swallow hard. "Well yes Lucius and I will make some money from it, even Rita Skeeter will make some money because she will be writing the adventure books. That is also why she will get her share. I also know that she already has three books ready to be printed. Now my question is, am I allowed to do this. You see with me as minister and all".

Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I hate to admit it but it is allowed. But I do wonder, does Harry Potter receive his share of the money".

Cornelius rubbed his hands together in a nervous way. It was a habit he always did when he had done something that wasn't really right. "Well, Lucius said that he talked to Albus about it. Because he is his magical guardian as you well know. Now the thing is that Albus told Lucius that Harry didn't really need the money so he wouldn't need his share".

"How nice of him to tell you that" Amelia sneered a little. "I only hope that Harry will see it the same way when he reaches his maturity". Amelia stood and walked away. Just praying to Merlin himself, that Andrea McGonagall would not find out before she could tell her herself because something told her that this McGonagall wouldn't let it go unpunished.

*#*

Minerva was reading the last letter for the second time. She could not help but smile as she read it again. She was very proud of her niece. Not only was she defending a young boy from an abusive treatment. But she was single-handedly taking on the wizarding world. The world that would not take it well when they realized that it was a squib that was saving their hero and that it wasn't a pureblood.

Minerva laid the letter back down on her desk and started to get to her feet so she could make her way over to the office of the headmaster. It was there that she would have another talk about Harry Potter. With all the information she now had she wanted to make sure that if Andrea would take on the wizarding world that there would be nothing in her way.

"AH Minerva, come on in" sounded the voice of Albus from the other side of the door.

Minerva walked into the office and sighed deeply. Behind the desk sat Albus Dumbledore in his favored robe, a very colorful pink robe with twinkling stars all over it. She shook her head as she knew he was the only one who would think that it was still in fashion. "Albus I want to talk to about Mr. Potter again".

"Minerva, I already told you that Mr. Potter is doing fine. He will turn into a wonderful boy and you will see it for yourself when he gets here when he turns eleven".

"But Albus you have already admitted to us that you didn't check up on him. So how can you sit there and say that he is growing up to be a fine boy".

"Minerva, be reasonable, he is with his family so what could go wrong. I'm positive that they will love him just like they will love their own little boy".

"Are you really sure about all of that Albus? I would hate for you to be wrong".

"Minerva Harry will be fine. We will see him when he gets here".

Minerva nodded and left the office. In the hallway, she was thinking one thing. Albus, you made a terrible mistake. I know you mean well but this time you messed with the wrong McGonagall. After that thought, she thought about the little note she had gotten from Amy. Her niece was doing fine and was way ahead of them all.

When she got back in her office Minerva took out her quill and started to write another letter to her niece.

 _Dear Andrea._

 _You go and do what you have to do. I did have a talk with Albus just a moment ago and he is still convinced that Harry is well-taking care off. He thinks that him being with his family is not bad at all._

 _Now I know that what you have seen is enough to know that Harry isn't well-taking care of. So like I said in my last letter do what you have to do._

"Minerva are you alone and can I come through" Sounded the voice of Amelia from the fireplace.

Minerva looked up and saw the face of Amelia sticking out from her fireplace. "Hello Amelia, please come through I'm all alone here".

Amelia stepped out of the fireplace and gave Minerva a big hug. "Hi, Mini I have something to tell you". And she started to place a lot of anti-listening spells, silencing wards and all that kind of stuff.

"That important" Minerva said with a laugh.

Amelia smiled back and started to tell her all about her meeting with Michel. After that, she started to tell her about the meeting with Fudge.

"So Albus thinks it is okay for him to decide about his money, wonder what he would say if I tell him that we know about it all".

"You can't do that Mini, not yet anyway".

"But Amy we can't let him get away with this, we have to do something".

"Yes I know Mini but not now. We have to let it happen. If we say something now, they would know all about the fact that we now have contact with Harry. It would also mean that Lucius would take his chance and use it to his advantage. That way we could lose all the advantage we already have".

It hurt Minerva to admit it but Amy was right. They first had to get Harry to safety and with his new magical guardian before they could take on the wizarding world.

As Minerva folded the letter she nodded and laid her head in her hands. "Why does it have to take so long".

Amelia laid her hand on the shoulder of Amelia. Next week Mini, next week we will get him out of there. Andrea is going to get all the evidence we need to investigate at the house. When I go I will tell you all about it". It was then that Amelia said goodbye and left the office of Minerva.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week.  
I hope you all enjoyed it see you all soon.  
Read and review.

Gr. Winmau


	15. C15 Just one more week of talking

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C15 Just one more week of talking.

* * *

Andrea was making her way to school when she saw Harry walking on the side of the road. The moment she honked her horn she could see him flinch. "Harry do you want to ride to school with me" Andrea screamed through the open window.

Ad first he looked around so he could see that there wasn't another boy who was named Harry. He didn't see any so he looked at his teacher with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes Harry I mean you. Do you want a ride or not".

Harry made his way over to the car and looked through the window. "Miss are you sure, I do not want to make it dirty".

Andrea shook her head. "Harry you are not going to make my car dirty. You never do so you can get in".

Harry nodded and slowly crawled into the car. As he sat down he sat near the edge of the seat. He was just too afraid that he did something wrong.

"Relax Harry you aren't doing anything wrong" Andrea said in a friendly voice.

Harry smiled back at her but he kept himself sitting at the edge of the seat.

"Harry I wanted to ask you something".

Harry looked up and just nodded.

"Harry what would you think about living somewhere else and not with your aunt and uncle".

There was another sparkle of hope in the eyes of Harry. But again it was replaced by a look of doubt.

"I'm not kidding Harry, I really mean it. I know people who can help us to get you out of there but they need to know how your days are like".

"I don't understand" Harry whispered.

Andrea smiled a little. "Harry I will keep you in class when the others are having their brake. Then I will ask you questions so those people will know what they want to know".

Harry Nodded and started to relax into the car seat while he was looking at the houses that were passing by. He never notices that Andrea had been passing the school for the seventh time in a row.

*#*

As Andrea started the lessen she was wondering how she could get Harry to answer all her questions. Most of them she had already heard but she had to get more detail for Mr. Malfoy. She took another look at Dudley and could not help herself to compare him to Harry.

He was really fat while Harry was mostly skin and bones. It told her by looking at them that there was enough food but that Harry wasn't getting his fill. The way he acted was another give away. He was rude and very aggressive. Sometimes it was in the character but when they were this young it was due to their upbringing. Harry on the other hand was very polite and almost afraid to disappoint someone.

The more she looked at the two the more differences she saw. The new clothes Dudley was wearing and the hand me downs Harry wore. It was also clear that they were the hand me downs from Dudley. It was this moment that she had to walk to the window. With deep sighs she had to calm herself down. It was really frustrating because most of the things Dudley was wearing were paid by Harry.

Before she knew it the bell for the brake sounded and every student ran out of the classroom followed by a wobbling Dudley. She had to shake her head at the way he tried to walk through the door.

"Harry would you please come over here to sit down with me".

Harry was a little hesitated but got up. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his life at the Dursleys. But she did promise him that he could leave them.

"Thank you Harry. Now I have to tell you that I'm going to tape everything you say. Now the Dursleys will not hear it but the people who are going to help us will. This will get you away from there".

Harry looked sadly at the floor before he nodded.

"Thank you Harry. Now could you tell me where you sleep". It was after the question that Andrea saw how Harry started to rub his hands together. His eyes were going from window to window and over to the door. "Harry they aren't here they cannot hear you. You are really save here".

Harry looked for a second time to the door and nodded again. "I.. I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs".

"I'm sorry Harry but I think you misunderstand me. I wanted to know where you sleep every night not when you are punished".

"That is where I sleep. If I do something bad than that is also the place I have to stay as long as they tell me to".

Andrea was losing count of the times she had to shake her head. She had heard the story of the cupboard before, but that was during dinner. She didn't realize that it could have also been his bedroom. "Harry you ones told me that that was the place where you had to stay when they were having their dinner. But now you're telling me that it's also your bedroom".

Harry Nodded.

And so it went on. Andrea was asking question after question. After the brake she brought the other kids to their gym class so she could talk some more with Harry. "Harry I heard you say something about Harry hunting. Can you tell me what that is all about".

"Yes, It is a game Dudley invented".

"What is this game all about than".

"Well it is really easy. They will go out and try to find me and when they do they kick me over and over again".

"Harry that is not a game, that's bullying".

"I know, but when I said it to my uncle he told me it was a game to make Dudley into a real men and I should not complain".

"What happens if you do complain".

The eyes of Harry became extra wide. "I'm not allowed to complain or ask questions. I'm only good for chores and to keep my mouth shut".

Just as Andrea was about the shake her head again Harry went on. "I don't know why because Dudley is always asking everything. He is also getting everything because he is there son. I don't get anything because I cost too much".

"Don't you get a present on your birthday".

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't have a birthday, freaks don't have them".

"That is Enough" Andrea screamed. "I'm going to kill them both". After her eruption she looked over at Harry. Only to find out that Harry was no longer sitting in his seat next to her. When she looked over at the door, she saw him standing there holding the doorknob in his hand. He had a frightened look in his eyes and was clearly looking for a way out.

Andrea brought a hand to her mouth. "Oooo Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that" Andrea said in a whisper while she remained in her seat. Her aunt had ones told her to never scream at an abused child. First she didn't understand it but now she could see why you should never do it.

"Are you not mad at me" Harry asked her in the same whisper she used a moment ago.

"Harry I am mad but I was never mad at you. I'm mad at your aunt and uncle. What they are doing to you is not good. But we can stop now because I have enough to help you. I don't know when they will come, but I know that it will be somewhere next week". Slowly Andrea raised her arms. "Come here and let me give you a hug".

Harry looked up at her; he hesitated for a moment before he slowly started to walk over to her.

Andrea didn't do anything and just sat there waiting for him to come into her arms. Slowly he walked closer and leaned into her. She smiled a little and wrapped him into her arms. "I'm sorry Harry, sorry for yelling. But I promise to help you with all I can do".

Harry wrapped his little arms around her and just staid there until it was time for her to get the others from gym class.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this time. See you all at the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	16. C16 Just a couple of days to go

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

A helping hand.

C16 Just a couple of days to go.

In the days that followed. It was Andrea who made sure that Harry knew she was there for him. She could see that he had his doubts and if she was honest she could not blame him for it at all. She now knew how his life was like and it had only been the tip of the iceberg.

Sure he wasn't physically abused. But mentally he was raped over and over again. In her mind, she knew it was a harsh word for her to use, but she could not think of another word to use for it. To deprive a child of his childhood was just as bad as hitting him. To deprive a child of care was just as bad as calling him a freak all the time. To deprive a child of any form of love was just the same as raising him in hell.

As she looked over to the writing she had done about Harry she felt a tear roll over her cheek. The reason was her first real memory of little Harry Potter. The way he asked her what she was doing to him only because he never had or felt a hug before was just killing her slowly from the inside out.

As she wiped away the tear of her cheek she pushed play on the tape recorder. There she could hear Harry telling her about the big scar on his back. When he was seven he had to clean out the cutters, it was then that he missed a step and fell down to the ground. During the fall he hit the side of the box that would keep the leaves that he had gathered. he received a big cut that left a really nasty scar. It would not have been this big if they would have taken him to the doctors but that was something they would never do for him, or would ever think of doing at all.

 _Dear Aunty._

I hope you are doing fine.  
I don't know if this letter will reach you before everything here is done. But I have found someone who is helping me. I do not know if you already know it but this man is from the Malfoy Family. He says he has been cast out because he is a squib. Now I don't know if he is lying or not but he is the only one from the child _welfare Office who was able to help._

 _Now I want to ask you if you could find out if this Michel Malfoy is telling the truth, you know about him being cast out and all._

 _Now to keep you updated. This week I had to ask Harry about his life at the Dursleys. I don't know how to tell you this but if it does not work I will kidnap him personally. I just hope this Mr. Malfoy can get him out of there by next week Or I swear I will do it myself._

 _I got to go, aunty, I still have to finish a letter to this Mr. Malfoy._

 _Love you  
Andrea McGonagall.  
*#*_

 _To Mr. Malfoy_

 _With this letter, I'm sending you the tape I made with Harry._

 _I hope that you have enough so you go and help him. If not I'm going to get him out of there myself._

 _Gr. Andrea McGonagall._

Andrea folded the letters and told her owl to take one to her aunt. The other one she took downstairs to mail it herself the Muggle way. This time she added the tape so he could listen to what Harry had told her.

*#*

Michel Malfoy was looking around his desk. He knew that he had left the documents somewhere around here "Sara where did I leave that file on Harry Potter".

Sara Bones a student who did her internship at the office of the child welfare agency looked around the corner of the door. "A misses Narcissa Black came down to get them. She asked about the file of the Potter boy, Said you told her to get it".

"O Merlin, tell me you didn't. I would never tell anyone about the file of the boy who lived, especially not one Narcissa Malfoy".

"It was Narcissa Black, and who is this boy who lived".

The eyes of Michel just became twice as big as they were. "Nothing, forget I said that. Now tell me you didn't give her the file".

Sara Bones frowned a little. "No I won't forget it and I certainly did".

"What, do you realized what you have done" Michel screamed.

"Yes I know what I did, on the other hand, on the other hand, have to learn to keep your mouth shut about certain things, this because I know all about the boy who lived".

Michel opened his mouth and closed it again. He opened it again and said. "But how, why, you are so young".

Sara pulled a wand out of her sleeve and waved it over herself. Sara Bones changed into another woman and gave Michel a good look. "My name is Hestia Jones. I'm a top Auror of the Auror department. I was sent here two weeks ago by the head of my department for the one and only reason to keep an eye on the case of the boy who lived".

"But, But I only have known about that a little over a week. And you were here two weeks ago. How do you know and why did you give the file to Narcissa Malfoy she is not to be trusted with this information".

Hestia smiled a little. "Sit down Mr. Malfoy".

Michel sat down and scowled at Hestia. "I don't like it when you take me for a fool".

"Then stop acting like one. You may be disinherited from the Malfoy family but you are still a Malfoy. There for we know that you are monitored by the Malfoy's".

"What, No, I have nothing to do with my family".

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. We know that you have no contact with the Malfoy family but they have contact with you. There are monitoring charms all over you".

Michel looked at his body and patted himself.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy and let me explain".

Michal nodded.

"Three weeks ago we found out that the boy who lived was in a very bad situation. At the time we didn't know how bad it was but we had to react. So my boss collected all the information she could get. She found some strange things that could be explained as manipulation or protection".

"Are you going to tell me what your boss had found out or not".

Hestia glared at Michel. "Do not interrupt me again. And No I'm not going to tell you what it is, that is a need to know basis. (Hestia didn't tell him that she didn't know it either). No, my boss knew that if they could not help Harry then the Muggle agencies had to do it. This agency was the one who was most likely contacted, so that is why I was sent here. When I arrived as Sara Bones, I placed detection spells all over the place. One of those spells told me that you were under monitoring charms".

Michel patted his body again but kept looking at Hestia.

That charmed activated the moment you walked into the Ministry of magic. We do not know it for sure but we think it was connected to Lucius. Now Lucius was the one who ordered Narcissa to come over here and to get the file. This because Lucius would have known you would be working here. Now they could never be sure, but by coming here and asking for his file they could always get lucky. And they did because I gave it to Narcissa".

Michel could not hold it any longer. "How could you do that. Lucius wasn't to be trusted when we were little boys and he sure isn't to be trusted now".

Hestia started to laugh. "Do you really think I gave her the real file on Harry potter? In Merlin's name no, who in Merlin's name do you think I'm. Narcissa has a file on Connor McCorwick a boy who went by the name of Harry Potter, just a normal boy who is living a life of luxury somewhere deep in Ireland".

"What there must be thirty thousand Connors living in Ireland" Michel screamed.

"Yes, I do think they will be Searching for a while".

It was now that Hestia opened the letter from Andrea and started to play the tape.

*#*

Thirty minutes later. "Miss Bones, Michel says he is going to Harry Potter this Monday evening at six. If you can't make it I will go in your place and you can expect two full body bags".

Amelia looked up from her desk and looked at the fire. She could see the face of Hestia. "I think I will go myself Hestia but thanks for the offer.

As Hestia's face disappeared, Amelia wondered what that was all about. It must be really something if Hestia could be rattled like that.

 _Dear Mini._

 _I got the go.  
This Monday we will be going to get Harry Potter away from his home.  
Be here at thirty minutes past five._

 _Gr. Amy_

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all the next time.

Gr Winmau.


	17. C17 D-Day

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

A helping hand.

C17 D-Day.

It was the break after the first part of the day when Andrea saw Michel walking into her classroom. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy What can I do for you".

"Good day Miss McGonagall. You don't have to do anything for me. I'm here to tell you that I will go and look at the situation this evening. If it really is as bad as Harry said on the tape, then I'm sure it will be the last dinner heel ever has in that house. Now I know, I'm getting some help from the head of the DMLE, because someone will be with me when I go. Now the main reason why I'm here is to ask you if you wanted to come along tonight".

Andrea didn't have to think long about it. "Sure I want to come along. I don't know what will happen to Harry when you do it but. I want to be there for him.

Michel nodded. A thought inside him screamed that he had to put Andrea straight. He knew that she wanted to be there for Harry and also that she would be. But he also saw that she wanted more. If he was right he could swear that she subconsciously wanted to be his mother. However, in most cases, the one saving the child would never become the parent. Most of the time they ended up with an empty place in their hearts, "Well I will see you there around six o'clock. There we can see who else will come and what we will do before we go in. Just before Michel left he walked over to the window "Can you tell me which one is Harry potter".

Andrea frowned a little as she walked on over to him. "I thought you knew what he looked like. It is the one thing all wizards know".

Michel turned his head to her and shook it. "When the war was at its most dangerous part I had to hide because Muggleborn's and Squibs were hunted by everybody. So I went overseas to work at a Muggle farm in France. It was there that we heard that the boy who lived defeated He who must not be named. It was three weeks later that I returned but I wasn't welcome so I went into the Muggle world and you know the rest".

Andrea knew that a lot of Squibs had left the island for the mainland. Some of them traveled to France and Holland, but most of them went on to Canada and the USA. After the war, it was only a handful of Squibs that came back. So it turned out that Michel was one of them. "Look over there by the tree. It is the boy with the messy black hair".

Michel looked "Thank you I will see you tonight".

The moment Michel left the school he was followed by Hestia Jones under an invisibility cloak.

Andrea looked on as Michel walked away. She shook her head as she saw a ripple in de surroundings a couple of meters behind him. It must have been a trick of the light she thought to herself. Her gaze landed upon Harry and a little smile appeared on her face. "Tonight Harry, Tonight is the night you'll be free".

*#*

Around noon Amelia walked into the gates of Hogwarts. This was the day that they would go and see how Harry was living and if they could take him away from there.

Slowly she walked onto the steps of Hogwarts and entered the great corridor that went all the way down to the great hall. She knew that Mini had a free afternoon on Monday so she didn't want to wait until later that night.

With big steps, she walked into the great hall. All the students were eating their lunch and looked up when they saw her walking in. Most of them didn't know her and just looked up because they were curious about who had walked in.

"Ah Miss Bones what can I do for you today," Albus asked as he saw Amelia walking into the great hall and up to the head table.

"I'm sorry headmaster but there is nothing you could do for me. I'm here to take Minerva away for an afternoon full of shopping and a well-deserved dinner at a nice restaurant".

Minerva raised an eyebrow but knew that Amelia had a reason to say something like that.

"I didn't know Minerva liked to do things like that" Albus said with a smile.

"Well maybe it isn't the thing she likes but the company that goes with it" Amelia responded.

Minerva smiled as she got to her feet. "Let's go to my office so I can change into something more appropriate for our trip, " She told her as she made her way around the table.

A Slytherin boy started to whistle but almost choked when he saw the stern look both Amelia and Minerva gave him.

Back in her office, Minerva turned to Amelia. "Wel, I do not think you came here to ask me out on a date".

Amelia blushed a little. "Well I do have to admit that I kind of fancied you when you were my Professor but I don't think I swing that way".

"Minerva kissed Amelia on her forehead "I'm glad, neither do I and I don't think it's appropriate for a professor to date a student". She smiled again "So why is it you came here so early".

"Well, I thought we could grab a bite to eat first so we could talk about tonight, but also go over there and see for ourselves if we can find something out for ourselves".

Minerva knew exactly what Amelia wanted to do and changed into her Muggle outfit. "I heard of a little café that is very close to the place we have to be".

"Sounds great, let's go over there and see what else there is to see".

*#*

It was five thirty when Andrea walked into Privet drive. As she passed the house at nr Thirty-two she looked at what else there was to see in the street. It was a little further on that she saw a woman appear from underneath an invisibility cloak. Next to the woman was a tabby cat that turned into her aunt.

"See Amelia like clockwork. Every husband comes home at five thirty and is expecting Dinner at six".

Amelia nodded and wanted to say something but she was interrupted.

"Aunty what are you doing here and who is this".

Both Minerva and Amelia turned around. They were a little startled and were looking with a defiant look at the young woman that was speaking to them. "Andrea, what in Merlin's name are you doing here".

"Nice to see you to Aunty" and Andrea stepped forward and hugged her aunt.

Minerva hugged her niece back and turned around to Amelia. "Amelia this is my niece Andrea McGonagall. She has been the one who started this whole thing".

Amelia gave her a quick gaze and nodded her head.

"Andrea, this is Amelia Bones, she is the head of the DLME. She is the one who unraveled the things we know in the magical world. Things I hope to tell you after tonight's events" And Minerva pointed at Amelia. "She will also be the one we go to when all of this is done, to her and the Goblins".

"I can understand that Aunty but what are you doing here now".

"Wel, I think I'm here for the same reason you are here. Tonight is the night Amelia and this Malfoy man get Harry the hell out of there and I want to be there to just to, well you get the idea".

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau


	18. C18 It's almost time

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

A helping hand

C18 It's almost time.

While Minerva, Amelia, and Andrea were watching the house on Nr. 4. they were wondering what Michel had in mind for this evening. "I sure hope we will be able to get him out of there," Andrea said.

Minerva placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Sweetheart, if they won't do anything for him then we will get him out of there ourselves".

Andrea nodded but she still got this nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Amelia threw a doubtful look at Andrea. She was wondering if Andrea wasn't getting too emotional with the Harry Potter thing. She could clearly see the motherly signals' flashing above her head. Unfortunately, it wasn't sure that she would become the new guardian of Harry Potter. Not in the magical world or the Muggle world, she could honestly say that her chances were zero to none.

Just before Amelia could say something about it. she saw a police car turning into the street from the other side of the street. It stopped in front of the house on Nr. Four. Two policemen stepped out of the car. They looked around themselves in confusion and stepped back in their car.

As they were about to drive off again it was Amelia who shot of a silent spell and flattened their left tire. She suddenly realized why everybody didn't do anything to help Harry out of his predicament. "You two wait here. I think I know how Harry slipped through the cracks of the system" and Amelia took off.

Andrea looked at her aunt and saw how she shrugged her shoulders. So she looked back and saw Amelia walking around the house waving her wand around. "Isn't she afraid the muggles will see her".

"No dear, if I know Amelia she placed a notice me not charm on herself".

"How come I can see her," Andrea, asked.

"You are a squib Andrea; you have enough magic in you to not be affected," Minerva said with a smile. "The same can be said for the card Amelia flashed them. As you can see it's a blank piece of paper. But the rune charm on the back of it shows every Muggle the highest ranking they get in their own profession".

It was at that moment that Michel Malfoy drove his car into the street. As he got out he saw an elderly woman walking over to Amelia to get her to the place he was standing. While everybody gathered around he could see that the two policemen he ask to help them remained in their car.

"Why do those two keep sitting there," Michel asked.

"Well, those two will remain there until I tell them to come out" Amelia answered. Michel was about to say something but Amelia held up her hand. "Before you say anything, let me first explain why. You see I saw that something was wrong when those Policemen got out of the car and immediately went back in it".

Michel looked at the house. "You mean there is a ward there that keeps the Muggles away".

"No, not a normal ward but a blood ward, this ward is very special. It doesn't keep the Muggles away but everybody who wants to do harm to the family. And every time someone wants to help Harry they do it with the intention to help one member but to harm the other ones. So the ward makes them do the opposite. But if you want to do harm to just one you have a free pass into the ward".

"But that means".

"That means that whenever someone wants to help Harry they also want to do harm to the Family and are repelled. But if they want to do harm to just Harry they want to do harm to the family to and are also repelled. It's a very affecting ward but it has the down site that the family can do harm to a family member without anyone stopping them because their intention is way off from what the ward is there for" Amelia went on.

"Can you take down the ward without the family seeing you".

"I already did, but we have to wait a couple of more minutes before the ward will be completely down. I do however want to talk to you about how we are going to do this".

Michel nodded and took the three ladies' away from the house.

*#*

At five twenty Vernon Dursley turned his car into the driveway of his house at Number four.

The car jumped in to relieve the moment he stepped out.

Vernon looked across the street and saw a tabby cat sitting on the fence. For a moment he thought he had seen that cat before when it was reading a map. But then again that had been a trick of his mind almost eight years ago. He sniffed loudly and walked into the house.

Petunia was sitting in her seat next to the door when she heard her husband park the car. He is early. "You, Freak, get his brandy ready and prepare the dinner. It has to be ready at six so we could eat at that specific time".

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" came the whispered voice of Harry. That little boy slid a chair over to the counter and climbed upon it so he could get the brandy for his uncle. It was a minute later that the same boy walked into the room with a big glass of brandy. Slowly he put it down and glanced out of the window. His eyes got a little bigger when he saw a woman waving a stick around in their front garden. At first, he wanted to say something about it.

"You better start with my dinner BOY or you won't have any dinner yourself" his Uncle snapped.

Harry forgot all about the woman and rushed back into the kitchen. To finish the dinner before his uncle would get really mad at him. Harry went on and could hear his uncle and aunt listening to a story from Dudley while they were telling him what a good boy he had been. Dudley was showing them his paper of which he had barely received a passing grade. While Harry listened to the story he thought about his own paper. His mark was lower than Dudley's but he knew he could have done it so much better. But if he did they would have blamed him for cheating. No, the only one who would appreciate his efforts was Andrea but she wasn't there for him. She promised to get him out of here but he was still making them their dinner.

A small tear escaped his eye and he had to look up to blink it away. It was now for the second time that he saw the woman waving a stick around, only this time she was walking through the back garden. Harry sniffled a little as he placed the dinner on the table. "Dinner is ready," he said as he stood to the side and looked on as his family came in to have their dinner.

Vernon walked in and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry lowered his head and walked into his cupboard. As he sat his little body down on the mattress that was in the cupboard he heard his uncle placing the padlock on the door. He sighed deeply as he knew that he would not get any dinner at all this time.

Harry didn't know how much time had gone by but all of a sudden there was a lot of noise coming from the front door.

A/N: This was it again for this week. I don't know when but see you all the next time.

Gr. Winmau.


	19. C19 It is time

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C19 It is time.

* * *

Amelia stood by Michel but kept her eyes on the house on number four. Something told her that the wards that had been placed around the house were somehow connected to the amount of bullying, Harry, had received from his family.

Sure she knew that Andrea had said that he hadn't been physically abused, but mentally abuse, could be so much more damaging than a hit or a kick. "Michel how do you want to do this," she asked.

Michel looked at the house and swallowed a bit. Well, first I wanted to go into the house with only one policeman, but I think that you are better. Now the first thing I wanted to do was to go into that house at six o ten. If I understand correctly then the family will be sitting at the dinner table having their dinner and the boy would be in his cupboard".

Amelia gave him a pointed look when he said that Boy.

Again Michel swallowed and corrected himself. "Harry I mend Harry, It is the one thing we need to find out if he is in that cupboard than we have to get him out of there in a second. I also want one of the cops standing with us at the door so he can see what we find in the cupboard. It would give us a lot of leverage if we take the muggles to court".

Amelia nodded and looked over at the policeman. She had done a quick surge of the two policemen after she had found out who they were. One of them was a Muggle but had a cousin in Hogwarts. So he knew about magic. The other was one of her Aurors, but again, she had kept it a secret, just like she had done with Hestia Jones. "I understand Michel, so I would say you let Steve stay at the door. He knows about us so he would be our best solution".

Michel nodded and looked over at the police car. "Let me tell him and then we can go".

*#*

"Albus, Albus are you there" sounded a voice in the floo.

Albus who was looking at some papers looked up in surprise. He had been so deep in thought while he did his paperwork that he almost didn't hear the voice that was calling him. "Misses Figg, how nice it is to hear from you," He said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Albus there is something happening in front of the house. I don't know what it is but it isn't good".

"What, What house are you talking about".

Just as Misses Figg was about to answer him something exploded behind Albus. "Merlin's beard the wards around the house of Harry have fallen. Step aside misses Figg I'm coming through".

Misses Figg had to hurry away because Albus stepped through the floo not more than a second later. "Thank you, Miss Figg, I'm going over there right away".

*#*

Michel who had just been to the two police officers walked back to Amelia "Okay, Steve will come to the door when we ask him over. But when can we go in".

"Just one more moment, we are still waiting on the one who placed the wards. Because if I'm not mistaken one of his things has exploded, the one that told him that the wards are down".

"Wait, what are you all doing here".

"And there we have him, Hi Albus".

"Amelia, I, you, Here".

Amelia turned away from Albus and started to walk to the front door. "Minerva please keep an eye on him. If he steps one step towards the house you have my permission to stun him or cut off his legs".

Albus swallowed as he looked over at Minerva who was already pointing her wand at his back.

Michel didn't know what was happening but hurried after Amelia who was already at the door. She had waved Steve over to come stand by her while she was knocking on the door.

*#*

Vernon Dudley was eating his Dinner and looked out of the Window. "Petunia dear, how long has that Police car been standing there".

Petunia stood and glanced out of the window. "I don't know but I bet they are here for that gay couple at the end of the street, with all that filth that goes on down there".

Vernon Nodded and grabbed his fifth chicken leg as Dudley started on his eight.

There was a loud knocking on the front door. "Boy, get the door" Vernon yelled. Then Vernon waited for a bit before he remembered that he had locked the boy in his cupboard. Again there was another round of knocking. "Damn Freak" he yelled. With a lot of huffing and puffing, he got out of his chair. He wobbled down through the little hallway and slammed his fist against the cupboard. "You keep quiet you hear". With his left hand, he opened the door and said: "We don't wah ha ahh". While he stepped back with a wand pointed at his nose.

*#*

Amelia had just knocked when she heard a loud voice calling from the other side of the door. "Boy get the door". Amelia frowned and looked over at Albus who stood there with a questioning look on his face. It was again that she was wondering if Albus knew what was happening. It was something she had to ask him later. Now, however, she had other things on her mind. She raised her hand again and knocked for the second time only a little harder. "Damn Freak" she heard again followed by a loud slam. "You keep quiet you hear". That was followed by the lock of the door turning over as it opened. "We don't wah ha ahh".

"Mister Dursley, My name is Amelia Bones, and I'm here for Harry Potter".

Vernon started to turn red from anger. "You are here for that Freak".

"I would watch what you say Mr. Dursley" Amelia snapped.

Michel realized that things could go south very fast and had to intervene before it did. "Please, could we go in and talk about Harry Potter".

Vernon turned his gaze over to Michel. "And who might you be" Vernon yelled.

"I'm the department head of the child's welfare agency in London, " Michel said as he puffed out his chest a little.

Vernon huffed. "I had a lot, of you people, talk to me, but they never found something. So I would say thank you and goodbye" He went on to slam the door.

Just before the door closed Amelia blasted a tiny blasting hex to it and it slammed Vernon to the ground. The racket Vernon made, made Petunia and Dudley run into the corridor.

Petunia saw Vernon on the ground and went to help him up. But if you saw her pulling on the arm of Vernon you could compare it by picking up a car with a small stick. After another go Petunia dropped his arm and walked over to the door. She looked at Amelia and Michel. "What the hell do you want" she screamed.

"Misses" Michel started but never finished as Petunia looked over his shoulder.

"You, you left that freak here, never asked or considered that we never wanted him," Petunia said as she pointed somewhere.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay".

Amelia turned around and raised an eyebrow at what she saw. She didn't know what happened but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

* * *

Gr. Winmau


	20. C20 to the rescue

A/N: This story is not mine this is a story from a fan. Yes I know the last chapter was a tease but I couldn't resist, Sorry. I do hope this will make it up to you all. Enjoy.

A helping hand.

* * *

C 20 to the rescue.

* * *

Amelia looked straight at Michel as he talked to Petunia Dursley. She gave him a Good look and didn't really know what to think of him. Maybe it was because he was a Malfoy and maybe that was also why she didn't really trust him.

Petunia was a completely different story. She never knew her personally but heard a lot of stories about her from Lily. One thing was sure; she didn't like her at all.

"You, you left that freak here, never asked or considered that we never wanted him," Petunia said as she pointed her finger somewhere.

Amelia was a little startled when Petunia pushed her hand between them. Or it was because the slap she heard from behind her. She quickly turned her head around and saw Andrea jumping from left to right. She was holding one hand and was waving the other around in pain. The reason why was lying on the ground next to Minerva and was holding his bleeding nose.

She turned around so she could hide her smile without a lot of difficulties. Albus deserved it and Andrea was the one who could get away with it. "Misses Dursley If we could, we would like to talk to you inside the house".

Petunia looked around and over to the cupboard. She gave a little sigh of relieve because the freak hadn't given a sign that he was in there. "Okay but only you to. The old man stays outside".

Michel and Amelia Nodded and started to walk after Petunia.

Vernon, who had got back up to his feet, was already in the kitchen.

Just two steps into the hallway Amelia stumbled and tapped the lock on the cupboard when she went down. The door swung open and Amelia faked a look of surprise when she looked into the cupboard. Her look turned into one of hate when she looked up at Petunia.

Petunia looked from the cupboard to Amelia with a shocked look on her face. "We never wanted him" she screamed.

Amelia didn't say anything and just turned to the little boy that was trying to make himself a permanent part of the back wall. "Hello, young man, my name is Amelia".

Harry had his eyes almost closed because of the hallway light and gazed over at Amelia. He didn't know who this woman was but he had seen her in the front and back garden. It was there that he had seen her waving a stick around. He didn't know her and he didn't trust her at all. He shook his head and pushed himself further against the wall.

Amelia stretched her hand out, slowly towards him but Harry kept on pushing himself back into the back wall.

Amelia pulled back her hand and pushed herself away from the cupboard. "Steve, arrest the two adults in the kitchen and take the other boy back to the station. Kingsley get over here and arrest Albus Dumbledore. I don't know what his role in all of this is but he has been the one who placed Harry Potter in this house.

Michel looked at it all and saw a Police officer turn into an Auror. "You did it again, don't you trust me at all" he screamed.

"Honestly, NO," Amelia said. "You are still a Malfoy, and you only started to believe this story when I got involved. Before that, you haven't done enough to help him. If you looked at all the reports, you could have seen that in every report that has been made that there hasn't been one conversation with the Dursleys. That alone should have told you that there wasn't done anything to help him".

"But".

"No, butts" and Amelia gave a pointed look. "I have looked over the files Auror Jones gave me."It is written in Black and White that there has never been a conversation with the two Dursleys nor has there even been a talk with Mr. Potter himself. Now I can understand the first two times, but with ten similar reports, I know that someone has been sleeping on the job. Now I also know that it wasn't you but it is still a big problem for me".

Michel thought for a little and nodded. He hadn't looked at the reports he only reacted at the name Harry Potter. He always hated it when he was cast out of the family. So the first thing he thought was this could be the way to get back at them. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be, there is a six-month gap between you and the last report. So it happened before you took your position. You, on the other hand, took the initiative to contact me and put the Muggles in motion".

Michel nodded but had lost the conversation when he saw Harry trying to get out of the cupboard. But the moment he looked at him he could see Harry running back in and trying to become one with the wall again. It was now that Michel learned how bad it has been for Harry. For a boy to hide away from every adult, meant that he had been hurt by a lot of them in many ways.

So he kneeled down and tried to get Harry out of the cupboard. But just like Amelia before him, Harry tried to become one with the back wall. "I hate this, I'm going to grab him".

Just as Michel was about to put his hand on Harry he was pulled back by Amelia. She pulled him back into the living room.

"What. Why did you pull me away".

"He doesn't trust you now. What the hell do you thing he does when you pull him out of there with force".

"Ohh".

"What we need now, is someone he does trust" and Amelia started to look around for who that could be".

"Afelia fo fou fink I fould Have a ford fit farry".

Amelia turned around and saw Albus standing behind her with his hand on his nose. She kept herself from smiling, mostly because she didn't know what he said. "What was that".

"Fo fou fink I fould Have a ford fit farry".

Her eyes became big, "Are you crazy, you have been the one who placed him here. Now I'm not sure what your role in all of this has been, but you are the last I one I would let near him".

Albus turned his eyes to the floor. He didn't know what he had done but knew that Amelia blamed him for it. The only thing he didn't understand was why Harry was locked up in a cupboard.

*#*

Andrea who had seen it all snuck behind Amelia and into the little hallway. She had heard the stories from Harry but she had to swallow when she saw the size of the cupboard. She kneeled down so she was at the same height as Harry. "He Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry was still trying to become one with the wall when he heard the voice of Andrea talking to him. He looked up and stared at her in disbelieve.

It unsettled Andrea for a little bit and knew that she had to wait for him.

"I… I… Thought you weren't coming," Harry said in a little voice as he pushed himself back further against the wall.

"Harry," Andrea said softly. "I told you I would help you, I promised you I would, so why would you think I wasn't coming".

Harry started to fiddle with his feet. "Nobody ever did. My mum who was a slut left me here. My drunken father who didn't want me, I don't know why but then they all died. Then there were the adults I ask for help who told me they would tell the police but they never came".

Andrea sat back a little. This was the first time Harry said something about his mother. Only the things he said were nothing like the Lily she knew. "Harry why do you think you mother was a slut".

Harry shrugged his little shoulders. "I don't know what it means but my aunt always said she was a slut and my father a drunk. They had no jobs and they didn't love me at all. So I was left here because they didn't want me, then they killed themselves in a car crash".

Andrea hurt the words and had to shake her head again. She was sure James and Lily loved him but he just didn't know because of all the lies that were told. "Come Harry; let's get you out of here".

Harry stepped forward and looked around the edge of the cupboard wall. He could see the front door and the police officer that was looking at him. He immediately went back into the cupboard.

Andrea saw him looking and knew that he was scared. "Come Harry I will stay with you".

"Can't I stay with you for always" Harry whispered.

There was the hope again, it all showed in his little emerald green eyes. "I.. I don't know Harry. That will be something that Miss Bones has to decide. But until then I will be with you".

"You promise".

"Yes, Harry, I promise," Andrea said. She only hoped that Amelia would let Harry stay with her or her with Harry. She had to ask her later. Now it was Harry who she had to think about".

It was then that they all saw Harry for the first time. He was way too small and hiding behind Andrea as if it was the only person he knew while he was in a different country.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all the next time.

* This line from Albus *"Afelia fo fou fink I fould Have a ford fit farry"* Was *Amelia do you think I could have a word with Harry.*

Gr. Winmau.


	21. C21 A crazy thing called truth

A/N: This story is not mine this is a story from a fan. Enjoy.

A helping hand.

* * *

C 21. A crazy thing called truth.

* * *

As one they were all watching Harry Potter and especially the way he was hiding behind Andrea.

Minerva could see that he had the eyes of Lily and the face of James, but everything else was nothing from both of them. Little Harry was scared and ready to run if it wasn't for her niece keeping him behind her. "Amelia, I think it would be better if Andrea took him back to her home. She has an extra room for him and we could conjure a bed for him there".

Amelia looked over at little Harry and nodded. "Yes, you are right Minerva; I also think she should take him to one of those fast food restaurants. Only Merlin knows, when the last time was, he had a decent meal, or if he ever had one".

Minerva walked over to Andrea and kneeled down in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter," she said softly.

Harry pulled himself further behind Andrea and was only looking from behind her leg. This lady in front of him knew his name but he didn't know hers. She was a little scary but she seemed nice in a way. "I..m Ha..rry. Just Ha.. rry Miss".

Minerva smiled a soft smile. "McGonagall, Miss McGonagall".

The eyes of Harry became a little bigger when he heard her name. He looked around the leg of Andrea and up at her before he ducked away again.

Andrea bended down and pulled Harry from behind her. "Harry this is my aunty, she is one of the people who will help me, to keep you away from here".

"Yeah".

"Yes, I will Harry," Minerva said softly. She knew that he was very scared and that was the reason why she did it softly. "I Promise you that you will never come back here, but for now you will go away with Andrea till I come and get you both".

The eyes of Harry lid up when he heard that he was going away.

Minerva smiled and stood back up. "I talked to Amelia and we want you to take Harry back to your home. But before you do that, take him to, Get Lucky Fly Chicken or Mc Dowels and make sure he has enough food in him for a change".

Andrea smiled but hadn't the heart to correct her aunty. "Come Harry lets go have some fun".

As Andrea Took Harry to her car, Amelia and Minerva were looking at them when they walked away. "Minerva, I had a quick look at that cupboard and it really is his bedroom. So that would explain why he is so small".

"I don't like it, Amelia, All I want to do now is".

"Ver if thef foman fakin Farry".

"Oooo for Merlin sake Albus" Amelia snapped. "You're supposed to be the best wizard in Britain if not in the world. Don't you ever learned to do an Episkey wordlessly" and she pointed her wand at the nose of Albus. "EPISKEY".

"Thank you," Albus said as he rubbed his nose. "I asked, where is that woman taking Harry". Suddenly the tone from Albus went from his grandfatherly sweet to very demanding.

His tone could be understandable if he was the one saving Harry from this home, however, he wasn't. "Now listen here, Albus. You can praise yourself lucky that I haven't arrested you yet for leaving Harry in this dump".

Albus started to splutter but Amelia had none of it. "No, Albus. You left him here all those years ago and hid him away from our world. Now I'm still not sure if you know anything about the things that are going on behind those doors. But until I'm sure you are my biggest suspect. The next thing I found, were blood wards with your signature all over it. Tell me, Albus, what happened to the blood wards if there is no love to strengthen them".

Slowly all the color drained out of his face. As he started to turn around Amelia snapped again. "You stay right here mister, I haven't excused you yet".

Minerva knew that if Albus said another word Amelia would hex him. "Come, Albus, I can see that a lot of this is new for you but you have only yourself to blame".

"But Minerva I never".

Now it was Minerva that snapped at him. "That is why you are in this trouble. You could have looked in on him at least ones a year. If you did, this would not have happened, so in my book, you are just as much responsible as those monsters inside".

"But".

"No, Buts Albus, I'm far from happy with the things you told me over the years. Every year you told me and Poppy that he was fine, and it is clear that he wasn't. You lied to us and I hate to think what the Goblins are going to say when they hear about this. The Potters are their biggest customers and were on a personal level with them. They were ready to go to war with Voldemort to protect them. If Harry hadn't stopped him that night we could had another rebellion on our hands. So just stop it and stay out of the way, if you don't I'm personally going to tell the Goblins all about this".

Albus stood there for a moment a lot of things were going through his mind. Was the Horcrux still behind the scar of Harry and was it the same size, or did it become bigger and was it influencing the mind of Harry. If that was it, it might be the reason why Harry was treated the way he was. The other thing that was running through his mind was the last will of the Potters. He had sealed it and only the Goblins had another copy. Did they opened it and shared it with Minerva or was it still sealed up just like the marriage contract? The contract wasn't binding. No, it was mostly to keep him and his greatest supporters save for the death eaters that were still walking around".

*#*

As Minerva was taking her frustration out on Albus, Amelia was walking back to the house. At the front window, she looked inside and saw Kingsley standing behind Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They weren't going anywhere. As she walked to the door she saw Michel waiting for her.

"Miss Bones, Have you looked in the cupboard. I think he has been in there from the day he was left behind".

Amelia shook her head and rushed inside. By the cupboard, she kneeled down and took a good look around.  
This was it again for this week; see you all in the next chapter. Gr. Winmau.


	22. C22 The truth is hard to swallow part 1

A/N: This story is not mine this is a story from a fan. Enjoy.

A helping hand.

C22 The truth is hard to swallow part 1.

Amelia kneeled down and looked around the Cupboard. There was a little basket in the corner that looked very old. She took her wand out of the holster and looked at Michel. "Did you take the pictures you needed".

Michel nodded and looked on as Amelia said "REPARO". Right in front of his eyes, the basket started to turn back to the way it had been many years ago.

Just a few moments after the spell there was a nice basket standing in front of them in the middle of the cupboard. It was the size of a small baby. In that basket was a little blanket that was decorated with little snitches.

"How long will it be like that" Michel asked as he took the blanket out of the basket.

"I don't know. It all depends on how old it is. The older it is the shorter the time it remains restored". Amelia looked on as Michel took the blanket out of the basket. Her breath got stuck in her throat the moment she saw the name Harry Embroidered into the fabric. It was the blanket that she had given him on his first birthday just before they went into hiding. "I gave him this blanket, Lily told me that he always took it whit him or cried if he didn't have it around".

Both of them looked on and saw little things that were just as old or a little younger, but all of it was from the time he was a baby. Yet the moment they were taking it all in it started to deteriorate back to the state they found it in. The thing that was new or as new as it could be was a piece of foam the size of the cupboard floor. It looked like it had been his mattress just like a thin piece of cloth that must have functioned as his blanket.

"If you want to hex them, could you wait until I have my go the Muggle way," Michel asked wit more venom then she had heard before.

Amelia didn't answer him but just nodded as she got up and made her way over to Petunia and Vernon. It was there that she stood to the side and let Michel do the talking.

Michel didn't have to be told what to do so he took the chair opposed of Vernon and sat down. "I hope that you do understand that it isn't looking very good for your side of the story".

"What the hell are you talking about; the freak deserved everything he got".

This comment made Michel look up and Amelia murderous.

"W… Wh.. What do you mean" Michel stammered?

Vernon hung a little forward, his Moustache bristling, his beady eyes hateful. "I don't like freaks like you. It's not natural, it's freakish. I don't like it and I don't want any business with it at all, or any of you for that matter. We banished that freak of a sister of hers when her parents died and now we had to take care of that freak kid of hers".

It was now that Amelia snapped at him. "So by taking care of him, you are locking him up, starving him, neglecting him".

Vernon looked at her but it was Petunia that answered her. "He got what he needed, he didn't die did he, and like we said we didn't want him. He was left here like a sack of potatoes, so why not treat him as one".

Michel could see that Amelia was getting very mad so he took over. "If you didn't like him at all why didn't you bring the boy to us so we could find a new home for him".

"Why the kid had to be here for our protection and I do have to think of my Little Dudders".

So you just locked him up like an animal to be used for your own good just like the money you got to take care of him" Amelia snapped.

This time it was Vernon that answered Amelia. "You mean that pocket money they gave us. That is barely enough to pay the rent for him. That little bit that is left over we give to Dudley, you don't want our boy to feel neglected now do you".

Amelia stood with her wand in her hand ready to curse the hell out of Vernon. But before she got so far it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who threw up a protection shield. "Amelia lets go outside for a moment" He shouted.

Amelia turned around her nostrils flaring in hate. It took her a moment before she knew what happened and nodded.

"Amelia what in Merlin's name are you thinking. This is not the first time we saved a Muggleborn from abuse. So why are you so worked up about this one".

Amelia just stared at him for a couple of seconds. "I never told you who the boy was, did I".

"What do you mean by that"?

"Well the boy we took from the cupboard is Harry Potter and those people inside are his last and only remaining family". Kingsley snapped his head around so fast that Amelia heard the snap. She was sure that he would need to go to St. Mungo's just to help him handle the pain that he was about to feel later tonight.

Just as Amelia was about to go back in, Michel came outside followed by the other policeman who guided Vernon and Petunia who were both wearing handcuffs. "I'm going to take them to the precinct to interrogate them further to make it official.

While the others looked on they saw that the woman from across the street came over to take Dudley for the rest of the night. "Who might you be" Amelia asked.

"My name is Arabella Figg and the Dursleys asked me to take care of Dudley just like I did for Harry if they went away".

Amelia nodded and walked back inside, but the name Figg kept going through her mind. As she walked around the house with Michel at her side they both looked at what there was to see. Or in this case the lack of it. There were no pictures indicating that there was another young boy in the house. Most of the pictures there were, were from their own little walking whale of a baby.

This cost both of them to scowl at what they saw but it wasn't enough to convict them of any wrong doing. The lack of pictures told them that they didn't care about the boy, but it didn't tell them that they were neglecting him.

No, the first prove they had been the extra bedroom upstairs. There was the main bedroom with a double bed. There was one kid's room that was clearly for their son. Then there was another bedroom with a single bed in it, after a good look, it was clear that it was a Guest room.

After that bathroom, there was one other room. It wasn't a big room but it could be fitted with a single bed. It could have been a room that was ideal for Harry. This room, however, was filled up with broken toys, children's story books. An old computer and other kids stuff. "Amelia what do you think of this room".

Amelia took in the room with her eyes. "It's clear that they don't want Harry around at all. This could be a nice room for him, Even if they would bring in the bear necessities it would show us the felt something for him. By having this room and putting him into the cupboard it tells me they don't".

Michel nodded "I will take all the pictures and see to it that they will be locked up until the day they have to face the truth. Will you go to Mr. Potter and take some pictures of his current clothes; it is the only thing I still need to get those people out of their guardianship. After that, he is all yours until he is needed here again".

"I will do that when I see him later tonight. Do you think that it would be alright to let him stay with Andrea for that time"?

Michel had to think a little. "Yes, I could tell that this is the best thing for him at this point. I only hope that she doesn't get too attached to the boy. I can't guaranty that he will end up with her. Most of the time it doesn't end that well".

This has been the one thing Amelia had been thinking about. It was clear to everyone around that Andrea had a soft spot for the boy, but even in the magical world, it was not a green card for getting him. "It is the same thing in our world. Just loving him isn't a guaranty for getting him. I'm sure that the case will get in front of the Wizengamot and Lucius will be the one dictating it".

After those words, Michel left to go to the police office and Amelia went to Andrea together with Minerva.

A/N: This was it again for this week, see you all next time.


	23. C23 A night of wonder

A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews. I really appreciate them and any ideas are welcome. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

A helping hand

C23 A night of wonder.

Andrea looked on as Minerva told Harry that he would never return to this place. His little eyes lighted up the moment he heard the words. But just like they always did with her they turned back into doubt.

When she heard her aunt telling her to take Harry to the fly chicken she had to hide a giggle. Her aunt would understand it but it always made her feel bad when she laughed as her aunt slipped up.

Harry didn't hear the slip-up or he just didn't know of those fast food restaurants. It gave her another feeling of blind fury, but she also knew that it would not be good for her if she went inside and beat up that whale of a man. "Come on Harry, you are coming with me tonight".

"Really," Harry asked again in disbelieve.

"Yes Harry, you are really coming home with me" Her smile got a little wider when she saw the excitement in his eyes. "Go, Harry, go to the car and I will say goodbye to my aunt and I will be right there".

"Really".

"Yes Harry, Really" and she turned back to Minerva. "I think he has forgotten everything and the only word he knows is really".

Minerva smiled as her niece walked away with a bouncing Harry in front of her.

*#*

In the car.

"Harry please sit back and fasten your seatbelt".

"But I don't want to make your car dirty" he whispered.

Andrea gave a small sigh. This could go on for a very long time, they may not have beaten him but his personal view was very bad. He didn't have any identity of his own and the only thing she saw was this broken-down boy that knew only one thing. He was too much; to dirty to freakish, if she would talk in the way of his uncle. She knew better but he didn't, the only thing he really knew was to survive. It would be a good trial if he had to deal with some of the purebloods, but not just yet. Harry what do you want. Mc Donalds or Kentucky fried chicken".

Harry had slid into the back of his seat as he was looking at all the buildings they were passing. "What are those".

"Those are fast food restaurants, Harry. They are named that way because you will get the food very fast".

"I think I heard Dudley say something about Mc Donalds. He, one's thanked his father for getting him a BigMac or something like that. Only I don't know what it is because I never got to go with them".

"Harry if you never went with them, then how do you know they went".

"Every time they went Dudley talked about it. The whole night he said how good it was and how he loved it. Then Uncle Vernon would promise him to take him again soon".

Andrea took a careful look at Harry as he was talking about it. His eyes were dull but other than that there was no reaction. He was telling it as of it was the most normal thing in the world. Dudley got everything and he never did. "Well this time I'm going to take you, and you can get anything you want". She was waiting for the 'really' but it never came. He just looked at her with big questioning eyes.

It was ten minutes later that they stopped in front of the first McDonalds she saw. Harry took a happy meal while Andrea took an adult meal. She didn't know the last time he had a full fill and didn't want to over feed him the first night he was with her.

As they sat down she could see how Harry was unwrapping his hamburger. It was like a present to him and the paper was made of silk in the way he folded it when he was done. She could even see him eyeing it and thinking about taking it with him.

Andrea just kept her eye on Harry and didn't say a thing. He was enjoying his food and was eating it with little tiny bites. They were so small that he wouldn't have to chew, yet he was chewing it to get every flavor he could get out of it.

It hurt her when she had to explain what he had to do with the sauce for his French fries. It was after that that she walked to the counter to get three more cups of sauce because he loved it so much.

"Come, Harry, it is time to go home," Andrea said as Harry was done with the puzzle.

Harry got out of his chair and started to grab the paper that had been around his hamburger. "No Harry, you don't have to take it, it is only a wrapping. It would be better if you took the puzzle. There is a Coloring page on the back of it".

At first, he yanked his hand away like it had been hurt the moment Andrea said No, as he waited he was ready himself for the shouting that would be coming his way. Yet there wasn't any, the only thing he heard was a soft voice telling him about a Coloring page on the back of his puzzle. So he turned the page around and forgot all about the wrapping paper from his Hamburger.

*#*

It was an hour later that Andrea walked Harry into her little apartment. He hadn't said much but she hadn't expected it. It had been a very busy and overwhelming day for him. She smiled a little as she could see his eyes fall because he was just too tired to stay awake. "Come on Harry, let's get you to bed".

Harry didn't respond but let himself be guided to a little room where there was an air bed lying on the ground with a sleeping bag on top of it. "Is that my bed?" Harry asked Andrea with a smile that was about to split his face in two.

"Sorry Harry it is not much but it is the best I can do for now".

"What, it is the best bed I ever had," he said still with that same smile on his face. He crawled onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly".

*#*

"Andrea where are you" Minerva called as she walked into the little apartment that was owned by her niece.

"I'm here Aunty".

Minerva heard Andrea calling from a room down the hallway. She walked over and pushed the door open. There she saw her niece sitting on the ground brushing her fingers through the hairs of Harry as he slept peacefully on the air bed.

"I could not leave him, He never had McDonald's before and his cousin was there every week to then rub it into his face. He said it like he wasn't worthy enough to have it and he believed it. It is such a sweet boy and they just didn't care whether he lived or died" Andrea said as small tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Minerva walked back out of the room and closed the door behind her. She turned her head to Amelia and sighed deeply. "Do you think there is a chance that she will get custody over him".

"I'm sorry Minerva. The chances for that are slim to none. It will go to the Wizengamot and that will be a battle between Lucius and Albus. The only thing we can hope for is that Albus didn't know anything about this so we could get him to consider Andrea, other than that her chances are very, very slim.

A/N: This was it again at this time; see you all in the next chapter.


	24. C24 The morning after

A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews. I really appreciate them and any ideas are welcome. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

A/N: A special thanks to Arnie100 and PhoenixGrifyndor for giving me some ideas to work out further.

* * *

A helping hand

* * *

C24 The morning after.

Minerva shook her head as she looked into the room for a second time an hour later. Andrea had fallen asleep but was still brushing through the hairs of Harry. With a wave of her wand, she levitated Andrea.

Amelia heard the spell and rushed into the room. She saw what Minerva did and created a bed for her to sleep on. She then Levitated Harry next to her and saw how both of them cuddled together like a lioness and her cub.

They closed the door and turned to the other room. Minerva created two Separate beds and softly said. "If you want we could share this room and see what tomorrow brings. I'm not sure if I want to leave Andrea alone just yet".

Amelia smiled a little. "Yes, I will stay here too for tonight. Susan is with the Abbotts so I don't have anywhere to go just yet".

"But first let's get a night cap," Minerva said as she rubbed her hands together. Amelia smiled and pulled Minerva along to the kitchen.

*#*

It was early in the morning when Andrea walked out of the room into a little hallway. Next, to her, the door opened and her aunty stepped out of her room. She sniffed the air and smiled as she smelled the nice smell of baked bacon in the morning. She then looked back to her aunty and saw Amelia stepping out of the room sniffing the air. The eyes of Andrea became big and she rushed out of the hall way and ran to the kitchen.

At the door, she stopped and got bumped by her aunty who had ran after her. Amelia who was the last to arrive in the doorway to the kitchen looked over their shoulders and saw little Harry at the stove. He was cooking breakfast and had the table set for three. She saw him placing the food on the table and take a seat in the corner of the floor.

Andrea took another look at the table and saw he had made everything she didn't want. The freshly baked bacon smelled delicious but those sausages just looked too greasy as if they were not only baked in grease. No, they look like they had swum in it. The eggs were just as fattening as the bacon. She counted the plates and saw three of them.

Her eyes found the corner where Harry was sitting quietly on the ground his head turned down to the floor. Slowly she walked over to him and kneeled down to be at his level. "Harry" she almost whispered.

Harry lifted his tiny head and gazed slowly into her eyes. He was afraid of her anger and what she would do. He had done something wrong and he knew it.

"Harry, why are there three plates on the table," She asked him as softly as she could. There had to be a reason but him setting the table with an extra plate wasn't one of them. It could have been that he still thought about the Dursleys and that that was the reason for three plates.

"You are three" and he lifted his finger. "One, Two, Three," he said as he counted each one of them.

But there are four of us Harry, "One, Two, Three and four" Andrea counted as she pointed her finger at Harry and counted to four.

Harry shook his little head. "I'm a freak; Freaks do not eat at the table with the others".

Andrea took his little head into her hands as she cupped his cheeks. "You are not a freak, Harry" she again told him softly but with a sharp edge to her voice. "You were never a freak they were wrong and you are Harry James Potter".

Harry didn't say anything and lowered his eyes again. "I'm a freak and I do freakish things. I…. I… I did it with the breakfast, I'm a freak and I don't sit on the table" He turned his back to her and locked his eyes to the wall.

Andrea stood and turned back to her aunty and Amelia. "We have to tell him, we have to tell him why he is not a freak".

Minerva looked at Amelia "What do you think, can we tell him".

Amelia looked from the back of Harry to Andrea and Minerva. "I don't know".

"Stuff it Amelia" Andrea snapped. "This is Harry James Potter he is, by all means, a pure blood. Are you telling me Susan doesn't know anything or some of those death eaters spawn you are always trying to get to Azkaban?"

"Minerva" Amelia Snapped.

"Sorry, she is my niece and knows everything about our world," Minerva told Amelia as she lowered her eyes.

"Don't you ignore me" Andrea snapped again. "I'm a squib just like my parents. So don't snap at my aunt. I have been to Hogwarts and everything. I know all there is to Know; I have been close friends with Alice and Lily, so don't tell me anything. I know that every kid in that world learns about magic from the day they can talk".

"M..Magic".

The three of them froze when they heard the unbelief in the voice of Harry. None of them had realized that Harry was still in the room.

"Magic is not real, Magic is freakish, Magic is not there" Harry recited like it was a line he had heard over and over again.

Now it was Amelia who kneeled down in front of him. "Come sit with us Harry, Magic is real and we will tell you all about it".

Harry had disbelieve written all over his face. Andrea was looking at him closely. What Amelia may see as disbelieve she knew as doubt. Harry was living in a world of his own and he has been there from the day he was left at his aunt. A talk alone would not make him believe Magic was real, they had to show him and she knew that it would explain the things his uncle called freakish.

Minerva walked over to the cabinet and floated a plate to the table with her wand. She was one of action instead of explaining.

Harry looked at the plate as it floated to the table. His mouth was hanging open and followed the plate as it softly glided down to the table.

The three adults were only looking at the reaction as Harry took the plate from the table and lifted it up a little. "This is freakish" he stated.

"No Harry" Andrea started softly. "This is real, this is Magic".

"But, but".

"They lied to you Harry, they were afraid of you, of what you can do, Magic is real your mother was a witch just as your father was a Wizard," Andrea told him while she was ignoring the evil look Amelia was throwing her. My aunty is a witch and she just floated a plate in mid air".

Amelia threw her hands in the air. "You're right he has to know. I don't like it but he has to know".

A phone rang and Amelia took a small cell phone out of her pocket. After five minutes she gestured Andrea and Minerva along to the hallway. There she threw up a privacy wall as she said. "You two tell him about magic but nothing about his scar or the reason why he has it. He is eight and doesn't need to know why his parents are dead, not yet. I myself have to go to the police station where I will witness the interaction of Vernon and Petunia Dursley".

They all went back into the kitchen where they eat the food leaving the sausages to the side, including Harry as one of them just like a family should.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	25. C25 The morning before the end

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C25 The morning before the end.

* * *

Amelia.

Amelia had said her goodbyes and made her way over to the police station. She didn't know what to expect so she just went whit it. As she walked into the station she saw that Kingsley was still there pretending to be a Police officer. "Good day Kingsley, how are things going here".

Kingsley was a little startled when he heard the voice of his boss. "Hi boss, sorry you startled me". Kingsley said with a little smile. "Well, nothing much happened last night. This Vernon Dursley started to curse everyone he saw so they had to look him up in something they called an isolation chamber, but I don't know what it is".

Amelia had to hide a giggle. "It's a little room with only a door and four walls. It's little and it's a place where people can vent their frustration or anger". She gave Kingsley a sharp look. "In a station like this, it's made to get troublesome people like Mr. Dursley to calm down".

Kinsley nodded with a look of WHAT.

Amelia smiled and made her way down to the office of the Chief Inspector that was handling the case. It was in this office where she found Michel waiting for her. "Ah you're here," he said.

Amelia nodded and took the chair that was offered to her.

"Good day, Miss Bones I'm Chief Inspector Stone. I have reviewed the case and I think we will have a slight problem with it".

Amelia looked at the Chief and was really working hard to keep her anger down. "I'm sorry but this is clearly a case of abuse so how can there be a problem". Amelia told him softly but could not really keep her anger out of her voice.

"Miss Bones please calm down," Inspector Stone told her from behind his desk. Everything you have here is abuse, it is clear as daylight but for real abuse, you have to have more".

Amelia could not help herself and interrupted. "I don't care that much but I want Harry out of there or I will take him myself".

Inspector Stone slammed his hand hard on the desk. "Miss Bones, CALM DOWN" he shouted.

Amelia was a little startled and almost shouted back because she wasn't used to people shouting at her. Mostly it was her who did the shouting but at the last seconded she realized that she was in another men's office.

"Miss Bones, we will take this to court this afternoon. I did have many and I mean many of these cases before and it doesn't always go as we want it to go so be prepared".

Amelia nodded and started to get up out of her chair. Internally she was thinking of ways to get Harry out of there if this didn't work she would slam a Portkey on him and take him away herself, that would be the least she could do for Lily and James son.

"Amelia wait" Michel shouted from down the hall. He rushed over to her side and continued. "I know this is hard but we will interrogate them in court. There the judge has to decide the faith of Harry, but I do know that the Judge is a squib just like me. So that is one thing that will be in our favor".

Again Amelia nodded as she walked out. The first thing she did was to apparate away hoping she could get this done.

Minerva.

It had been a long hour of telling Harry about magic when Minerva apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. She gazed up at the castle and had a soft sigh. She knew Albus would corner her before her first class but she was confident she could handle him. So With her head held high, she walked on.

"Minerva" Albus called as she walked into the castle.

She just chuckled internally because she knew this would happen. "Yes, Albus what is it". Her voice was calm but she knew she had a rough edge to it from the way he flinched away from her.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to know how Harry was doing".

"Albus, you have seen what they did to him. You also know what I told you all those years ago when we left him there, so why in Merlin's name do you care now".

"Minerva… I..".

"You what" Minerva snapped.

"I… I'm sorry I really didn't know. If I did I would have done something".

"You could have known if you checked up on him like you should have".

Albus hung his head and shook it a little. "You are right I should have done that and even more".

"Then why didn't you" Minerva snapped again.

"I have been stupid; I really thought a family would stick together".

"Are you forgetting your own brother? Last thing I hear you aren't really on speaking terms".

"I have done a lot of things wrong yes; I also know that I won't play another part in his upbringing from now on".

"You think," Minerva said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, Alright I know but if you let me I will take the blame and help where I can".

Minerva looked a little sad. "Albus" she started with a little sorrow in her voice. "I know that you are sorry, but we will not stop at the Dursleys I didn't fought you hard the last time but this time I will not let you take the lead. This time around I will make sure he is with the right person".

Albus nodded and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. "You are right as usual. I didn't do a good job the last time and it is my fault in how Harry was raised the way he was. I also know that if it comes to it they would blame me and use it in the way they seem best and in the way they get the most benefit for themselves. So I would say use Augusta she has just as many influents as I have. I do not know if it will do you any good in the Wizengamot but it will be better than nothing" and Albus started to walk away.

Minerva wanted to say another thing but she kept her mouth shut as she saw him walking away. She didn't know how she knew for sure but he had been honest with her. He really did what he thought was right. It had been the wrong thing and he was realizing it. He was now taking a back seat and he did it because it was the best thing he could do. Using Augusta had been a wonderful idea. So she gave him a small smile and walked back.

After her second class, she was about to go to the great hall for lunch when Amelia stepped out of the fire.

"Hi Minerva, I'm sorry to barge in but I have to ask you to come with me. They didn't get to interrogate them last night so they will do it today when they will be judged at the same time. I'm not sure how it works but some Inspector told me it would not go like we hope it will".

"So what is it you want me to do".

I want you to go over to the school and get Andrea and Harry to the courthouse. Now I don't know if we need them but I want them there just in case. The faster I can wrap this up the better".

Minerva nodded and started to walk out of her office. At the door, she stopped and turned back. "Albus is sorry and will leave it up to us. His vision of good in all people just got crumbled. He now knows he has to stay out of it and I hope he does. But the one thing he told me was that we should go and get Augusta in our corner for the Wizengamot".

Amelia smiled a wicked smile. "It was about time that old fossil used his brain instead of his heart" and she left the office to go where she was needed.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week; see you all in the next chapter.

* * *

Gr. Winmau


	26. C26 The truth is hard to swallow part 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I always enjoy the moment I get them.

Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C 26 The truth is hard to swallow part 2.

* * *

Minerva and Andrea were sitting at the breakfast table as they heard the front door shut. Amelia had just gone to the police station and left them behind to tell Harry about magic.

Minerva gave a deep sigh and pulled her wand, gave it a flick and the table was cleared of all the food and dishes.

Harry sat in front of her with his mouth hanging open. He saw it with his little eyes but could not believe it. His little mouth opened and closed but there was no sound.

It was after a minute that Andrea took pity on him. "Harry" she started slowly. "Magic is real. I know that it is quite a shock for you but whatever your aunt and uncle told you have been lies. Magic is real".

Harry looked in her eyes and was searing for anything that told him that it was a joke. Magic wasn't real, it was freakish and he was a freak.

"Harry" Minerva called him and made him look at her. "This is a wand" and she placed her wand on the table in front of him. "This is what we use to make magic. Some can do it with their hands but most of us use a stick like this".

Harry gazed at the wand and reached out his little hand.

Normally Minerva would snap it away because nobody could touch her wand, but for Harry, she made an Exception.

His little hand touched the wand and red sparks flew out of the tip.

Andrea let out a yelp of surprise but Harry looked at the sparks and his eyes started to fill up with tears. "Magic is real, you are a witch and I'm not a freak".

Andrea pulled him into a hug and whispered softly, "You were never a freak Harry; you are a wonderful boy and a real wizard".

Minerva looked at it for a moment and got out of her chair. She could clearly see that the walls of little Harry were crumbling before her eyes. Her niece was probably the first one to tell him he wasn't a freak. So she bent down and whispered in the ear of her niece. "I'm going to Hogwarts, we will tell him later about the rest of it".

Andrea nodded as she held Harry a little closer.

It was thirty minutes later that Andrea placed a sleeping Harry back into his bed. It freaked her out a little because she should not have been able to do it so easily. He was eight years old and weighed no more than a child of five. It was then that she decided that she had enough of the school she worked at and called the headmistress.

"Andrea why are you calling me this early, you know that the school has been closed today due to an investigation of a gas leak or something".

Andrea thought about it and knew that Amelia had something to do about it and wordlessly she thanked her in her mind. "I'm calling to tell you I quit. I found out that it has been much worse for Harry and I do blame you for a fair bit of it. As a headmistress, you should have seen it and acted accordingly. You didn't and it sickens me a lot. So I will not be coming back and neither will Mr. Potter. I don't know if I will be his guardian but I assure you he will not be getting back in that school of yours and further more I don't think Dudley will be returning either" and she hung up the phone.

*#*

A silver cat rushed into the apartment of Andrea and sent Harry fleeing to Andrea. When the voice of Minerva sounded through the kitchen he looked very confused at her.

"Andrea I don't know where you are but the school is closed and I'm now going to your apartment. I will meet you there".

Andrea bent down and came at eye level with Harry. "Harry, this is a Patronus. It's a charm to do something very special but also to send a message to someone else, like this" and she pointed at the spot the cat had been.

*#*

Two hours later they found themselves in the courtroom looking at a very old judge. It was only moments later that a police officer brought in the two Dursleys and one Marge Dursley who had been picked up that morning. They didn't have a lawyer because Vernon had been positive that they were innocent.

Harry was looking around and saw Dudley sitting on the other side of the courtroom next to this Mr. Malfoy and was blubbering like a fool. In the back of the courtroom, he saw the same old man with the long white beard. That man scared him a little. As he gazed on he even saw the woman who helped him and this Minerva person who he really liked.

"We are here to see if we can settle this without a court case that could take up to months. You have been accused of the abuse of Harry James Potter" the Judge started while he made Harry jump a little in fright.

"That freak, we never wanted him" Vernon bellowed loudly.

Harry was shocked when his uncle started to scream and almost tried to run out of the courtroom but Andrea kept him in his seat as she laid her hand around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

The judge had heard about the temper of Vernon Dursley and wasn't really faced about it but it did give him an opening to ask his question because Vernon was really open and honest. He gave a sharp look at Amelia and knew that she had given them some Veritaserum. He couldn't tell her he liked it but it did make his job easier but for a Muggle, it would work for more than a day. "Mr. Dursley what did you mean, with, you never wanted him," the judge asked.

Vernon was about to answer but it was Petunia who did it for him. "The freak was left at our doorstep in the middle of the night with only a letter touch to it. It told that my sister had died and we had to take care of it. It went on to say that there was a spell to protect us all if we kept him under our roof. So we did, never want him, but kept him for our safety".

"So you didn't want him but you did use him. So if you didn't want him why did you not bring him to an orphanage if you didn't want him" the judge asked as he just went with what came to him.

"If we did that we would not be protected and I know enough of that freak sister of mine that Magic was real and I had to protect myself from it".

"I can understand that" the judge answered slowly.

And almost everyone looked at the judge as if he was growing a second head.

"I would choose the protection too. Still, you could have taken better care of him than you did".

This time it was Vernon who was answering the question. "We did take care of him, we gave him the food he needed the clothes he is wearing and a place to sleep".

The judge gave Harry a look and saw his oversize clothes that seemed more like extensive cloths hanging around his thin frame. He could also see from the thickness of his face that he was way too thin. "From the looks of it, you gave him enough to live on but not enough".

"It was more than enough an all he needed" Petunia snapped.

The Judge didn't react and started his next question. "So you did give him a room".

"Yes, he was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. I think that was good enough for him" Vernon told as if it was the right thing to do.

"Why did you make him do all the chores why your own child didn't do any of it".

"Why would we let my little Dudders get all tired and sweaty like that?"

"And yet you let a kid from four years old to now eight years old do it all on his own, you even made him prepare your dinner while you gave him none of it".

"Well, he had to earn his keep. He was costing us a lot of money just to give him what he needed, And I had to train him in the early years it wasn't until he was six years old he could do it himself you know" Petunia said hotly.

It was now that the judge got a little angry. "You got paid for him. More than any other would ever give you. Still, you choose to give that money to your son while you let your nephew do all the work. You neglected him and humiliated him on every chance you got. It sounds like me that he was treated more as a pet to you than a boy. Did you ever love him"?

"LOVE, that FREAK, NEVER" Petunia screamed.

Harry started to sniffle as Andrea took him outside and sat him down on the bench in the hallway as she took a seat next to him.

In the courtroom, Minerva watched as her niece took Harry outside and also how Dumbledore was hanging his head in shame.

It was now that the judge turned his head to Marge Dursley. "I know those two were guilty of abuse to a certain degree. I might not like it but they gave them everything he needed. Food, clothing and even a place to sleep, don't get me wrong they did everything to make him feel unwanted and unloved. You" and he pointed to Marge Dursley. "You, on the other hand, are somebody I can't understand at all. He was a kid and you made him look like a chew toy for your dogs. How do you plead?"

"I'm not guilty, that freak should have never been there and with a bitch of a mother like that he deserved it. He would never become a good boy anyhow. His parents were probably drunks and addicts who got them self-killed. My brother got him and in the goodness of his heart he took him in. he would have been better off left in the gutter where he belonged" Marge Dursley told the judge as if it was nothing.

Minerva got up from her chair and was starting to pull her wand, Albus who was in the back waved his hand and brought her back down into the chair while he stuck her to it.

The judge saw the frustration and made his decision. "I think we can all do with a rest. I will also appoint you a Lawyer to discuss the case with you three. I'm not sure what I will decide but rest assure whatever punishment I will give you now will be better than when it comes to a full court case. So we will take an hour. No, it's almost noon so make it two, grab a bite to eat and be back here at one forty-five, or for the readers when the next chapter is uploaded. Officers take those three away".

* * *

This was it again for this week; see you all in the next chapter.

* * *

Gr. Winmau.


	27. C27 period of rest

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan. Please let me know more if you have any suggestions. The other suggestions you gave me are waiting to be used in the later chapters that are still to come.

* * *

A helping hand

* * *

27 A period of rest.

* * *

They all stepped out of the court room and were looking around for Andrea. It was Minerva who spotted them first a little way down the hall and called for to her.

Andrea didn't get up but waved her over.

Albus was about to follow but was held back by Amelia. "You are not going anywhere near him Albus" she snapped. "You were the one who placed him there and so you are just as responsible for all of that. Now I can understand why you might have done it, however, I can't understand why you never checked up on him in all those years".

"Amelia, I".

"Save it, Albus, just save it for the Wizengamot. You know as well as I do that this will be a long way from over. If this judge sets him free of that hell hole we still have to find a new guardian for him".

"I could".

"No, Albus, I want you as far away from this case as I can. Like I said before, I'm still not sure if you are responsible for all of this or just ignorant. But I don't want those pureblood bigots to have any more ammo to go up against me then I would have if you stand by my side".

Before Albus could respond he saw Amelia walking away. With a deep sigh, he knew that he had a long way to go.

*#*

Minerva walked over to Andrea and saw how she was holding on to Harry. "How is he doing," she asked.

Andrea looked up and gazed at her aunt. "He will be, I don't know when but he will be okay. It's not every day you find out you aren't loved or ever was for that matter".

Minerva sat down next to them and brushed her hand through the hair of Harry. "I'm sorry little guy, but we love you and Andrea loves you a lot".

Harry looked up at her with deep red eyes. He had been crying really hard and it showed on his face. "But I did everything. I cleaned up and stayed in my cupboard when they asked. I even made mistakes so Dudley would be better".

Minerva raised her eyebrow and gazed over at Andrea. She saw her shaking her head and knew that it had to be for another time. She gazed back at Harry and gave him a little smile. How would you like to go to this McDubbles and play in that big box of balls with the niece of Miss Bones over there? While Andrea, miss bones and I have a talk".

Harry looked up at Andrea.

"It's okay Harry if you want we can go if you don't just say it okay," Andrea said softly. She knew that he was never allowed to speak up so she gave him the chance to do it.

Harry didn't say anything and just nodded.

*#*

Andrea was looking over at the ball box in the corner of the restaurant. Harry was playing with a little bubbly girl with red hair.

"I don't know how Susan does it but she can always get people to let their guard down when she is around them," Amelia said as she looked at were Andrea was looking.

Andrea smiled back. "Is it wrong of me if I want to keep him?" she told Amelia as she looked back at Harry and Susan. "I know that there is no way I get custody, but the more I'm whit him the more I want to keep him" she went on telling them as she looked dreamingly at Harry and Susan. "I can't believe how happy he seems. It's the first time I see him really playing with another kid just like kids do" she mumbled mostly to herself.

Amelia didn't say a thing but only looked over at Minerva with a knowing look. Minerva looked back and mouth silently "I will be there for her".

Amelia nodded and turned back to Andrea. "Now let's get back to the point".

Both Andrea and Minerva snapped their heads back over at Amelia and listened. "Now I don't know the outcome of today but I can say that it will be in our favor, at least I hope it will. I don't know much about the Muggle law but I do know this. Everything the judge told them sounded like he accused them of abuse in some way so the worse case they will only lose their custody. In the best case, they will be sent to jail".

"Well, that will be enough for me" Andrea almost snapped. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way".

Amelia laid her hand on the hand of Andrea's "It's okay Andrea, we all want him out of there. However, if we do we will have another hurdle to take. Harry is a hero in our world when we tell them of his abuse".

"WHAT" Andrea screamed? "I will not let you take Harry and make him a billboard for the magical world. He already has a hard time as it is and we haven't even told him why his parents are really dead. And now you will tell them about his abuse, what the hell do you think it will do to him".

Amelia was a little taken back by all of it and turned her head to Minerva. "I thought you told her already".

Minerva just shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't have the time to do it," she told her apologetically.

Amelia nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Andrea please calm down and let me explain".

Andrea huffed a little but Nodded to Amelia even if it was a little reluctantly.

Amelia gave a little smile. "We only have to tell the Wizengamot about the abuse" Amelia held up her hand the moment she saw that Andrea wanted to react again. "Please let me finish first and after that, you can bite off my head just like every McGonagall does".

Andrea lowered her head in shame but still looked over at her aunty.

"She knows me a lot longer than you think," Minerva told her with a smile.

Andrea turned her eyes back to Amelia while her head was still down and nodded again.

Amelia Reached for her hand again and patted it softly. "I know you really love him, and whatever I will do is only to help him. Now we do have to tell The Wizengamot about it because they can help us by getting Harry new guardians. But whatever we tell them will be under oath of secrecy. This means that all the members will take the oath and who ever breaks it will die".

Andrea looked a little shocked but held her tongue.

"Now there are a lot of children in our world who have this kind of abuse. There are also a lot of Muggleborn's who go through the same thing. We want to use the case of Harry to get not only him but all those other children a form of protection. Most of the members abuse their own children because the law lets them. Now by using Harry, they will scream bloody murder and with that, we want to trick them in new laws so we can deal with all of them separately".

Andrea turned back to her aunty. "Does this oath really take their life and magic if they break it".

Minerva didn't say a thing but just nodded to her niece.

"Okay, but I want to keep Harry myself until you found his new guardians," Andrea said venomously.

Amelia just gazed at her. "That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Now I know that you already love him. I also know that you would be a good mother for him, but and here is the big but. Nothing tells us you will be the one who will get him. I will recommend you and even get people in my corner to vouch for you. Still, it will be no guaranty you will get him in the end".

Andrea turned back to Harry and Susan. "We do have to tell him," she said quietly.

It was now that Amelia and Minerva turned their gazes to the two children. They were having fun like only kids could have. Together they were in a world of their own. Minerva took the hand of her niece in hers. "Yes, we have to tell him but not now. First, let them be children for another ten minutes. Then we go back and get him out of the hell hole he is in now. Tomorrow we will tell him or the day after that or the day after that".

Andrea tapped the top of the hand from her aunt and smiled a grateful smile.

* * *

A/M: This was it again for this week, see you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	28. C28 The truth is hard to swallow part 3

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is always nice to get them. So please send more. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C 28 The truth is hard to swallow part 3.

* * *

At one forty-five the doors to the court room reopened. Minerva and Amelia stepped back in and were followed by Albus. Andrea also wanted to go on but was pulled back by Harry. "Harry what is it," she asked softly.

"I… I.. I don't want to go in" he whimpered a little.

Andrea bent down and took his cheeks into her hands. "Harry look at me".

Harry tried to pull his head away and to look at the ground but Andrea would not let him. "Harry, look at me," she said again with a little more force but not too much only enough to let him look up at her. "Harry, tell me, why don't you want to go in".

His little eyes went from left to right and up and down. "This is where I have to go back right. My uncle getting angry and that man telling me to go home, just like the man with the long beard told me to".

Andrea frowned and looked into the open door straight at Albus. She turned back and kissed Harry on the top of his head. "Harry, I don't know what the big man will say, but you are not going back. You know that other woman that was with Aunty Minerva".

Harry gazed into the court room and nodded as he looked at Amelia.

Andrea smiled, "well that woman is a police woman in the other world and she promised me that you will never go back, whatever that man says".

And there it was again the hope shining in his little eyes. It almost choked her up again but she kept it in. this was one promise she didn't want to break. "Let's go in Harry, I promise you it will all be alright" and she patted him on his shoulder as she guided him into the courtroom.

*#*

Minerva sat down next to Amelia but glanced over her shoulder. Andrea had been walking right behind her but something kept her from entering the courtroom. If she looked closely she could see the back of the head of her niece, suddenly she saw Andrea look around and gave a dirty look into the courtroom. However, she could not see at whom she threw that look.

It wasn't long after that that Andrea walked in with a frightened Harry in front of her. Minerva wanted to get up but saw her niece shaking her head. It made her wonder what had happened but she did sit back down with a little sigh. She did see Andrea giving a dirty look at Albus a look she didn't understand.

"All rise for Judge McDowell".

"Is he the owner of that fast food restaurant?" Minerva asked Amelia.

Amelia gave a chuckle. "That is McDonald's and you know it".

Minerva smiled, "Yes I do, but Andrea still thinks I Don't, and it is fun to do".

It was now that a door on the other side opened, which made Harry tense up. His little eyes were immediately looking for a way out but it was again the arm of Andrea who held him in his place.

"Harry it will all be alright just sit here, I will be next to you," Andrea told him softly.

Harry nodded a little as he buried himself deeper in her side as his eyes still drifted to the person's who had come through that door. It was an action that didn't escape Amelia and it was also an action that made her tap her pocket to see if the Portkey was still there.

"Order please" the judge called. He let his eyes drift to the other side and looked at the place where the Dursleys were sitting. "I see that you have been talking to your lawyer. Am I correct when I say that you first want to hear my verdict before you decide if you want to take this to court or not".

"I should wring his little neck for this" Vernon grumbled.

"Please calm down Mr. Dursley, it will only make things worse. Let's just hear what the Judge have to say before we make our decision. I already told you if we go to court you might see yourself end up in jail".

Vernon was still grumbling softly but kept his tongue.

It was now that the judge started to speak. "In the last two hours, I have been thinking hard about the things I have heard this morning. As I looked at the laws it frustrated me a little. You see the law is clear on the abuse of a child. However, there is no clear example of mental abuse".

The judge took a sip of his water and went on. "Now there is no law that says you do not have to show love to the child, this because no one can divine what is love because it is something different for every person". He took another sip of water. "The law, however, is very clear on two things. If there are no signs of abuse you have to look for other things. One is that the child has to be fed. The downside of that law is that it doesn't say how much. As you have fed Mr. Potter I can't convict you on that law.

The other thing is that there has to be a place for the child to sleep and call his own. The law talks about a room but it doesn't designate what is considered as a room. Now I myself do not see a cupboard as a room but the Law is clear.

Still, with the law on your side, it is clear that the three of you were abusing that boy. I came to this conclusion because of the money you received to take care of him".

Vernon jumped up with a jump that took ten seconds to happen and was about to start shouting when Amelia hit him with a silencing charm.

The judge gave her a nod of appreciation and went on. "Like I said I came to this conclusion because of the money you received. Eleven hundred pounds is not nothing. It was enough to feed him properly and to even buy him some neat clothes. Also taking into consideration that you made him work for his cost something that was easily covered by the eleven hundred pounds, while your own boy did nothing tells me that there is enough abuse going around. So with all of this knowledge, I will now make my verdict".

Again Vernon wanted to jump up but was held back by a sticking charm that was applied by Albus.

The Judge huffed a little but he still went on. "Marge Dursley, your license as a breeder will be withdrawn. You will get a ban for the rest of your life. It was clear to us that you are not breeding domestic dog but attack dogs. All your dogs will be going to a pond where they will be analyzed in their behavior. If they can rehabilitate they will if not well you know".

Marge Dursley was beside herself and wanted to attack the judge screaming "you will not touch my ripper".

She was brought down by a stunning hex of Minerva and carried off by six officers.

The judge nodded and went on again. Now for you Mr. and Misses Dursley, You both will lose the custody of Harry James Potter, you will never ever contact him again. Now as addition to this you will also pay back the amount of 58000 Pounds. That money had been given to you, to take care of Mr. Potter. It is clear that you two didn't do that, therefore, you will both pay that amount before the end of the year. In this year you will both follow parenting classes because of the abuse you gave to Mr. Potter, you were giving the reverse abuse to your own son. Your son will be placed in foster care for three months while you take these classes. After the three months, you will get your son back. Then you will all remain under observation by the child welfare for three years. If you succeed we will leave you alone if not you will lose your son. That is my verdict".

Vernon was shouting without any sound because he was silent's by a spell. Petunia was crying for her son as she hugged him for the last time.

It was after ten minutes that Harry stood next to Andrea and looked up at here. "I don't have to go back now".

"No Harry, You don't have to go back ever again".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this time, see you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	29. C29 Into the wizarding world

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C29. Into the wizarding world.

* * *

It was not long after that, that Andrea walked Harry into her little apartment. "Harry are you okay," she asked softly as she sat him down on a chair in her little kitchen

Harry sat down and just look at the table without giving her an answer.

Andrea didn't know what to do and sat at the other side while she looked at her aunty who also sat down. "Aunty what do I do now," she asked as she gave another worrying look at Harry.

"Just wait for it Andrea" Minerva started. "He has to come to terms with what has happened. You told me he was smart so he will figure it out by himself".

As both Lady's looked on and gently took some sips from their tea they could see that Harry was slowly realizing what had happened d to him. A small smile appeared on his face and he started to mumble. "I'm free. No Dursley's anymore, I'm free".

Andrea started to smile but kept her mouth. As Harry looked up and straight at her he softly asked. "Am I going to live with you now? Will you be my mum?"

Andrea opened her mouth bet shook her head a little. "I don't know Harry, I want to, but I don't know if I may do it. You know there are other people who will tell you with whom you may live" she said as she small tears started to fill her eyes.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Andrea just looked at her aunt; this was something she just didn't know.

Minerva saw her looking and nodded. "Harry" she called and he looked at her. "Just like today we have to have another meeting before we can find you a new Mum and dad. Now I know that you want Andrea to be your new mum but it is not that easy. In my world, the world of witches and wizards we have a group of people who will decide that. Maybe you could ask them to let Andrea be your mother".

"Do you think I can"?

"I don't know Harry, we have to ask a friend of mine first".

"Can we ask her, can we ask her now"?

Minerva smiled. "No Harry we can't, not today. But it is still early so we can go and see a little of our world if you like".

Harry's eyes became a lot bigger as he turned to Andrea. "Can we, can we go"?

The smile on the face of Minerva became a sad smile as she looked at the way Harry asked his permission from Andrea. It was clear to her that Andrea had made her choice to have him as her son. But it was also clear that Harry was starting to think of Andrea as his mother. It made her sad to think that their fate was lying in the hand of people like Malfoy or Parkinson.

"Yes Harry we can go, I even think we can go by bus," Andrea told him.

"I never been on a bus before," Harry told her.

"Well Harry I have, but I have never been on this one bus".

"Oh, no, I'm not taking the night bus," Minerva said as she was shaking her head from left to right.

"No Aunty but we are, you only have to call it for us".

Minerva was still shaking her head as she waved her wand over the head of Harry. Harry lifted his hand to protect himself but the next thing he felt was a baseball cap. He took it off and looked at Minerva. "It's a gift from me to you, but you have to promise to wear it tonight".

"I never had a gift before, Dudley did but I didn't" and he placed the cap back on his head as he started to walk to the door.

"Harry" Andrea called him back.

Harry turned around and gazed at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something".

Again he looked at her but didn't understand what she meant.

"Go back and say thank you for the gift".

Harry looked sheepishly at the ground as he rushed back to Minerva. He lifted his hands in the same way he would do with Andrea but hesitated at the last moment.

Minerva kneeled down and held out her arms. "Only if you want Harry," she told him softly. And it was only a second later that Harry rushed into her arms for a soft but quick hug.

It was after the hug that Andrea told Harry to go and put on another sweater so she could have a fast word with her aunty. "Aunty what do you want to do".

"Well. I want to give a message to Augusta and Amelia to meet us for dinner in a privet room in the leaky cauldron. So we could all have a nice time, tell Augusta that we need her help. But before that, I want to go to Diagon Alley and buy some new close for Harry, my treat".

Andrea nodded and started to look for Harry so her aunty could send her Patronus away.

*#*

Ten minutes later a green looking Andrea stepped from the night bus, right after a ferry happy boy. "Can we do it again, can we, can we? That was fun" Harry almost screamed as he looked up at Andrea with the biggest smile she had ever seen while he was bouncing on his feet.

Andrea slammed her hands to her mouth and almost barfed on the spot as she shook her head. After a minute she looked at Harry who was still waiting on her. "Sorry, Harry, but I think one ride for me per day is more than enough".

Harry pouted a little but saw that Andrea was feeling ill. "I'm Sorry" he started.

"Harry, Don't".

He was a little startled and looked up. "Harry, it is not your fault. I got a little sick from the ride, not because of something you did. A whole lot of people get sick from the night bus, so did I" she ended with a chuckle. Slowly she took Harry into a hug and guided him into the Leaky Caldron.

As the both of them walked into the caldron Andrea could hardly keep the smile from her face as she saw the bewilderment on the face of Harry. His eyes went everywhere but were stuck on a man who was stirring his coffee without a spoon. "Come along Harry. Aunty Minerva is waiting for us a little further away at the back".

Harry pulled his eyes from the man and followed Andrea to the back of the caldron and saw nothing but a wall and a tabby cat that was sitting on a barrel. "There is nothing but a wall here" Harry whispered.

Andrea smiled at Harry as she bent down. "Do you want to see the best magic I ever saw".

"You saw, can't you do it," Harry asked as he started to bounce in anticipation.

"No Harry, I'm not a witch, I don't have any magic my mum and dad are squibs as am I. It means I only have very little magic but not enough to do magic". Andrea could see that Harry became a little Fearful that they were stuck in this alleyway. "Harry, It's not your fault but we are here to see the best magic I ever saw and it's right over there" and she pointed at the tabby cat that was sitting on the barrel.

"What, it's just a cat" Harry shouted in astonishment as he looked at Andrea as if she went around the corner a little too soon.

Suddenly the eyes of Harry became very big as he saw the tabby cat jump from the barrel onto the ground. But the Cat never touches the ground and suddenly there stood Aunty Minerva. "WHAUUUWW" was the only thing Harry could say.

Minerva just smiled and turned to the wall. She pulled out her wand and tapped a couple of bricks from the left to the right. As she looked down she saw Harry poking his head around her waist just to see what she was doing and which bricks she was tapping.

The wall started to split up and form an archway to the strangest but most wonderful street Harry had ever seen. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Andrea told him in his ear.

As Harry was guided along he was looking at everything he can. He saw Caldrons, Owls, restaurants even an ice cream shop. It was then that he saw something he had seen in a book. "Is that a broom shop, do Witches and wizards really fly on those".

"Yes, Harry they really do that" Andrea told him with a smile.

"Cool, I dreamed of flying on a flying motorcycle ones and I had to spend a week in my cupboard for it". Harry snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he had told them. Fear crept into his eyes as he started to look up in panic. He had said something freakish and he instantly knew he would be sent back to the Dursleys because of it.

"Harry you are not a freak. You're a wizard and I don't know if a flying motorcycle exists, but if it does it will be in this world" Andrea told him with a little force just enough to make him nod and think about it.

"They do," Minerva said from the side. "I know Sirius had one of those things".

Harry smiled and knew his dream wasn't freakish anymore after those words, as he started to look around himself and walked away from them for a meter or two.

"Did he really have one of those things?" Andrea asked her aunt in a whisper.

"Yes Sirius did, but what is even more astonishing is that Harry remembers it because it had been Hagrid who brought him by those monsters on that flying motorcycle.

* * *

A/N: this was it again for this week see you all in the next chapter. I don't know when but not more than two weeks.

Gr. Winmau.


	30. C30 The next step starts here

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C30 The next step starts here.

* * *

As Harry looked around himself. Andrea and Minerva were talking about anything while they kept their eyes on Harry who was overjoyed with everything he saw.

"Harry" Minerva called him and waited as he pulled his eyes away from the racing broom that was in the window.

"Do they really fly on those things, can I fly on them, can you take me flying" Harry fired off.

Andrea was about to tell him to behave when Minerva spoke up. "Sure Harry if I get a chance I will take you up and fly around for a little while. But for now, we are getting you some clothes for a restaurant we are going to".

"New clothes that really fit" He spoke up in awe.

Andrea saw the smile on his little face and stepped closer to her aunty. "I know I'm not allowed to get to attach to him but I do think that that will also mean the same for you if you keep on going like this".

Minerva looked at her niece as she gave her a little sigh. "Damn it he is just too lovely to let go. I do have to get Augusta on board of this or we will lose him and I won't have that. He has to have a grandmother".

It was now that Andrea gave her own sigh. "I'm going to need a lot of ice-cream if I don't get him. And you are going to join me".

"Make it chocolate and I will," Minerva said as she hooked her arm into the arm of her niece.

It was an hour later that Minerva and Andrea walked into the little room they got in the leaky caldron with a sharply dressed Harry behind them. In was there that they saw Amelia Susan and two other people standing there.

Harry saw them and also the stern look from Augusta and immediately hid himself behind the legs of Andrea. Andrea who didn't think twice about it just laid a hand on his shoulder in a protective way.

The behavior of Harry pulled a little at the heartstring of Amelia. Here was a boy of eight years old acting like a shy child of only four. "Harry," she said softly to make him look from around the leg of Andrea.

It was then that she slowly saw a little head looking around the leg with one green eye. "Harry this is Augusta Longbottom and this is her grandson Neville Longbottom".

Harry gave the boy a shy smile and hid back behind the leg.

Susan who had been there came around the other side of Andrea took the hand of Harry in hers while she said. "Harry, Neville is my friend and he will be your friend too, but you have to come with me".

Harry nodded and followed her to the other side of the room where she sat him down and started to play with a magical game she had brought with her.

Neville walked over almost just as shy as Harry was and sat down without a word as he started to play along with Susan inviting Harry to come and play with them.

*#*

At the other side of the room, Amelia threw up a privacy wall and turned back to Augusta. "That Little boy is Harry Potter," she told her.

Augusta put a hand on her mouth and just looked at the small boy. "That's Harry Potter, I thought he was supposed to live in a palace or castle with all of the potter servants".

Minerva huffed. "When was the last time you have been to the Potters," she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "The only servants they had were two house elves and as far as I know they were sold at an auction".

"WHAT" Augusta screamed? "House elves can only be sold when their owners die and then they could only be sold by a family member or one that received them in their will and the last time I asked about it, I heard that their will was sealed and that Harry was living with his servants".

"Who told you that," Amelia asked her.

"Albus".

"Sure, I was wondering when he would be in this part of the story," Andrea said as she again threw her hands in the air. "Finally we got him out of that hellhole he was in and he is right back into another".

"What do you mean hell hole," Augusta said as she started to get worked up.

"Augusta please sit down and let us tell you about the real Harry Potter who is sitting over there".

It was almost an hour later that Minerva, Amelia, and Andrea told her everything about little Harry Potter. "And that is the story of Harry" Andrea finished it.

Augusta stood and started to walk to the door. "Let get something to eat from Tom while I think about it. If I do this then I have to play it hard" and she left the room.

*#*

Harry didn't really join the game and just looked at how Susan and Neville were playing it. His eyes shined with joy as he realized that he was actually sitting with two other kids that were playing with him. He had friends and these were the first real friends he ever had".

*#*

After another hour they all had their fill and the kids started to play again with Harry actually joining into the game this time.

Amelia saw them go and immediately threw up another privacy charm. "Alright Augusta, tell me, what do you think it will take to get Harry to a good home".

Augusta took on her thinking face and glanced out of the corner of her eye. It was there that she saw the look in the eyes of Andrea. "Oh no, you want him to be yours, don't you? You went ahead and bonded with him".

Andrea looked up and stood on her feet. "Hell Yes, I have. You would too if you took a beaten down kid like Harry and gave him the first hug he ever had. I know I can lose him but I don't want that. I want to take care of him like Lily and Alice did for me whenever I got to Hogwarts".

"You knew Alice" Augusta said in disbelieve.

"What Alice, yes I knew her but we are talking about Harry".

"Alice is my daughter in law and she is in St Mungo's. She had been attacked three days after the Potters were killed. I still, thank magic every day that I had little Neville with me the day it happened".

"Oh, I.. I.. I'm sorry. Can't they do anything for them"?

"No, the healers have done everything they could, they are only talking gibberish and there is no end to it".

"You ever thought about a Muggle doctor. I know some people that could help them. Someone like my mum she is a psychiatrist you know. She is also a squib like me so she knows about the magical world".

Augusta got a small sad smile. "I won't get my hopes up but I'm willing to try anything. Now to get back to Harry, you do know that there is almost zero chance that you will get Harry as your son. I know you want him, but with Lucius and the other bigots you will not get him".

Slowly the tears started to build up in the eyes of Andrea. "I Know" as she started to sniff. "I have been through a lot with that little guy and he has grown on me, so if I can I want to keep him".

Augusta laid an arm around her shoulder as she told her. "Well, like I said a moment ago. It is almost zero chance that you will have him. But we will turn every rock around just to find every advantage we can find for you. For now take the little lad home and come back in three days. I will think about it and then we can all form a plan of attack".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this time see you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	31. C31 A quiet day before the big meeting p

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C31 A quiet day before the big meeting part 1

Harry woke up early in the morning and looked around him. A small smile appeared on his face as he was still with Andrea. He sniffed the air and grew very pale. The next thing he did was bolted out of his bed and rushed to the kitchen screaming. "I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I will make the breakfast, don't lock me up again".

Andrea who stood at the stove turned around the moment she heard Harry screaming that he would do the breakfast. She waited and bent down the moment he ran into the kitchen. She grabbed him into a hug and shushed him. "Sstt Harry calm down, you're with me now you are safe and free".

At first, Harry wanted to push her away because he didn't really understand what was happening to him, slowly he started to remember everything that happened and that he didn't have to go back. Slowly his arms went around Andrea and he started to cry.

Andrea who hold him a little closer did the only thing she knew she had to do, she let him cry and waited till he became calm again. It was after ten minutes that Harry let go of her and she could guide him to his seat. He was very quiet but kept looking at the stove where the frying pan stood with the scrambled eggs that were now burned. "I.. I.. Should do that" he mumbled. "Freaks must work for their food".

"Harry" Andrea called him. "Harry".

It took a while for Harry to pull his eyes away from the burned eggs. "I have to make new ones" he mumbled again.

"Harry" Andrea called softly. "We don't need the eggs today we just have the toast with some cheese. Tomorrow you can help me make it".

Harry nodded but turned his eyes back to the burned eggs that were still standing on the stove.

Andrea looked at him and realized that this was way out of her league. Harry needed someone who could understand him and the only person she knew and trusted was her mother. But then again she wasn't sure how she would react if she would bring Harry Potter of all people to her. Then again if this would keep on going like the way it was going now she would not know if she could help him. "Come on Harry, tomorrow we will meet Aunty Minerva but today I will take you to my mum and dad".

Harry snapped his eyes away from the eggs. "Are we going away, are we going somewhere".

Andrea had to smile at his joy of the thought to go out. From the stories, she knew he had never gone anywhere so every trip was a real journey for him. "Yes Harry, We are going away".

*#*

After a cab ride for about twenty minutes, Andrea guided Harry onto a driveway of a relatively big house. "This is the house of my parents Harry" Andrea told him. "Now firstly, let me do the talking. I will tell you when it is okay".

Harry nodded and stepped behind her leg while Andrea knocked on the door.

After a moment of waiting the door was opened by a small woman that looked very surprised when she saw her daughter standing there. "Andrea what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at school".

"Hi, Mum, No I have my reasons but I quit that school a couple of days ago".

"Really, come on in, you really have to tell me all about it. Oh, and who is this handsome boy" she said as she saw Harry hiding behind the leg of Andrea.

Harry heard her saying Hansom boy and looked at her with doubt in his eyes. He wasn't sure but she couldn't be talking about him, he was a freak after all.

Andrea didn't say anything and guided Harry inside. She knew her mother had tried to talk to Harry but knew that he wouldn't answer her right away. She also wanted to introduce Harry when her father was there with them because she knew that it would be a shock to the both of them. When they walked into the living room they saw her dad sitting on the couch. "Dad," Andrea said as she gave the man a hug which she repeated by her mother now that they were inside.

Andrea sat down and pulled Harry a little closer to her. She could feel the boy trembling in something but it wasn't fear. She had taken him here to meet her mother. She was the best Psychiatrist in the Muggle world as far as she knew. She was also the one who would know what to do with her Harry. "Hi mum, Hi dad, This is Harry Potter. Harry these are my mum and dad, Alex and Silvia McGonagall".

Andrea wasn't really surprised by the gasp her mother gave when she heard the name. But she also saw the professionalism when they didn't show more than that. Silvia said hi to Harry and asked if they wanted some tea, she immediately told Andrea to come along and help her.

Alex, who knew that his wife wanted to talk to Andrea alone asked if Harry would join him. There was one thing Alex knew about little boys. "Harry I got the biggest model train set you have ever seen and we can play with it.

Harry forgot everything around him when he heard he could play and rushed after Alex when Andrea nodded to him that it was okay. She smiled as she saw the childish joy in the eyes of Harry it was the first time she saw it and it filled her heart. A tear ran down her cheek and she rushed after her mother.

*#*

Alex was in his basement looking at the model train village he had built. As he started the trains he heard Harry slowly coming down the stairs. Halfway down he had seen the boy slow down. It worried him a little because he knew that the boy had to be eight years old but he looked like five or six. But seeing the joy in his eyes when he spotted the trains made him smile. "Come here Harry so I can show you how to play".

Harry slowly walked closer and started to look at all the little buildings and figures that were placed over the board. There was a dark part that showed the lights of the trains and Harry was just mesmerized. He looked on and followed every train that went by. Alex wanted to explain it all to Harry but the way he was looking at the trains, it was a thing he couldn't interrupt. Slowly Alex sat back into the corner and let Harry look at everything he was seeing in front of him.

*#*

Andrea walked after her mother into the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and placed her back against the door.

"Tell me, Andrea, what happened to him. He isn't living in a palace, that boy has been through hell and he is still far away from the exit" Silvia told her daughter without looking back. She waited and waited but there wasn't a sound so she turned around and looked at her daughter. "Oh baby, Come here and tell me everything," Silvia said as she pulled a crying Andrea into a motherly hug.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau


	32. C31 A quiet day before the big meeting 2

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C32 A quiet day before the big meeting part 2.

* * *

 _"Tell me, Andrea, what happened to him. He isn't living in a palace, that boy has been through hell and he is still far away from the exit" Silvia told her daughter without looking back. She waited and waited but there wasn't a sound so she turned around and looked at her daughter. "Oh baby, Come here and tell me everything," Silvia said as she pulled a crying Andrea into a motherly hug._

"Mum, I don't know, I don't know anymore. I got the job then I so him. He was so tiny and so scared" Andrea started to slowly tell the whole story to her mother. "And this morning he rushed into the kitchen telling me the freak has to make breakfast and he kept on looking at the frying pan with the burned eggs" and Andrea started to sob again. "Why mum, why do people do this to sweet kids? I always wanted a kid and they get him and then they do this. Why do they get kids, why did I not".

Silvia just took her daughter into another hug and held her close to her chest. She knew that the idea of people hurting kids was unforgivable to her, but to hear that the son of her best magical friend Lily Potter was treated like this was just a bridge too far. It was also clear to Silvia that Andrea was in love with this boy a love so great, only a mother could have it. "Andrea, I'm really sorry baby but you do know that you can't be his mother", the purebloods wouldn't let you".

Andrea whipped away her tears as she looked her mother in the eye. "Mum I know, but I don't want to lose him. But I also want to help him and I don't know how".

Silvia let go of her daughter and started to make the tea. She kept her mouth as she sat down next to her daughter. At first, she gave Andrea a little smile and looked at the door. "Your father is a good man, he will keep Harry down there for as long as he has to. So we can talk about all of this".

*#*

It was late in the afternoon, the last class had just been dismissed when the floo flared up and Amelia stepped out of the green flames "Hi, Mini everything alright here".

"Yes Amelia, Albus has behaved himself and nothing has been leaked into the school rumor mill. And we both know that most of the news comes in and out Hogwarts in a matter of seconds".

Amelia nodded, she knew that nothing could beat the rumor mill of Hogwarts and that it wasn't in Hogwarts was a good sign. "So let's get back to the order of the day. I had a talk with Augusta and she isn't really sure if we can pull it off".

Minerva sat down heavily and laid her head in her hand. "So it is absolutely sure that Andrea will not get Harry if things go the way they are going now".

Amelia nodded softly and didn't know what she could say about it.

What do we have to do now, if we can't get Harry with Andrea, how could we make it so that he comes to a natural or light family so she can remain in contact with him".

"Mini I can only say that we have to talk to Augusta, She is the only one who can get the right side to help us. If not we have to get the Potter will be released. Bogrod told us that Sirius was innocent. But in order to get that done, we have to get the Wizengamot to remove the ministerial seal and that will nearly be impossible" Amelia told her.

Minerva stood and walked over to the window. She looked outside and sighed deeply. "It will take a miracle to get Harry free from all the miseries, aren't we. Are we even going to get him into a light or Neutral family"?

"The way it looks now, I really don't know. The only hope we have is Augusta and even that is a long shot" Amelia told her honestly.

*#*

Andrea dried the last of her tears and gazed over at her mother. "Tell me, mum, what do I have to do".

Silvia turned her eyes away from her daughter and to the door of the kitchen. "Well, your story tells me he has been mentally abused by those bastards. They did everything they could just to make him know that he is nothing but a freak and he deserves everything he got. Besides that, they have starved him and neglected him in every form or way there is".

Her mum gave a very deep sigh "Now as for what you can do, there is not a lot you can other than to tell him he is not a freak and treat him like a real boy for as long as you are allowed. I could do more if I talk to him and make him understand what it is he thinks he is doing wrong. It will be a very long process but he is still young so it could all work out".

It was now that Andrea looked at the door as if Harry was standing there. "I'm never going to keep him am I if he goes into the wizarding world I will lose him and then he will be with one of those purebloods that will mistreat him again and make him into a spectacle just because he survived that killing spell".

"Not if I can help it" her mum muttered.

"What," Andrea asked?

Silvia gave another sigh "Nothing" Silvia muttered again.

"Why don't you tell her Silvia, You know you want to," Alex told her from the doorway as Harry rushed over to Andrea to tell her all about the trains he had seen.

Andrea smiled at him and listened as she gazed over at her mother, who also smiled at Harry.

"I can't Alex, my family cast me out and I don't want to be reminded of that time" Silvia almost sobbed as she swallowed a lump that was stuck in her throat.

Alex stepped forward and took his wife in a hug. "I know it was very painful for you and I can't imagine how it must have been to leave your family behind. But I also know that you might be the only one who could help him".

"I can't," Silvia said again. "I was cast out, that means I'm no longer a Black".

"You are still a black your aunt Dorea told you so," Alex told her while he ignored the flabbergasted glance from his daughter.

"Aunt Dorea was the only one who loved me, she was the only one who saw me as her niece and I miss her so much" As Silvia started to sob into the shoulder of Alex.

"What, are you telling me that Harry is your family," Andrea asked in astonishment.

Silvia looked up and gestured to her daughter to sit down. She herself sat down next to her husband and Harry who had walked to her other side. "In the house of Black, there is a tapestry. That tapestry shows all the family members. However, it never showed me because it only shows the family who had magic within them. At first, they thought I might be a late bloomer someone who showed her magic at a later date. But when I became eight years old I still hadn't shown any sign of magic. So I was cast out because a pureblood family had no squibs. As I was thrown out of the house with my little suitcase in my hand I was told to get lost".

It took some time for Silvia to get a hold of herself as she took a couple of sips from her tea. It was now that she felt the hand of Little Harry in hers. She gazed down and smiled at him as she cupped his face with her other hand. "Dorea Potter was the only family member that loved me and took me in".

It was now that the eyes of Harry became twice as big. "Yes Harry, your grandmother Dorea Potter took me in and introduced me to the nephew Alex of her good friend Minerva McGonagall".

Harry looked over at Alex and then to Andrea who was only looking on with an open mouth. So Harry looked back at Silvia.

Silvia smiled again and looked over at Alex. "I can't help my grand nephew" and she smiled at Harry. "I can only help him if I get reinstated and that would mean I have to talk to the head of house Black".

Andrea came out of her shock and looked at Harry. "You mean that Harry and I are Family, he is my, he is my".

"He is your grand nephew just like he is mine," Silvia told her daughter.

* * *

A/N: this was it again for this time see you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	33. C33 A quiet day before the big meeting p

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C33 A quiet day before the big meeting part 3.

* * *

After the internal shock, they all took a cup of tea. Harry didn't have a clue at what was happening or what they meant by grandnephew. He did understand the meaning of the word family but he was a freak and he had none. So they had to be talking about each other and not about him.

Silvia rubbed his head because he was still standing next to her. She gave him a good look and then shook her head slowly.

Andrea saw it but kept her mouth, she wasn't sure what her mother had seen but she wasn't going to ask her with Harry still in the kitchen.

Silvia saw her daughter looking and turned to Harry. "Tell me, Harry, what would you like to do".

Harry looked up and immediately gazed over at the door. He didn't ask it but it was clear what he wanted to do.

Silvia was about to gif in when Andrea spoke up. "Harry just ask it but be polite like I know you can".

Silvia nodded at her daughter and nodded as she turned back to Harry. "Can I play with the trains again, can I please".

Silvia smiled. "Sure Harry, Alex will go with you".

Before Alex could stand up, they saw Harry running to the door. Alex smiled and followed him.

*#*

The moment the door closed behind Harry, Andrea turned to her mother. "Okay tell me, mum. What did you see in his eyes and what did you mean when you said He isn't living in a palace, that boy has been through hell and he is still far away from the exit".

Silvia nodded slowly and indicated that her daughter had to sit down as she left the kitchen. It was only moments later that Silvia walked back into the kitchen with two books in her hand. She placed them on the table in front of her daughter as she sat down and watched as her daughter went through them.

"Mum, what is this, how could they do something like this".

"Andrea sweetheart, those are the tails of the life and the adventures of the boy who lived. They are the true stories; at least that is what it says on the bottom".

Andrea looked at the cover of the first book. There was a picture that looked a lot like Harry but he was a little older, it told her that it had to be a picture of his father when he was young. Slowly she started to read it.

'The real life and adventures of the boy who lived by Rita Skeeter'  
'In association with the ministry of magic'.

Andrea looked up "This, this is, Is. God Damn it how could they do things like this. They are making a profit why that boy is being abused".

"Andrea please calm down. These are the first two books of a series of twelve books. It is said that Harry lives in a place that is guarded by the most powerful wards you can imagine while he studies the dark arts and saves the world. He is being raised by the house elves of the potters and lives like a king".

Silvia studied her daughter hard and placed a hand on hers. "Now, as I told you many times the eyes are the windows to the soul. His eyes are supposed to be green like young fresh grass that grows in the morning sun. Yet what I saw were two dull eyes that were telling me, no they were begging me to end it all. That boy has lost his will to live, the only thing he knows is to survive and he has been doing that for a very long time and it will be very long time before he remembers how to live again".

"Can you help him".

"Yes but I have to talk to him every week but I can only do that when his new guardian will let me and as it looks now, he will end up with a pureblood and they will never allow it".

"Can't you".

Silvia patted the hand of Andrea a couple of times. "I want to but I have to find out who is lord black. And then I have to get him to reinstate me, and there has never been lord Black that allowed a squib to remain or be reinstated into the family. So I will try but I don't think it will help but I will do it for Dorea Potter".

*#*

As time went on the afternoon turned slowly into the evening, Amelia was standing in front of her fireplace where she waited for Minerva and Augusta to join her.

When they arrived she took them into her study and sat them down In front of her desk. "Alright Augusta tell me, what have you found out and what can we do".

"I have looked at a lot of cases but there has never been any about an abused Muggleborn. It didn't surprise me whit all those purebloods in the Wizengamot. If there had been any they would probably laugh about it".

Amelia nodded and Minerva became very quiet.

"So" Amelia went on. "What do you think is our best way to go on, and what are the steps we have to take to get Harry at least to the light or natural side".

Augusta took a sip of her tea and gazed into her cup. She swirled the tea around and gave a very deep sigh. "I really don't know. There are a lot of things we have to consider and every one of them can ruin our chance of getting Harry into a light or neutral family. No, the best option we have is to find a family member and get them to adopt him".

"Andromeda was a black, can't she do it. I personally know that the mother of James Dorea was a black by birth" Minerva suggested with a little hope in her voice.

Augusta shook her head. "She was cast out of the family so she is no longer a black. For her to make any kind of claim, she has to be reinstated by Lord Black. Now according to the rumors inside the ministry, the next Lord Black will be Draco Malfoy and he will never reinstate a blood traitor. Lucius wouldn't let him".

Amelia frowned and wanted to school her but Augusta lifted her hands in surrender.

"Amelia you do know that I don't think like that but Lucius does. So it will also be the way his son will think because he is raising him that way. So the only chance we have with that idea is that Draco isn't the next lord black but someone ells. Now no one has stepped up in the last four years so either they don't know they are Lord Black or Draco is the next".

Amelia nodded and Minerva looked like she just didn't understand it.

"Now the next option is as followed. It is also the one we have to go with because it will be our only option and it is one with a lot of risks. First, we have to get the abuse of Harry punishable by law. As of now, this kind of abuse is still legal in our world. Only when we have that out of the way we can start on our next step".

Again it was Amelia who nodded and Minerva who looked like she didn't understand a thing she said.

"Augusta" Amelia started. "Say we do this and it works. We get a new law, what would we do then".

Augusta took another sip of her tea. "If we get the law we can use it for Harry. That way we can get him into the custody of the Wizengamot. If we get so far we will have to fight for his possession".

"What do you mean by that" Minerva snapped.

It didn't face Augusta in any way. "If and it will be a big IF, if we get Harry in the custody of the Wizengamot, every family will fight over him. Every Family would want the custody of the boy who lived. We have to fight to get the will of his parents unsealed so we can find out what Lily and James really wanted. Lucius and a lot of other families will fight this to get Harry to them. But like I said we first have to get the new law in place".

This was something Minerva understood. "And when can we do it", she asked.

"Next week on Monday there will be a gathering of all the Wizengamot members to go over the proposals of the new and old laws," Augusta told her.

Amelia walked over to the cabinet at the side and filled three glasses of fire whiskey. "Let us drink on a chance," she said as she lifted her glass.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this time see you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	34. C34 making preparations part 1

A/N Thank you all for the reviews, Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C34 making preparations part 1.

* * *

Silvia watched as Andrea drove out of the street with Harry Potter next to her. She felt the arms of Alex going around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Are you going to help her?" Alex asked softly.

Silvia sniffed a little. "Well I have to but if I'm honest I don't want to. I have to face the family that didn't want me. The only one who wanted me was my aunt Dorea but she had been killed by dragon pox and on that day I lost all the family I ever had".

Alex waited for a little and hugged his wife closer. "Harry is your family; he is also the last part of your aunt Dorea".

"I know" Silvia answered, "But I still have to find my head of house and convince him that I have to be reinstated. The only trouble I have is that as far as I know every member of the black family, except for one Andromeda Tonks are all death eaters or followers of that dirtbag.

If one of them is the new Lord Black I haven't got a chance in hell to take him in. He would never let a squib back into the family especially not when that squib wants to take care of the defeater of their Lord. Let alone be his guardian".

Alex didn't answer but just hugged his wife a little closer.

*#*

The morning after the meeting Amelia did the first thing she had to do. As the head of the DMLE, she was the one person who could ask for the new law against child abuse. She was sure that Fudge and Lucius would only name it and then toss it under the carpet the moment they could.

However, as the head of the DMLE, Amelia had the right to explain why she wanted a new law. It was agreed that she would tell about the possible abuse of the boy who lived. But that she could do nothing about it now was because it was still legal in the magical world so that was the drawback of it all at this point in time.

This was a long shot but it was the one shot they had and Augusta would be the first one to agree with it and to then ask for a second. If they had a second it would go to a vote and the New Law could be discussed to be worked out to a full law. So Amelia did what she had to do and went from office to office to find some head of house. She needed a second person to agree with her for a vote and this was the time to do it. Fudge was in his office with Lucius so he would be busy for another two hours.

"Miss, could you help us".

Amelia heard someone asking from her side. She turned around and saw a man and a woman walking up to her. "Yes, what do you want"?

"Could you tell us where we could find the office, of records" the woman asked.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Just go down the hall take the last corridor to the right and it will be the second door on your left".

Thank you was all Amelia heard as the couple walked away. Something told her the man looked familiar but she wasn't sure why.

"Amelia" she heard again. As she turned she saw Michel walking towards her.

"Hi, Michel" she called back.

"Sorry I'm early but I have an appointment later on so I thought I try now".

"That's okay, let's go to my office so I can tell you what we are planning to do and in what way you could help us".

"I'm not interrupting anything am I," he asked.

"Not really, I was on my way to some offices and I would go to the office of records as a last resort but I can do that later," she told him as they stepped into her own office.

*#*

"Are you ready my dear" Alex asked as his wife put on her coat.

"No Alex I'm not. But I have to" Silvis said with a sad look in her eyes.

Alex gave a soft smile and a little sigh as he placed his arm around her. "Let's go and see if we can have a grandson".

This time it was Silvia who smiled and walked to the bus stop to go into London. They stepped out and walked around a corner to a telephone booth with a defect sign on it. Silvia stepped in and dialed Magic. Together they went down the hallways and were looking for a particular office.

"Miss, could you help us," Silvia asked a woman as she passed them.

"Yes, what do you want"?

"Could you tell us where we could find the office of records" the woman asked.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Just go down the hall take the last corridor to the right and it will be the second door on your left".

"Thank you" Silvia called over her shoulder as they started to walk down to the one office they wanted to visit.

Alex knocked on the door and waited for the sign that they could enter. In the office was a young Lady who was there to help them. Ten minutes later the both of them walked out the office and down to the cafeteria to have a small bite so they could look over the papers they had just received.

*#*

Amelia said goodbye to Michel and made her way to the one office she wanted to go. The office of records was an office where she hoped to find a way around the will of the Potters. She knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper but the will was the only thing that told them that particular fact. Now because of the fact that the will was sealed, she needed another way to prove it.

"Hi Amelia, what can I do for you today," the young Lady behind the desk asked her as she walked in.

"Hi Linda, Could you get me the records of the Black Family, I need to look at something the last fifty years will do".

"Sure Amelia, you are the second one who asks about them today".

"Really who were the others and why did they want them".

"They were a man and a woman, I think they were a couple and they wanted to know about acting Lord Black," Linda told her.

Amelia was a little startled and snapped without even wanting to. "When was this and where are they now".

Linda looked up at her a little surprised. "It was what an hour ago. I heard them say that they would go to the cafeteria and look it over".

"Did you ask for their names".

"No, this is free information. It's the family tree of the Blacks and nothing more".

Amelia took the folder and ran out of the office and straight to the cafeteria. She rushed through the door as she passed a man and a woman who were on their way out.

Amelia rushed pass them and started to look around. It was quiet with only some people here and there. There weren't any couples and it was then she remembered the couple she had passed on her way in. She ran out again straight to the atrium in the hope the head them off.

*#*

Silvia sat down and started to look through the papers while Alex went to get them some tea and a bite to eat. The moment he returned he saw the frustrated look on the face of his wife. "What is it my dear," he asked softly.

Silvia looked up at her husband. "I'm not in any of the papers so I have no claim to ask for any information on the head of house. The only things I have are these papers and this will have to do. It is the only way to find my head of house".

Alex nodded. "Drink your tea and eat your sandwich. We will go and see what we can find out at home".

Silvia gave a sharp nod and drank her tea as she put the sandwich in a napkin and placed it in her hand back with her papers as they left the cafeteria.

On their way out they almost ran into the woman they had asked for directions but didn't think much about it. They walked on down to the atrium and left the same way they had come up through the phone booth.

*#*

Amelia rushed down the row of floo's and looked if one of them had been activated in the last thirty seconds but saw nothing. It was then that she saw the phone booth come down and knew the couple had left for Muggle London and there would be no way to track them.

* * *

A/N this was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	35. C35 making preparations part 2

A/N Thank you all for the reviews, Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan. This is a second story of mine and the updates are slow. Bellatrix's second chance will always come first and will be updated every two weeks. This story is something I enjoy doing when I have some time left. Enjoy.

* * *

A helping hand.

* * *

C35 making preparations part 2.

* * *

Amelia walked back to her office while her mind was clearly on whoever it had been that wanted the same information as she did. The fact that she wanted to know about the Black Family tree was mostly from a hunch she got. She figured that if she looked at the family tree she could find out who the new Lord could be if it couldn't be Sirius.

As she entered her office she shook off the thought and went to work on the files she had left to do. Tonight would be the time to think about it all when she had a meeting with Minerva and Augusta for dinner somewhere in a Muggle restaurant.

*#*

Silvia together with Alex stepped off the bus and walked arm in arm to their home. While they walked in silence Silvia was thinking about the papers she had just received.

"What are you thinking about dear" Alex asked.

Silvia didn't look up and kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm worried Alex," Silvia told him. "Andrea is really hung up on the boy".

Alex gave a little smile and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Not only our daughter but you too".

Silvia gave him a small smile. "Don't know what to say. He is family after all even if he doesn't understand it yet".

Alex smiled again. "You know what let's go over all the papers and then we will go out for dinner. Just the two of us".

Silvia nodded slowly and took his arm as she held it close to her body. "Is it bad for me to feel attached to him".

"No dear, Harry is the grandson of your own sister, it's normal. If your family didn't throw you out, he would have been here. So No Dear, It's very normal to be fond of the kid. Hell, even I love him. When we were in the basement playing with the trains, I had a little talk with him. Now it wasn't much just, little things about his school and stuff. But he is really smart. I did ask him a couple of questions and he knew the answers. even from things he would learn much later in life. If I didn't know any better I would say he is already twelve years old. just by his answerers alone".

Silvia just looked at her husband. "I think it's normal. The way he had been raised he had to learn to grow up and to grow up really fast. Hell, he had to leave his childhood behind just to keep up with the demands of those he lived with".

Alex raised an eyebrow and Silvia knew that Alex knew nothing about the story of Harry. At least not what Andrea had told her. So when they got home she made a cup of tea for the both of them and sat down as she started to tell him the story.

Alex sat there listening to the real story of Harry Potter. The boy who became a hero to then be dumped at the feet of people who never wanted him. "So basically he grew up like a house elf and it is only because of Andrea that he was able to get out of there".

Silvia nodded and gave a little sigh.

"Well, then we have to find him a way to live with Andrea or someone who will let her see him" And Alex pulled the stack of Papers towards him as he started to look at the family tree of the blacks.

*#*

At eight in the evening, Amelia walked down a street left from the leaky cauldron in muggle London. A little further on she would be at the restaurant where they had decided on having their dinner that night. As she entered she looked around and saw Augusta sitting in a corner with Minerva next to her.

"Hello, Amelia please sit down," Augusta told her as she pointed her to a chair. "I'm dying to hear what you have done today and who is willing to help us".

Amelia sat down and took out a stack of papers. She grabbed the drink that Augusta had ordered for her and took a little sip. "Well, I have been mostly to the offices of the gray or natural lords. The dark side is in the hands of Lucius and the light side in the hands of Albus".

Minerva wanted to protest but Amelia raised her hand. "I know Albus has told us that he would help us in any way he can. But it doesn't mean he is. He left Harry there and didn't check up on him. I also know of a frightened look Harry gave him when he saw him in the muggle court. Now I still don't know what that is all about but I have to look at that later".

Minerva nodded and Amelia went on. "Most of the neutral Lords want to help us when we give a proposal of the new law. The one I got here" and she handed it to Augusta to read it over as Minerva gazed over her shoulder. "If we get a first and a second on the new law than it will go to a vote where it will become a full law".

Augusta nodded but Minerva asked. "But this law doesn't say anything about Harry, only that we can get him away if it is proven".

"That is right Mini," Amelia said. "This law is for all the children who are abused. And if I can I will keep the name of Harry out of it. But I fear that most of the dark side and some of the light side will be against it. The laws that are in place now gives them the right to punish their children the way they see fit".

Minerva had a thoughtful look before she opened her mouth again. "But will we get a first and a second".

"Yes, Amos Diggory will give me his support and Augusta will second it. Amos does it because of his daughter who is, in fact, the daughter of his sister, she was abused. She has been beaten by his brother-in-law. Amos took it upon himself to get her out of there and to raise her as his own. Because of the law, he could do nothing about his brother in law because of it, it was his sister that signed her daughter over to Amos so she could have a better life. That was the only thing his sister could do to help her daughter. As you may also know there are no divorces in the magical world, so his sister is stuck whit that lo life until he or she dies".

"Bless him," Minerva told her. "But when we have it there will be a vote without the mentioning of Harry. What if it will all be for nothing and the minority votes against it".

"Well if that happens then we have to get Harry involved. If and I hope it isn't so then I have to ask to explain my reasoning and to have a second vote. For that, I will need another first and second. Which Amos and Augusta will do. Now I hope that doesn't happen but if it does then I have to tell them about Harry Potter our Hero. Then I will explain that the current law is keeping me from getting him out of there. Then I'm sure they will scream bloody murder and will vote for me to rescue him. Which will give us the new law that will save most of the abused children even the Muggleborns".

"Now you understand why Amelia will need Harry for this. Most of the families don't want a law that will infect hurt themselves, but if we tell it like that and we have a reporter on call, none of them would want to be responsible for the abuse of the boy who lived" Augusta told Minerva to make it more clear.

Minerva nodded and gestured the waiter that they were ready for him to take their order.

*#*

Alex folded up the papers and looked over at his wife. "Well, I know Andrea is going to have a night alone with Harry. She wanted to treat him to a family night, just playing some board games because he could only watch when his family did it".

"Yes, they never abused him physically but they did everything to show him he wasn't wanted at all. They only kept him for the money they got to take care of him".

"I'm sure he was worth every penny they spend from him," Alex told Silvia sarcastically. "How about we go to dinner just the two of us and talk about what we found out sofar".

Silvia stood and walked over to her coat. "That is a wonderful idea and I know just the place".

Alex laughed as he was handed his own coat. He knew that going out to dinner would do the trick to make Silvia hurry for her coat.

It was an hour later that Silvia with Alex on her arm walked into this little restaurant. As they passed by a table Silvia thought she recognized the woman on the left from earlier in the ministry. But then she realized that a witch would never be seen in a muggle restaurant so she went on. Never noticing that their aunt Minerva was sitting at the same table with her back towards them.

*#*

As the three of them waited for their desserts Amelia took out another piece of paper. "This is the family tree of the black family. As I went by the offices of the natural side I thought about the family tree. If I look at this correctly then there are three persons who could become the next Lord Black.

*#*

A little further into the restaurant the same conversation was going on about the same subject. Silvia looked at the papers and pointed at something. "If it is all correct then Sirius is the next Lord Black. Now I know that he was sent to Azkaban, but I never believed he did what they said he did. James was like a brother to him. They were even closer than a pair of twins. So whatever the ministry sais it is all wrong. Sirius is the next Lord Black If not then he was cast out of the family just like I was".

Alex looked on and nodded at the correct times. "Wel lets say that he is not the next Lord Black then who will it be".

"Firstly, it would have been James because he was the first male with Black Blood. Now because James was killed it would fall on Harry because he is his son and the next in line. And after that, it will be Draco. Now and this is the big thing".

*#*

Minerva and Augusta were listening intently as Amelia explained about the black Family line. "If Harry is the next Lord Black he has until his fourteenth birthday to claim the title. If not Draco has the right to claim it. If Draco claims it then Harry has another two weeks to keep it from him if he doesn't then it will all go to Draco".

It was not long after that that all five of them left the restaurant. On the outside, Amelia looked to the left and saw the same couple she had seen that morning in the ministry. She looked away and started to walk off until she remembered that the two had also asked for the black family tree. So she told Minerva and Auguste to wait as she went after them but when she got around the corner, she couldn't see them anywhere and she had to go back.

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time. See you all in the next chapter.

Gr. Winmau.


	36. C36 A meeting of the Blacks 1

A helping hand.

* * *

C36 A meeting of the Blacks 1.

* * *

It was the day after the dinner in the restaurant that Amelia was back in her office. The plans had been made and the only question that remained was the time to do it. The big Problem with that was that they needed Harry for it, just in case, it all went wrong. The only thing she was sure about was that Andrea would not let him come alone and protect him just like a mother would.

There was some knocking on the door. "Enter" Amelia called out. She waited for a moment and saw Augusta stepping through the doorway. "Hi there Augusta, what can I do for you today".

"Hi, Amelia," Augusta said as she walked in. "I have been thinking. How about we start with Sirius Black".

Amelia just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Amelia you heard me. I think we have to start with Sirius Black".

It was now that Amelia wanted to say another thing but Augusta interrupted her again. "I do know that it won't be easy but he could be the key to our child abuse case".

Amelia had a thoughtful look "How do you mean that. I know Sirius is his godfather so his oath would prevent him from betraying Harry. It doesn't mean that he couldn't have betrayed Lily and James".

This time it was Augusta who had a thoughtful look. "We have to talk to him and do it before we go for the new abuse law". Augusta walked to the door and said. "I will go to Gringotts and see what I can find out about Sirius. I don't think they will say anything but it can't hurt. You can go and have a look at the case file of the day Sirius was in front of the Wizengamot".

Amelia gave a small nod. "If we do it we have to go to Azkaban before Friday because Monday will be the day we are going to save Harry one way or another".

*#*

Silvia was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her morning tea. The phone was laying beside her and she had a little smile on her face.

This was the way Alex found her. "Why the smile sweetheart," he asked softly.

I just got off the phone with Harry".

Alex shook his head "Don't you mean our daughter Andrea".

"No, Alex. I mean Harry, He just told me that he had a wonderful night and that he drank a CocaCola. He told me he had made wraps with Andrea and that they did the dishes together. Harry was so happy that he did it all together. He even told me that it was like he always dreamed it would be, Just him and his mother".

The eyes of Alex went big "Tell me he didn't say that, tell me he didn't say that to Andrea".

Silvia looked at Alex and was wondering what he meant. Suddenly it dawned on her and she cursed deeply. "We have to keep them together. Andrea can't lose another child and Harry can't lose another mother".

Alex sat down next to his wife and took her hands in his. "If we bring them together we have to have more help then we have now. Only I don't know who to ask. Andrea already told us that Minerva is working on the wizarding angle. And If we are also going to work on that angle we need someone who is on the outside just like us. But also someone who knows the ins and out of the wizarding world".

"TONKS," Silvia said out loud.

"What".

"Andromeda Tonks/ nee Black. She is a lawyer in the muggle world just like her husband but they are also the best in the wizarding world. If there is one person who can be the thorn in the side of the purebloods, it will be my niece Andromeda Tonks".

"Does she have an office in the magical world or in the muggle world".

"The Muggle, right in the middle of London. She also has a little one in Hogsmeade but it is only open on Thursday" Silvia told him.

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's get the car, go get Andrea and Harry and visite your niece".

"Silvia looked up at Alex, do you think it will help".

"I don't know but sitting here with a cup of tea might be fun and delicious but more then that it will not help us, does it".

Silvia didn't hesitate and grab the phone to call her daughter.

*#*

Augusta was waiting in the lobby of Gringotts for the account manager of the Blacks. She wasn't sure if she could get an answer but she had to try.

A small Goblin stepped to her side and looked up at her. "My name is Blood-axe and what do you want with the Black accounts".

Augusta who had been here for a while knew the ins and outs of Gringotts and wasn't startled, by the sudden appearance of the account manager. "I want to know who the new Lord Black is, we at the ministry have an important message for him".

"Whoever said it was an it".

"The blacks never had a lady Black, and if they did then Narcissa would be the new Lady and she would not keep it quiet".

Blood-axe looked at Augusta and gave her a smile while he was showing her all his teeth. "Still the observant one aren't you Lady Longbottom".

"Yes, Blood-axe I'm but that doesn't answer my question".

Blood-axe took her to the side of the bank. "I can't tell you anything Lady Longbottom. But you are right the next Lord Black is a male and Malfoy is the third in line".

"Who are the first and second".

"Sorry, Madam Longbottom but that is all I can tell you," Blood-axe told her.

*#*

Alex honked his horn and waited for Andrea and Harry to come down. Silvia had called them and told Andrea that they might have a way to get Harry a little closer to the family.

Andrea didn't really understand her mother. But everything she had that could help her, was something she would take, in any way she could get it. She knew that she couldn't keep Harry and the chance she would get him were slim to none, But she had fallen in love with him and the more time she spent with him the more she wanted him as her son.

Harry ran over to Alex and showed him a box he had got from Andrea that morning. "Look, Look I got a train set" He screamed.

Alex rushed out of the car and took a good look at the trainset Harry had in his hands. Alex immediately saw that it was a beginner set but he was talking to Harry like it was the best set he ever saw, It Made Harry glow with excitement.

"Can we play?" Harry asked Andrea".

"Yes, can we play," Alex asked Silvia.

"Later, when we get back" both Andrea and Silvia answered them before they started to laugh.

Harry crawled into the front seat next to Alex and talked about his trainset as Alex drove the car to where they were going.

In the back seat, Silvia turned to Andrea. "Why did you buy him that trainset".

Andrea placed her head in her hands. "He was talking about the trains from dad and I just couldn't help my self. He never got anything so I just had to buy him his first present. Sure he got that baseball cap from Minerva but it disappeared after a couple of hours. and the clothes we bought him were things he needed and they weren't gifts".

Silvia lay her hand on the shoulder of her daughter and pulled her close.

"Mum, I don't want to lose him. I want him to be mine. He is Lily's boy and needs to be with Family" Andrea whispered loud enough for her mother to hear her but soft enough so Harry and her father couldn't hear her.

Silvia pulled her into a hug and whispered what they were going to do and also that she wanted to keep Harry in the family one way or another.

*#*

After another twenty minutes of driving, they stopped in front of an office building. They all stepped out and Alex rung the bell. A woman with black curls opened up and said. "Welcome to Tonks Lawyer agencies, my name Is Andromeda and. Aunty is that you, Is that really you".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week. Like always I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but like always Bellatrix's second chance will come first.

A Merry Christmas to all and to all a happy new year, may all your wishes come true.

* * *

Gr Winmau


	37. C37 A meeting of the blacks 2

A helping Hand

* * *

C37 A meeting of the blacks 2.

* * *

Augusta had made her way back into the ministry and almost ran into a man that looked a lot like Lucius. "I'm sorry Mr?"

"Malfoy, Michel Malfoy" Michel told her as he mists the way she grabbed her wand and pushed it under his nose.

"Augusta stop it" Amelia screamed from the door of her office. "Mr. Malfoy is on our side".

Augusta narrowed her eyes and pushed her wand a little higher against his nose. "Are you sure, I never met a good Malfoy before".

"Augusta, stop it," Amelia said again. "Mr. Malfoy is a squib and he was cast out by his family" Amelia snapped at Augusta. "Now both of you into my office" she snapped. It was there that Amelia filled Augusta in on who Mr, Malfoy was and also what he had done for them. As she was done she turned to Michel and asked "Now Mr, Malfoy what can I do for you today," Amelia asked him.

"I came here to ask how things were going but also to tell you I got a request from the judge that handled the case of Harry Potter. He told me that there was a history between him and Albus Dumbledore and he wanted to be there when the case of Harry Potter came before the Wizengamot".

Amelia who had been standing dropped back into her chair. "Is this case really getting complicated or am I the only one who feels this way".

Augusta smiled, "Ah don't complain, Amelia. You know you love every minute of it. The more complicated it gets the more you like it".

Amelia smiled and nodded as she took out the files she got that morning. "Well now that I have told you all we have done until now, there is a thing I found out this morning, But First I want to know what the Goblins told you, Augusta.

Augusta gave her a dirty look before she started to speak. "Well I got more information then I thought I would get, According to the Goblins, there are three people who can claim the title of Lord Black. The first two are unknown to me but the third in line is one Draco Malfoy. I also know that it is a male because females aren't eligible to become the lord of house Black".

"Well then I think it is fair to say that Sirius Black might be the first in line," Amelia told offhandedly.

Augusta gave her a penetrating look, one that made Amelia chuckle and explained further as she placed the folder she had in her hand on the desk in front of her. "Sirius never got a trial. He was captured and shipped off to Azkaban. He was placed in the most secure wing of Azkaban on the order of Minister Bagnold and Albus Dumbledore. Now I do know it was a hard time so they may have placed him there and forgot about him. Or he was placed there deliberately".

Augusta gave a deep sigh. "So Sirius is guilty or there has been an innocent man sitting in Azkaban for the last six to seven years".

"Yep, another problem we have to deal with," Amelia said softly.

*#*

Andromeda sat down behind her desk and looked at her aunty. It had been almost fifteen years ago that she had seen her for the last time. It was at the start of the last war. Every squib and Muggleborn had to hide or run away just to protect themselves. "What happened to you, where have you been, the last time I saw you, you were at aunt Dorea. You were with little Andrea of eight years old, How is she doing".

"Andromeda please, calm down and take a breather," Silvia told her as she laid her hands on the hands of Andromeda and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry darling, sorry that I didn't come back earlier. You know when the war ended. I heard about how they attacked Ted after it and it just scared me. The magical world wasn't a place for squibs like me and Alex. The bigots were still out there and the best got off after a lie. I still can't believe they believed all that shit about the imperious curse and the only thing we had was a boy of one and a half years old. It was that boy who defeated the Dark Lord but it didn't wake up the others about the bigotry that was still going on. Now I do know that Ted got all better and you too are taking the fight to the bigots but it is still a dangers place for us without a witch or wizard at our side".

Andromeda just looked at Silvia and listened before she started to look at the others who came with her. "You must be Alex the one who got my aunt head over heels".

Andrea laughed a little as Alex saluted with a smile and Andromeda gaze shifted from Alex over to her. "You must be little Andrea, you know I can still remember you running around at aunt Dorea's home with your pigtails waiving in the wind".

Andrea blushed just before she blurted "Now I remember you. You were the one who introduced me to Lily Evens the first time I went to Hogwarts with aunty Minerva".

Andromeda smiled and turned her eyes to the last one in the room and her gaze snapped to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "What is Harry Potter doing here" she snapped.

Harry took a step back and Andrea instinctively pulled him into a hug, as if she was protecting him from the big bad Andromeda.

Alex just looked on as Silvia stood and stepped between them, she placed her hands on the desk and bent a little towards Andromeda. "Don't snap at your nephew like that".

Andromeda looked up at those words. "Nephew? James is my Neph, Ahh it makes Harry my... Why is he here with you, If he was with you from the start then there wouldn't have been all this secretly, and in Merlin's name does he look like he hasn't eaten in a month".

Silvia sat back down and looked fondly at Andromeda. "That is the niece I remember and why that niece became a lawyer," Silvia said. "Now, we need your help by getting some answers. We want to know who the next Lord Black is, just so he can reinstate us. If you can't do that then we want you to get Harry to stay with our family as our responsibility or even our ward".

Andromeda nodded. "If I do that, then I will step on a lot of toes. Especial on the toes of the purebloods" Andromeda told them. "I also need some information from Sirius but the ministry will never allow me to see the files of his case or the right to visit him in Azkaban. I also need to know how you got Harry with to be with you, did you abduct him or something".

Silvia smiled a little. She then started to tell the story of Harry and what her daughter had done for him. In the end, she finished with "Well, you think about it. While we go to Sirius. Just tell me what you want to know and I will find it out for you. That boy has some explaining to do to his aunty".

*#*

It was twenty minutes later that Andromeda sat back behind her desk. Ted would be back in an hour and she had a lot to tell him. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Ah he is early," she said to herself as she rushed over to the door. She opened it and saw the last person she expected. "Amelia, what does the ministry want with me?"

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time, this is my Christmas present to all of you.

Gr Winmau.


	38. C38 ? just love children that much 1

A helping Hand

* * *

C38 ? just love children that much 1.

* * *

It was later that night that Andrea was sitting at her desk. She was thinking about all the things she had learned about Little Harry. He was sleeping in his little room in a bed he got from her father. It was a bed he himself had gotten from a neighbor who lived a couple of houses down the street. That neighbor didn't need it anymore and her father had immediately thought about Harry.

The moment she had seen the bed she thought it was the most dreadful bed she had ever seen. It was pink and it had a picture of a unicorn on the headboard.

Harry, on the other hand, looked at it as if it was a kingsized bed, the most wonderful bed he had ever seen. And the worst part of it all was that he mend every word he said. It was that reaction that made her think hard about the life Harry had had if his reaction was like this.

After an hour she had checked up on him and found him on the floor next to the bed. At first, she thought he had fallen out of it but then she saw that he hadn't even slept in it. So she pulled away the blankets and placed him back into the bed where she tucked him in.

With a smile, she left the room and found her self-sitting at her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the one number she knew from memory. "Mum, what do I do". Two hours later she put down the phone and went to bed. Tomorrow she would take Harry to the one place he and her could get answers no one else could get.

*#*

"Amelia, what does the ministry want with me?" Andromeda asked the moment she saw Amelia standing in front of her office door.

Amelia gave her a weak smile and asked if she could come in. "I'm not here for the ministry but more for something that will go against the ministry. It all has to do with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. So, can I come in"?

Andromeda gave her a sharp look as she wondered what it was Amelia, wanted with Harry. Especially when she had just said goodbye to her aunt and Harry himself. "I'm not sure about this Amelia, if I do anything for or about the boy, I will get into a lot of trouble with the Pure-bloods. One will definitely come to mind and that is Lucius Malfoy".

Amelia nodded and started to tell her about everything they had found out and had done for Harry. It was after her story she got an oath of silents.

Long after Amelia started she stopped and looked Andromeda in the eyes. "I know it's not something simple I ask of you but we really have to help that boy and all the other children who are abused in one way or another" Amelia almost begged.

Andromeda placed her hands together and under her nose as she thought about it. "So you want me to look at the trial of Sirius and that file is all there is" as Andromeda pointed to the folder Amelia had lying in front of her. "But on top of that, you also want me to represent the boy who lived. If your new Law doesn't go through. Which most likely won't, because most pure-bloods would want to keep their children in line the way they have always done it, by punishing them severely".

Amelia nodded as she started to look sad at the way Andromeda was shaking her head.

"Amelia, If I do this I will have an uphill battle, all the way. I have to get someone to visit Sirius that isn't me. If I show up there I will be arrested because the ministry has banned all attorneys from Azkaban. I also need to have a meeting with Little Harry before Monday because I have to know if he is willing to help if it comes to it".

Amelia nodded "I will get Minerva to arrange a meeting with Harry and Andrea McGonagall for this coming Friday. I will let her owl you where and when. For Sirius, I don't know".

This time it was Andromeda who nodded. "I will get someone to go to Sirius tomorrow morning, If you can get someone from the ministry we can see if he tels us the same thing. That way I can see if it is even worth putting our energy into the case. We will then speak about it, let's say Friday morning".

"I will go myself, I knew him from school and I was only a rooky auror the time he was captured. I think he will tell me more if I tell him I want to reopen his case".

It was not long after that that Andromeda said goodbye to Amelia and smiled wildly the moment she had disapparated.

*#*

In the morning Andrea was cooking when a frightened Harry walked into the kitchen. He took a seat and kept looking at the table without saying a word. As she placed a plate in front of him she took him into a hug he didn't return. It gave her a fearful feeling and she held him on arms length. "Harry, what is wrong, why are you so scared".

Harry turned away his eyes as he mumbled. "I have slept in the bed. I don't know how but I woke up in it and now it's dirty because Freaks are not suppose to have a bed".

Andrea gave a deep sigh as she gazed into the sad eyes of Harry. "You are not a freak. That bed was given to you by my father and it is yours to sleep in. I was also the one who laid you in the bed. So you did nothing wrong".

Harry nodded but Andrea knew it would take all morning for him to come to terms that the bed was his and more than a week before he would sleep in it, without her telling him to. As she watched him she saw him slowly coming to his own conclusion. It was a good sign but it would still be some time before he would agree with himself. "Harry would you like to come with me to Diagon Alley. I need some wizarding money and I would like to show you how you do things with that kind of money".

Harry didn't understand what she was saying, but the thought of walking down the wizarding street and looking at another broom. So he shoved the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth and was already walking to the door to get his coat.

Andrea just smiled as she rushed after him.

*#*

Harry followed Andrea down the street and into Gringotts. He didn't know what to expect but the only thing he saw was a family walking out of the bank. The man had long blond hair and was acting like his uncle. As he gazed on he saw the woman next to the man who also had blond hair. She looked at him and then raised her nose in the air just like his aunt always did when she saw him. The last thing he saw was a boy his own age. He was trying to do like his father and just looked like he smelled something bad. Harry could not help himself and pulled the baseball cap a little further over his head and he looked down. Then he heard it. The man said something he desperately wanted to hear.

"They are all freaks, I don't know why the ministry ever agreed to let them handle our money".

Harry looked around him and saw other creatures. They were the freaks and he was one of them. He was a freak just like they were. Only Harry didn't know they were called goblins.

As he gazed around himself he saw a little goblin waiving his hand over some papers. He walked up to him and just looked at what he was doing.

The goblin looked up and just blinked at Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry who are you and what are you doing".

The goblin looked around himself but didn't see a witch or wizard calling him back. Something that was very strange. "H.H..Hi, I'm Griphook" the Goblin stumbled over his words. "I'm copying all these papers by pushing my magic into my hand, then I remember it and waved my hand over the other piece, pushing my magic again".

"Can I try".

Griphook just blinked as he nodded.

Harry sat down and started to wave his hand over the papers.

"No, no, do you feel the warm feeling inside your stomach".

Harry nodded.

"Take that feeling and let it fill your arm, then remember it and do the same to the other paper," Gripphook told him.

Harry looked at the paper as his tongue slipped in and out from the corner of his mouth. He laid his hand on the other paper. Suddenly a big black line appeared on the paper that went from left to right. "Oooo it's not that good," Harry said.

"What, it's better than mine" and Griphook showed him his own paper with a crooked line on it.

*#*

Andrea was waiting in line until it was her turn. With a smile, she looked down at Harry and saw that he wasn't at her side anymore. A feeling of fear grabbed down her spine as she looked around. Then she saw him in a corner sitting at a little table with a goblin. "Harry".. she called as she walked over to him. "Harry stop bothering the".

"Please, Miss" a Goblin interrupted her as he touched her elbow. Let the children play, it's not often a Wizard cub is allowed to play with a goblin, like an equal".

* * *

A/N: This was it again at this time, see you all the next time.

 _I wish you all a happy new year and hope your wishes will all come true. Lots of love and many new stories in 2018._

Gr. Winmau


	39. C39 The meeting of the Blacks part 3

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. It is really nice to hear that most of you enjoy this story so much.  
Sure my English is not the best there is and I might use some of the wording in the wrong way. But know that for many writers among us, this is just a hobby to past the time. we write these stories for ourselves and to entertain you all. I do appreciate the criticism you give me even the bad ones because I can only learn. I still hope you will enjoy my stories and the many jewels that are on this site even if they are a little rough. Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C39 The meeting of the Blacks part 3.

* * *

As Andrea was on her way to Gringotts with Harry. Silvia and Alex were sitting on a boat that floated towards Azkaban.

Silvia stood a little closer to Alex as the cold of the Dementors was starting to swallow up the boat. "We are doing the right thing aren't we," Silvia asked in a whisper while the boat glided closer.

Alex pulled her closer against his chest as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. "We are doing this for Harry, and the feeling you are feeling now, are the dementors that are close by. Yes, dear, I have them to".

Silvia shivered a little and waited until the boat came to the dock on the other side. "Well here we go, I only hope that he will remember me".

"He will," Alex told her "Maybe not right away but he will just tell him about Dorea and Harry".

"You are not going with me," she asked.

"I'm not allowed to".

*#*

It was early in the morning when both Minerva and Augusta stepped into the office of Amelia. They were both summoned by her and didn't have a clue about what it was about. As the hesitated a bit they sat down and waited for Amelia to say what she had to say.

Amelia who had waited began to get a little nervous. She had some good news and bad. Well, it wasn't really bad news but it was more troublesome. "Thank you, both for coming here. I have some news and I hope it will all work out. Let me start with the good news".

Minerva was shifting a little while Augusta just gazed intently at Amelia.

"I have been to Andromeda Tonks and she agreed to help us on a couple of conditions," Amelia said as she went on to tell them about her meaning with Andromeda. "So that is what we agreed on. The only thing I have left to do is to go to Sirius Black and see what he tells me and if it is the same what he will tell the informant of Andromeda. The one thing that is the troublesome bit is that I don't have a clue who this informant is and if he or she could be trusted.

"Now the bad news is that I have written a letter to Andrea but have yet to hear if she will agree to let us use Harry as an example of the new law".

It was now that Minerva spoke up. "I will go to Andrea this afternoon and talk to her about it. It is not something for her to not reply to a letter".

Amelia nodded and stood while she grabbed her back. "Okay, then I will make my way over to Azkaban and see what Sirius will tell us. With little luck, I will see the informant Andromeda had sent for herself".

Augusta stood and went to the door. "I will go to the other offices and see if I can get some more supporters of our new law. If we are lucky we can keep Harry out of it all".

The three of them said there goodbye's and went on there way.

*#*

Silvia looked over her shoulder and saw how Alex smiled as he waived to her while she made her way down the row of cells to the one cell that was occupied by Sirius Black. As she walked down the row of cells she could not help herself from not gazing into the other cells. In the first, she saw this Rodolphus Lestrange. It was the one name she had heard about and also read about. He together with his brother and another man but also her niece, have driven one of the childhood friends of her daughter insane. Alice Longbottom together with Lily Potter had shown her the magical world in a way they themselves couldn't have.

As she walked on, she came by another cell. She didn't recognize the person but the name told her it was the brother of this Rudolphus guy. It brought her back to the day they heard Alice had been tortured into madness. Andrea had broken down as she thought about her friends from Hogwarts. But the hardest thing to wrap her mind around was the fact that two little boy's had become orphans in only three days.

As she passed the next cell she knew that this jr. was the third person who tortured Alice. Her mind went back yet again. The only thing that brought her daughter some piece was when she heard that little Neville would be cared for by his grandmother and Harry by his aunt and uncle. Only for Harry, it turned out to be the worst thing that could have happened to him.

Silvia shook her head and went on. The next cell she walked by made her gasp. There in the corner sat her own niece. "Bellatrix".

Bellatrix was looking at the ceiling before she turned her eyes to Silvia. "Look a familiar face. I know who you are" Bellatrix told her in a sweet and normal voice. "It's the rabbit hopertye hopperty. You were my aunt were you not. MURDERERS" Bellatrix screamed as she slammed her body against the bars of her cell. One arm outstretched to Silvia with a hand grabbing nothing but air. "MURDERERS GOBLINS, Guard, guard I cot one come get them".

"Please miss, walk on, or she will never shut up," the guard told Silvia from his spot at his desk.

Silvia stepped back and went on to the last cell on the block. She swallowed a little as she looked at the men that sat in the corner looking at her with focused eyes. "Who the hell are you" he snapped.

Silvia swallowed again. This man her nephew sounded clear and sane. Not at all as her niece. "My name is Silvia McGonagall but you might remember me as Lyra Dorea Black".

Sirius rushed to the bard and took a good look at the woman that was standing in front of him. His mind went back but he didn't remember this woman. "I don't remember you, or I just don't know you. What do you want" he snapped?

Silvia took another step back. Her eyes wandered to the left as she looked at her niece. Bellatrix who had gone completely mad. Her eyes went back to Sirius as he gave him a calculated look. Sirius didn't go mad, he sounded as sane as the day he went in. "Do you remember aunt Dorea".

The eyes of Sirius were of recognition as he heard the name of the woman who became his mother in all but blood. "Don't you talk about her or I will kill you".

"Don't you snap at me, young man. I will speak of my sister as much as I want".

Sirius pulled his head back. "Sister, aunt Lyra". He took another step back and slumped to his knees. "That's it I'm going mad, I finally starting to see things like that deranged cousin of my in the next cell. "BELLA I'M JOINING YOU, I'M GOING MAD".

Silvia stepped to the bars and lowered her self to be at eye level with Sirius. "Siri, you are not going mad, I'm aunt Lyra for you".

Sirius snapped his head up and looked at Silvia. "You lived with aunt Dorea, you went out a week after I got there with James".

"Yes Sirius, do you remember," Silvia asked him.

Sirius nodded slowly as tears started to fill his eyes. "You are the first to come to me. The first I have seen in two years. The first since I have been here".

Silvia shook her head, "Sirius, you have been here for seven years".

The eyes of Sirius became big. "Sev..seven ye..years, Harry, how is Harry, where is Harry. Tell me he is with Remus or Alice".

Silvia shook her head slowly.

"Please tell me he isn't with Petunia, Lily always told us she would mistreat him".

It was now that tears started to escape the eyes of Silvia. "He was Sirius, he was. But he is with my daughter now, She is a wonderful mother but she can't keep him".

The head of Sirius snapped up. "What why, she is family maybe distant but still family".

"No Sirius she is not, I was cast out because I'm a squib, and the only way to get him as family, is to get reinstated".

"Good luck with that, No Lord Black will reinstate a squib".

"You are Lord Black Sirius, you are still in the family tree, and you are the last of the male line".

Sirius didn't say a thing and just gaped at her.

Silvia gave him a small smile. To become a black you have to get the title, for that, I have to get you out of here. So tell me all about it. Why and how you ended here". And Sirius started to tell her the whole story.

*#*

Amelia got off the boat and went into the little office. There she signed in and asked if there had been anyone to visit the high-security wing.

"yes, there was,"the guard said. "A man and a woman who came here to visit Sirius Black. The just left" and the guard pointed at the boat that was making his way back to shore.

Amelia rushed out of the office and straight to the dock. "Merlin's beard, why can't I ever be in front of them".

* * *

This was it again at this time. Greetings Winmau.


	40. C40 ? Just love children that much 2

A/N Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter, is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C40 ? Just love children that much 2.

* * *

Amelia let out a curse as she watched the boat drift away from her. She wondered why she kept missing the people she wanted to meet. something told her that these peoples were the connection she needed but could not figure out how or why. As she shrugged her shoulders she went to the top floor to visite Sirius by herself.

While she walked down the row of cells she ignored the others that were on the block and went straight to the one cell she had to be. As she came to the cell she took a good look and saw Sirius sitting in the corner.

"Hi there, I knew you were coming today," he said as he kept on looking at the wall in front of him. I'm innocent, never had a trial and the real criminal is Peter Pettigrew. The proof is that I'm the godfather of Harry James Potter and my godfatherly oath keeps me from doing him any harm. I could have hurt Lilly but never James because I'm also his blood brother. By being the blood brother of James it makes Harry partly my son. Now, because I have been in Azkaban for over five years I will never get the custody of Harry. It is also something I wouldn't want because even if you can get me out I will need a mind healer for several years just to see how much damage this stay has done to me. I'm looking at a lot of nightmares and a lot of sleepless nights".

Amelia just stood there as she gaped at him. She went over to the chair that was standing next to the cell and sat down. "Siri, you know that I'm supposed to ask you a question first before you give me any answers".

Sirius looked up and smirked at her. "Yes, But I also know that you hate it when you don't have the control over the things I do. And after six years I think I had the right to pull a little prank".

"Smart ass".

"I still love you 2 amy".

It was then that Amelia broke down and started to cry as she said, "I'm so sorry Siri, really I'am".

*#*

Back to the end c38.

"Please, Miss" a Goblin interrupted her as he touched her elbow. Let the children play, it's not often a Wizard cub is allowed to play with a goblin, like an equal".

Andrea raised her eyebrow at the words but didn't say a thing at first. Her eyes suddenly became very big as she said. "Are you fucking kidding me".

The Goblin guards raised their axes when they heard Andrea raising her voice to their leader.

"I'm sorry for my outburst but are you really serious, do those stuck up Pureblooded asses thing so less of you, that's crazy" Andrea ranted.

The guards were starting to walk towards her as they raised their axes high above their heads and only stopped when Bogrod raised his hand. Bogrod tilted his head a little to the left. "Aren't you a witch and isn't that your son".

The eyes of Andrea went lovingly over to Harry. "No, I'm not a witch, I'm a squib. That boy over there isn't my son but I would love him to be".

Bogrod tilted his head a little further and took a good look. "May I introduce myself. I,m Lord Bogrod".

Andrea slapped her hand to her face as she slumped down to one knee and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't mean any disrespect but I don't come here often enough to know what you look like".

"Please stand up. It is really refreshing for someone to treat us like a normal person. The only wizarding family who do that are the Longbottoms, Bones, McGonagall and especially the Potters. for the others of them, were are nothing but the dirt beneath their feet".

Andrea turned white as he called out the names. Her knees buckled and she fainted at the spot.

*#*

Harry was sitting at the little table when Andrea fainted. he turned his little head when he heard her gasp just before she fell down. He rushed over to her. "Mum, Mum, Mum wake up Mum as little tears were building in his eyes".

Bogrod laid a hand on his little shoulder. "Come boy". and he saw Harry duck away in fear. He frowned and tried again. "Come Harry" and this time Harry kept looking at him. Bogrod made a mental note that he shouldn't use the word boy in his presence. "Come, Harry, it will all e fine, we will take good care of her".

It was not long after that that she woke up in a room whit a white ceiling. To her left was a little boy who by the looks of it had been crying non-stop. She reached out and patted the black unruly set of hair he had on his head. "It's okay Harry, I'm here". She wanted to say that she wasn't going away but realized that it was a promise she could not keep. She took him into a hug and held him until he had calmed down completely.

Bogrod who had been sitting on the other side of her bed cleared his throat. "Harry, everything will be fine, why don't you and Griphook ride one of the training tracks".

"Yes, Harry lets go" Griphook screamed.

Harry looked at Andrea who nodded. "You go, Harry, I will be fine but listen to Griphook".

"And Griphook, you listen to ironclaw" Bogrod called after his son.

*#*

As the two kids rushed out of the room, Bogrod turned back to Andrea. His eyes turn hard and his tone was harsh. "He isn't your son, is he your ward".

Andrea didn't know what to say and looked at the door the kids went through. In her mind Harry had already became her ward, in her heart he was her son. "He is none of them, but yes, for now, I'm the one who is taking care of him".

The sharpness in the voice of Bogrod disappeared but his eyes remained hard. "That boy is our biggest client and the only kid who ever played with a goblin. His body tells us enough. So do you know about his treatment and what are you doing about it"?

Andrea swallowed and had to think hard about what she would say. She had learned from her mother that Goblins were a proud race that were worriers first and bankers later. Her mother had also told her that there was nothing more sacred to them than children and their wellbeing. They had taken care of her when her father and mother had punished her inside the bank because she had been a disgrace to them for being a squib. But it was the Goblins who took care of her that day and brought her to Her aunt Dorea. "Potter, I'm the niece of Dorea Potter. Harry is not my ward but I want him to be".

Bogrod nodded "And the boy".

Andrea looked at the door again "he is her grandson, and don't call him boy, he doesn't like it". Andrea told him sharply,

Never seeing the faintest smile Bogrod had as he heard how she snapped at him.

It was now that Andere told Bogrod all about Harry and how she had found out about him. About her mother and the Black Family.

Bogrod listened and listened as Andrea went on. "Come let us join our kids. We could use some laughfs. After that, I think I can help you if and when needed". Bogrod told her as he laughed all his teeth wide like he was making himself ready for battle.

* * *

A:N this was it again for this time see you all next time.

Gr. Winmau


	41. C41 The beginning of the end

A/N Thank you all again for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C41 The beginning of the end.

* * *

Amelia was sitting behind her desk. she had known of the innocents of Sirius from the moment Bogrod had told them. So proving his innocence wasn't the big deal. No, the big deal was how to get Sirius to the ministry without the pureblood bigots under them blocking her at every corner. No, the best thing for her to do was at the monthly meeting on the first Monday of every month. That was this Monday and the best time to put them on the spot with Sirius.

She glanced over at the cabinet in the corner of her office, She gave a deep sigh and wondered if she could take a big glass of fire whiskey. She shook her head and thought about the one thing that frustrated her the most. Andromeda Tonks had something up her sleeve. It shouted marauder from every angle and Sirius knew about it.

With another deep sigh, she called for Auror Moody.

As the old Auror stepped into her office with his wooden leg thumping on the ground, he scanned the room as if anyone could attack him at any moment. "What do you want less," he asked as he stepped beside her desk so he could keep an eye on her and the door.

"I want you to go to Azkaban and get Sirius here, I want you to do it on Monday morning and do it so that no one knows about it".

"Less are you serious about this, that man is a mass murderer," Alastor told her.

"That is the problem, it was never proven that he did what everyone thinks he did, it might even be that he is innocent in all of this".

"So you are going to announce him free or what".

"No, I Know he is innocent, how I cannot tell you yet, but I'm planning on giving him the trial he was entitled to have. this way he can declare himself innocent in front of everyone".

"I Less, it will be done" and Madeye stepped out of the office.

*#*

Andrea was sitting with her mother at the kitchen table. Her father had taken Harry to the toyshop to get some little houses he could place around his own trainset.

"Mum," Andrea asked as she gave a deep sigh. "I received a letter from aunty last night and it told me that they would do it this Monday. I have to bring Harry just in case. I don't want to mum, what if they decide to take him away".

Silvia looked at her daughter. "You can't keep him away, Amelia knows that you have him, and if you do you would never be able to get him for yourself. But I would talk to the goblins. If they are really going to help you then they need to know about this".Andrea nodded and drank her tea. it was on that moment that there was a knock on the front door and they both sat up when they heard the voice of Andromeda.

*#*

Minerva had sent out a letter that morning telling her niece that the first meeting would be that Monday. Nou they wouldn't do anything important but it would still be the first time Amelia would bring up the new law about the abused kids. She gave a deep sigh and got up to her feet. She had promised Amelia she would go and tell Albus about it, he as chief warlock would have an ideal position to steer the new law in the right direction.

As she walked down the hallway towards the office of Albus she came to a stop in front of the gargoyle, it was there she had to think back at that morning in the office off Amelia.

Flashback.

"So we are clear to start on Monday," Augusta asked.

"Yes, Andromeda had had contact with Michel and the judge. At first, I didn't know why the judge wanted to be there but he handled the case so he could be of Help if I have to prove Harry has been abused. He could be a witness instead of Harry".

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked with a little hope.

"Well, not hundred percent but close to it," Amelia told her. "It was strange at first because the judge wanted to come to keep an eye on Albus. Apparently, he knew Albus from Hogwarts but he never explained why. It was something about the war with Grindelwald".

Augusta got a frown" Who was this judge".

"Judge McDowell" Amelia said as she looked at the file she had on the case of Harry.

"McDowell, Jack McDowell".

"Yeah, I think that was it".

Augusta got another frown on her face. "I remember him, He was this scrawny kid that was always hanging around Albus and that Gellert fellow. Merlin's beard that Gellert was Gellert Grindelwald the Darklord Albus killed. Well, this Jack was always hanging around them and one day he was gone. the story was that he lost his magic and that Gellert and Albus had been responsible".

This time it was Amelia who frowned. "Really, and was it ever proven that they did it".

"No, Jack was gone and it was said that he just went away and there was nothing Gellert or Albus had done".

Amelia looked at Augusta and frowned again. "I don't know why, but I do trust Albus, I can't say that I trust that Gellert guy because I don't know him".

"Don't, he was bad and it was written all over his face, I was the first year when they were in their six'st. But I knew that he was bad from the first moment I saw him" Augusta interrupted her.

"So, this Judge could be there to help us, or he is only there to do something to Albus," Amelia said before she turned to Minerva. "You have to tell Albus that we will call for the new law this Monday. If and when you are there you do not mention anything about this Judge, I'm not sure what his angle is but it means something".

end Flashback.

Minerva knocked on the gargoyle and wondered what this Monday would bring, and also if Amelia could keep Sirius away from the ministry and save.

* * *

A/N This was it again at this time. I do not know when the next one will be because it all depends on Bellatrix second chance. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Gr. Winmau


	42. C42 Why Madeye was feared

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C42 Why Madeye was feared.

At the edge of the sea stood a figure looking out over the rough sea. It was late Sunday evening and he had a Job to do. So with a little thump of his wooden leg, he stepped through the redirection ward that would keep the Muggles away from the dock.

"Ahoy or Alistor, what are you doing here so late" the captain called out as he saw Madeye walking towards him.

"Business" Madeye grumbled.

"What kind of business," the captain asked again.

"I'm here late Sunday evening, what kind of business do you think it is" Madeye almost snapped. "Sorry about that, but I just have to ask something of someone".

"Still after the escaped Deatheaters are you".

Madeye gave a growl. "I will not rest Until I get the very last one of them," Madeye said again as he walked to the front of the boat to look at the place he was going, letting his mind wander.

Flashback:

"Come on stay together. we have to take this picture" Lily said as she looked around the edge of the muggle camera she was standing behind. "This is the one time we have all the members of the order together, so we have to do it now".

Alistor who was standing at the side looked at all the members. Albus and his brother were standing in the middle. James to his right and Frank to their left. they were flanked by Lily and Alice with all the other members around them, even a very young Amelia Bones.

She was just a starting Auror, she didn't have much experience in the fighting but she had natural ability to see the problems in every plan and mission they would do. in the next four years, she would become a real fighting force on her own. Now she had become the director of the DLME.

Alistor looked at the way Sirius was trying to make everyone laugh but it was a stinging hex to the ass of Sirius from Remus that was the one that gave the real laughter.

end Flashback.

Alistor was still looking ahead of him while he held a picture in his hand.

"Hee, that's you and a bunch of people, who are they," the captain asked from behind him.

Alistor slipped the picture back into his pocket. "Nothing just get me to the prison".

The captain nodded and held his tongue because he knew when Madeye had enough.

It was fifteen minutes later that Alastor stepped from the boat and made his way into the prison. he didn't greet the guard and went straight up to the top floor. There he saw the guard and snapped. "You, go, get a cup of tea, I need a moment whit one of the prisoners".

It took only a second before the guard hurried out of his office and down the stairs.

Alistor waited until the guard was out of the door before he made his way down the row of cells until he came to the cell of Sirius. "Hee, Black, Stupefy". Alistor stepped into the cell and transfigured Sirius into a rock and slipped it into his pocket. From his other pocket, he pulled another rock and transfigured it into a replica of Sirius and placed it onto the bunkbed. After that, he made his way out of the prison.

"Already done, Alistor," the guard asked.

Alistor only growled as he made his way onto the boat.

*#*

Sirius opened his eyes and peered into the darkness. It was too dark to see, but he could swear that he heard someone walking from left to right. Suddenly there was a muggle light that was pointed right into his eyes. "Ouch!" Sirius screamed as he felt a stinging hex on his upper leg.

"Black" Alistor, snapped. "I don't know what you did to make people believe you are innocent but I'm planning to find out".

"Alistor is that you. Ouch! Stop that". Sirius screamed. "Ouch!, Ouch!".

"I will ask the questions Black, you just answer them".

"Alistor, Ouch! Ouch!. Stop that".

"Why did you betray the Potters". "Well, come on answer me black". "Answer me or my stinging hexes will become cutting curses".

"Alistor, Ouch! Stop it. Ouch!, I didn't betray them".

"Don't lie to me, Black. we caught you red-handed screaming that it was your fault".

"Ouch!, Will, you stop it. I didn't do it and will tell you everything".

Alistor stepped closer and pulled up a chair to sit in front of Sirius. "Well, Black you better explain or Amelia will get a death Black and not a breathing one".

Sirius swallowed and started to explain the things that had happened all those years ago.

"So you are a dog and Peter was a rat that is now missing a". Alistor got up flip[ped off the light and rushed out the room leaving Sirius sitting in the dark.

"MADEYE GET BACK HERE". Sirius grumbled as he knew that Madeye had left him alone.

*#*

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his kitchen table just talking to his wife Molly when the door was blasted off its hinges. "Madeye, what is it".

Alistor walked into the kitchen as he looked at Arthur and Molly while his special eye was spinning around madly. "Sit" he barked.

What happened next went to fast for Arthur or Molly to see. There was a scream from the top of the stairs that was followed by seven pairs of footsteps running down the stairs. Three stupefies later and there was a pile of bodies lying on the floor. A rat jumped over them and was also put down by another stupefy that was again followed by four bodies falling to the ground.

"Madeye, what are you".

"Stay there Arthur. I'm sorry but something has come up and I need to look at your family rat".

*#*

Sirius opened his eyes and looked around himself. his hands were loose but he wasn't in his cell. As he got to his feet he started to wander around. there didn't seem to be an exit but there was a bathroom and a bed. "Sure, If I get my hands on Amelia I will kill her. How dare she leave me with Madeye".

"Black, I heard that".

* * *

A/N This was it again at this time. hope to see you all in the next chapter.

Gr Winmau.


	43. C43 the final preparation before the Wiz

A/N Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking around this long. As I have already told in my other story My computer told me to do it all by my self so I had to go out and get another one. I had backup files of everything except this chapter which I have rewritten today.

Like always this will be a slow update because Bellatrix's second chance will come first. This said. Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C43 the final preparation before the Wizengamot.

* * *

It was Sunday evening at dinner time when Amelia was walking up a driveway with her niece next to her. Andromeda had told them to come here but never said why. she did tell them that it could be the key to make it all go their way. As Amelia was slowly walking to the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Amelia, nice to see you too, do you have any idea why Andromeda asked us to come here".

Amelia turned around and saw Augusta and Neville walking up to them. "Hi Augusta, I have no Idea but I do know that this is the house of someone we have to meet, so it has to be very important".

Augusta nodded and stepped next to her as Amelia knocked on the door.

It wasn't long after that that Andromeda opened the door and asked them to come in. As they stepped into the hallway they heard a squeal from Susan as she spotted Harry standing next to Andrea. she rushed passed them and took him into a hug.

While the others followed her in Neville quickened his pace and stepped next to Susan and Harry as Harry asked the one thing he wanted to do. "Mr, Alex, could I show them the trains in the basement".

Andrea raised her eyebrows when Harry asked her father something he would never allow. Nobody could go down to his trains while he wasn't there.

"Sure Harry go right ahead".

The jaw of Andrea dropped to the floor as she heard her father telling Harry it was okay. "who are you and what have you done with my father".

Alex just laughed at his daughter as Silvia took him into a hug.

Amelia just gaped at all of them as they looked around the room. there they saw Andromeda, Ted, Minerva, and Andrea. But they also saw two people they didn't know.

Andromeda took both of their hands and guided them to a chair. "please let me introduce you to Alex Mc Gonnagall and Silvia Magonagall/ Nee Black if we get her reinstated".

Amelia dropped into a chair with a big huff. "You two have been the two who kept escaping me. You were there in the ministry asking for the office for family records and then in that restaurant. But also that day at Azkaban".

Silvia had to think a little about it before she nodded. "Yes, I do remember you from the ministry. I also thought I saw you sitting in a restaurant but then remembered that no witch would ever go to a muggle place, my bad. However, I don't remember seeing you at Azkaban but with all those dementors around, I was glad to get out of there".

Amelia nodded and turned back to Andromeda. "Well, I asked you all here to tell you how I want to do it this coming Monday".

*#*

While Andromeda was explaining everything to the others, Albus was sitting behind his desk looking at a picture of the order of the Fenix. It was the same picture every one of the order had gotten from Lily. He saw them all smiling and was sad as he looked at all the members he had lost in the war. Lily, James, Peter. But also Alice and Frank, sure they weren't dead yet but the might as well be, If you knew about the state they were in.

He looked at Lily as a small tear escaped his eye. She and Selina Lovegood had been the two unspeakable's he had in the order. they had been of great value for them in their war against Voldemort. it had been them who had found out about his Horcruxes and were trying to find them without anyone knowing about it.

Selina had still been working on it until one of her experiments went wrong. She had also been the only one who knew about the Horcrux behind the scar of Harry. But in the years after the war she had never found a way to get it out of him and now with her gone, he had to do it all by himself.

His eyes went over the picture but it went back to Lily and James. It was now that he thought about little Harry Potter. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have been so blind to what was happening to this wonderful boy? He even remembered that one time when one of his instruments told him the Harry was in danger. On that day he took his Fenix and Finixfired himself near Harry. It was Christmas night when he found him wandering the streets of the neighborhood.

Harry did tell him that he was just looking around and that he wasn't allowed to go back because they had a party. He however in all his wisdom had brought him back and ordered him to stay there.

While he was thinking back, he now knew that he had made the wrong decision. It made him wonder about the other things he had done. He had been there when.

It was now that he started to blink. Lily and James went into hiding. it was in the town he had been born, He also knew where they had been hiding. They must have been hiding under a Fidelius charm but who did it. who had been the one who placed them under it and who knew about it. Sirius knew about it and had screamed that he had been the one who had betrayed them. but as the thought about it, he remembered Sirius as the closest friend of James. he would never betray them, they were his family ever since he went and lived at the Potters.

As he looked at the clock he saw that it was way past midnight. If Amelia wanted to do something she had to do it tomorrow, and if he was right then Sirius could have been innocent all this time.

With a jump, he got out of his headmaster's chair and rushed to his floo to go to the ministry to save the day and help Amelia in the only way he could and that was to gather all the information he thought she could need.

The first thing he did was the give the order to the guard that he was there as the chief warlock and by his own authority, he gave himself permission to gather all the information he needed even the things that were sealed by him and the others.

The second thing he did was to go to the Office of records. that was the place he would find all the information about Sirius Black. He search for the file on the case of Sirius but there wasn't any. He shook his head and looked for the family tree of the blacks but as he took the file he could see that two other people had been looking for them. he again shook his head as he wondered who they were.

However, there was nothing he could do about it now, so he went to his warlock office to have a look at the black family tree. As he came to the door he saw a children's storybook lying on the desk of his secretary. *Harry Potter and the firebreathing Dragon* ^O no, they didn't^ he thought. Lucius had asked him if they could make those storybooks to make some money. He had told him that he had to think about it but didn't see a problem with it. However, he hadn't given them an answer so to see this book was a smack in his face.

As he slumped down behind his desk he had two thoughts running through his mind. one he hoped that Amelia had her case ready

and the second was that Minerva would never see these books.

* * *

This was it again at this time. I hope you enjoyed it and see you all next time.

Gr Winmau.


	44. C44 Only a couple of hours to go

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. just keep them coming. Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C44 Only a couple of hours to go.

Albus was sitting behind his desk when he heard a knock on his door. The moment it opened he saw a face he never thought he would see at the ministry. "Mr. McDowell. I thought you would never ever step into the wizarding world again".

"Goodmorning Albus. To tell you the truth I wasn't planning on it" the old judge said to Albus. "But then again I never thought to have the boy who lived in the courtroom. Let alone seeing you there looking like someone stole your puppy".

Albus looked down in shame as he looked at his old friend. "John what happened back at Hogwarts".

"Save it, Albus. Your friend Grindelwald challenged me to a duel. It was simple as that. the one who loses would lose his magic. I never thought he would cheat his way out of it by setting me up. However, I do have to thank Phineas Nigellus Black for setting me up for this career after that day".

"I never knew how he did it because you were the one who saw that something was wrong with him. Something we never did until he became the dark lord we all know".

"It was simple. we decided on a duel at midnight in a classroom and on our magic. a couple of hours before the duel he came to me and told me the location had changed. I believed him but it turned out to be a lie. When I got to the place a Professor was waiting for me. I received detention while Grindelwald was waiting in the classroom. While I was sitting there pleading for my life, it was magic herself that took my magic from me. in the end, it was all hushed up because a professor hadn't listened to me".

Albus nodded as he heard the thing that had happened all that time ago.

"I never blamed you for the thing that happened that day, but I always hoped you would come and look me up sometime".

Albus just looked at him. "the three of us were friends and after that day I just thought you never wanted to see me again. But if I may ask what brings you here".

John smiled at his old friend. "It is nice to see you again Albus, but I'm here because I have a feeling that Harry and Andrea will make changes to the wizarding world that had been long overdue. But also to keep you from interfering".

Albus gave him a sad smile. "You always looked out for me, but then again I always went with the wrong side. this time, however, that all changed the moment I saw little Harry. I have made too many mistakes doing things on my own. After the case of Harry, I will step back and only focus on my job as headmaster. I have to much on my plate to be effective".

John smiled "good that will mean I can stay here as a spectator. Say, Albus, this could go on for a couple of days, how about having dinner with an old friend".

"I love to," Albus told him sincerely.

*#*

Amelia was the first to come into the ministry. at least she thought she had been the first never knowing that Albus had already been sitting in his office talking to an old friend. the night before she had taken Susan to the abbots. She would be here today to be there for Harry. but that, however, would be later in the day when she would bring up the case of child abuse.

The other thing that bothered her was Sirius Black and Madeye. She had asked Madeye to get the dog out of Prison but hadn't heard from him after he went away. Now Madeye was her senior when she became an Auror. But after her training, he took her under his wing and made her into the director she had become today, a woman that anyone who didn't know her, would feard.

The morning session had gone well and she had just returned to her Office. Her secretary had got her something to eat, but she would never touch it. She was so nervous that she just couldn't get a bite down, so she would skip it and eat it after the next session.

When she heard a knock on the doorpost she looked up. there in the doorway stood her secretary. "Miss director, its time, the Wizengamot is about to start".

Amelia nodded and got started to make her way down to the chamber. Slowly she walked into the chamber and saw Albus sitting in the spot of the Chiefwarlock. She knew that he had to be there but she hoped that he would do the right thing.

As she walked further down the room and to her own place next to the minister she gazed around. Augusta was sitting on the spot of house Longbottom, a place she was managing for her grandson Neville. The Potter seat was empty just like the Black seat. As she looked further up she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting there with a smug look on his face. When she glanced down she saw that he had submitted a new law to block muggle-borns from owning a business on the main street of diagonally.

While she shook her head at the idea she gazed up at the visitor's area. She saw Mr. Malfoy sitting next to the judge they had on Harry's trial.

As all the members of the Wizegamot started to walk into the chamber. Finding their places, while they were talking about the morning session.  
Amelia who had been the first to arrive looked from her spot on the floor to the visiting area. She was looking for Andrea and little Harry. She found them sitting in the first row just in front of the judge an Mr. Malfoy.

With a smile at Harry, she looked down at her papers. The morning session had gone well and it was now time to introduce the New law against child abuse. She knew that Augusta Longbottom and Amos Diggory would be her first and second. But it wasn't a guaranty that the voting would be in their favor.  
As she gave a deep sigh she gazed at Albus. It was him who had to start the meeting.

"Members of the Wizengamot. Thank you all for joining us. In front of me, I have a couple of new laws propositions that need to be addressed and voted on. The first one is from Lucius Malfoy. It states that Werewolves need to be tacked and not allowed to hold any kind of job. Do I have a first and second"?

"House Parkinson for first. And house Crabbe for second" lord Parkinson told the members.  
"Do we address the situation now or get back at a later date".

Parkinson thought for a moment and looked at Lucius. Lucius mouth later and Parkinson repeated it loudly.

The next one is also from Lucius. It states that Muggle-borns aren't allowed to hold businesses on the main street of Diagonally. Do I have a first and a second"?

Again it was Parkinson who answered it and requested to handle it for a later date. Most Purebloods would only hold a morning session so they could drink the rest of the day. the second session was mostly one to shove the things to a later date.

"Now the next one I will be handing over to our minister. I find myself to involve to handle this one because I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts.

'DONK'

Amelia looked up and smiled a little, she gazed at the visiting area and saw the parents of Andrea sitting next to her together with Susan and Minerva.

'DONK'

She looked at the door when she heard a sound.

'DONK'

The minister took the spot of Albus and looked at the paper.

'DONK'

"The next law" 'DONK' "Will be presented by Amelia" 'DONK' "It will be about Child abuse of all magical children" 'DONK' "Meaning, Purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle born".

'DONK' the door swung open and Alastor moody came walking in with A rat in his hand and a big black dog next to him. Andromeda was walking behind them with a smile on her face, but the one thing that was heard around the chamber was a little boy. "Pafoo".

that boy rushed down the stairs and straight at the dog who sat down on the ground waiting for the boy.

Andrea rushed after him and was about to grab Harry away from the dog when it lifted his paw and embraced the dog like only a dog could do.

* * *

This was it again at this time. I don't know when the next time will be but it will be a little sooner. Bellatrix's second chance will come first like always.

Gr. Winmau.


	45. C45 Pafoo and the house of Black 1

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry, it took so long but this is a side story but I will update whenever I can and I won't forget about it.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C45 Pafoo and the house of Black 1.

* * *

Most of the members of the Wizengamot could only look on as a little boy was crying his little eyes out when Andrea pulled him away from the dog. He was screaming his head off saying "Pafoo, Pafoo" over and over again while he held his little arms out to the dog.

Andrea bend down and whispered, "Come, Harry, you can look at Pafoo from your seat, when we are finished I will take you back to him"

"Promise," Harry asked as he looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Yes, I promise," she said while she brought Harry back to the seats in the visiting area.

Amelia had seen it all and didn't know what to think. Alastor had just walked into the Meeting with a dog and a rat, but also without Sirius. She wanted to ask him about it but knew she could not. None of the Members had to know that Sirius was no longer in Azkaban.

Fudge, on the other hand, saw his chance and asked for a first and a second. He knew that when he asked after the Law had been Proposed it would only be a formality, and if no one answered it the law would be declined.

So he waited and hoped he could hold it away so Lucius would be thankful that he did and fill his pockets ones more".

Augusta Longbottom stood and shouted. "Longbottom for first".

"And Diggory for second" Amos Shouted right after her.

Fudge swallowed and went on while he hoped that Alastor was a good distraction so the voting would go in his favor. the next part was the only thing left to get the proposal declined. if more then seventy-five % voted against it, the law would also be declined. "who will vote in favor of the new law" he whispered softly.

only Augusta an Amos raised their wands and looked at the rest of the chamber. but only Amelia raised her wand while the rest was still looking between the little boy of five and the dog.

"Who will vote against the law," Fudge asked in a firm voice this time.

Almost all of the members raised their wands without really thinking about it and looked smugly at each other.

Amelia looked at Minerva and shook her head. this was the part she didn't tell Minerva because she never thought it would come to this. And the only one she could blame for it was Madeye.

Andrea had taken a crying Harry back to sit with her mother and her. "Mum," she asked in a whisper. "Why is it that Harry is acting like a two-year-old".

"I don't know honey. But I think he remembers the dog from before he went to those monsters. So that is the name he remembers. What I don't get is why it looked like the dog was hugging him back" Silvia told her daughter.

"well, I don't believe it," Minerva said as she sat down with a huff next to Andrea. "There are not enough votes to get a second vote so the law will not change. As it looks now Harry will have to go back to those monsters".

Andrea looked at her aunt with disbelieve in her eyes. "I'm not going to bring him back to those monsters. I will not do it"

"I know dear, I know," Minerva told her as she laid her hand on her shoulder.

*#*

Amelia stood and made her way over to Madeye. "what in Merlin's name are you doing here with a dog and a rat" she hist at him.

Madeye held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry less, but I can prove the innocence of Black".

"Let's hope you can because I will ask for a break and after it, the floor will be yours while I find a way to save Harry".

Amelia went over to Fudge and asked for a full Hour of rest, an hour she got immediately.

It was an hour later that everyone got back into the Wizengamot chamber. What they saw was a ragged looking wizard sitting in the chair in the middle of the room with Madeye standing next to him.

Silvia was opening her mouth bet was beaten to the punch when Harry pulled his hand out of the hand of Andrea and rushed to the man screaming "Siry, Siry".

While Andrea rushed after him, most of the members were just gazing at it in total surprise. Most of them couldn't decide if they were outraged that there was a child of five on the floor or that they saw Sirius Black the mass murderer sitting there hugging the kid.

"what is the meaning of this" fudge screamed. "Aurors get down here and get Sirius Black back into Azkaban".

Some of the Aurors were rushing their way down to Sirius when Alister slammed his staff on the floor making them all freeze on the spot. "I'm here to prove Sirius Black is innocent of all the charges. I also have the real culprit of the night in question" he said.

Fudge stammered a bit but looked at Amelia for help. Amelia got up and made her way to Sirius who was holding Harry close to him. Before she could say anything Sirius asked something of Harry. "Hee pub, how old are you now".

Harry looked up with shining green emerald eyes "I'm eight years old".

The eyes of Sirius became big as he turned to Andrea. "You are the daughter of Lyra right".

Andrea frowned a little and gazed at her mother who nodded. "Yes, I'm," she said.

"Good, You take Harry here and go somewhere else. I will have a word with the lot of them" and Sirius looked around the chamber at all the members looking at him in shock.

The moment Andrea closed the door behind her and Harry. Sirius turned around with fire in his eyes. "Why the hell is my godson looking like a five-year-old. What happened to him and where are Alice and Frank Longbottom" he screamed. "Now before we go any further let me make it clear to you all that I'm not the betrayer of the Potters". Sirius held out his hand to Madeye and got a wand from him.

Most of the Aurors wanted to start cursing but Madeye held them all back when he stepped in front of him.

"I Sirius Black, Head of house Black swear on my life and Magic that I didn't betray the Potters or kill any of those Muggles. and that the real betrayer of the Potters is Peter Pettigrew. So mote it be, Lumos" Sirius finished. there was a blinding light and Sirius turned his wand at the rat. he mumbled a spell and the rat changed back to Peter.

*#*

The commotion that erupted in the chamber was stopped by a cannon blast from Amelia. "Aurors, take this piece of dung to the cells and keep him there. Nobody is allowed to be near him. Everyone who so much as step a step into the cell block will be arrested on the spot and will be looking for a stay in Azkaban for six months". She turned back to Sirius and almost grabbed his hand in support. "Sirius, Harry has been abused when he was with his aunt and Uncle".

"What, Lilly would never let him go there, her sister hated all that was magic and would rather kill him than take care of him" He shouted and turned his head to all the Members. "Who did this, who placed him there, and what have you all done to take care of him" Sirius had murder in his eyes when he turned back to Amelia. "You, You get him out of there now, I don't care how but get him out of there".

Amelia shook her head, It wasn't the way she wanted to do this but it was a chance she couldn't pass up. "Sorry Sirius, I can't, The Law allows the abuse of a child as long as you do not kill them. So I'm really sorry but I have to take him back. Alice and Frank are at St. Mungo and you can't have him because of your stay at Azkaban. So the only thing left to do is take him back to be abused and tell the Prophet that it is all thanks to the laws of the Wizengamot" she finished with a sigh.

A/N This was it again for this time. see you all next time.  
Gr. Winmau.


	46. C46 Pafoo and the house of black 2

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. they are highly appreciated and I like them a lot. I'm glad that my story gifs joy to a lot of readers. I will almost always respond to them and I will always do it in the form of a pm. I do not like to do it in author notes because that takes away a lot from the story.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

 **C46 Pafoo and the house of black 2**

* * *

Andrea was sitting in the hallway with Harry not far away from her. She was thinking about the fact that she had to bring him back to those monsters when someone sat down next to her. she looked over and saw the muggle judge sitting there. "Hi", she said.

John wasn't really looking at her and just gazed at the wall in front of him. Suddenly he spoke. "you do know that Amelia only said he had to return, don't you. If he has to go back to the muggles then he will be with Michel. After my ruling, he doesn't have to set foot anywhere near those people".

"So they can't take him away from me," she asked hopefully.

"That's not what I said," John told her. "If you have to take him back you are protected by muggle law. but that is only when you have to take him back. When that is the case you have to bring him to Michel because you are not allowed to keep him".

The face of Andrea fell a little when she gazed at Harry, but she kept on listening.

"Here in the wizarding world, it's a little different. If they want to help harry they have to change the law. Now every Lord or head of the house has, you can call it carte Blanche in his own home. It basically means he can do anything he wants without any consequences".

"So" Andrea started "he could pull a girl into the gates of his property, rape her and push her back without punishment".

"Yes," John said, "he could do everything to Harry, just like his aunt and uncle did and even worse. But still, they could get away with it smelling like roses".

Andrea nodded "What can I do to get some advantage in all of this".

John shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. If you know something or someone who could help you, then I would say go to them. You really need every bit of help you can get".

Andrea nodded and started to look at the wall. Suddenly she looked up and turned to Harry. "Come little guy. I know who can help us if they want to send you back". She took Harry by the hand and walked out of the ministry building.

Sirius had waited until Andrea had left the courtroom. He had ranted but the comment of Amelia about the prophet did it all. some of the members turned white, while others were screaming for their heads.

Sirius gave a shy smile to Amelia which she answered with a little smile of her own.

It was Augusta who stood and waited to get the floor, which she got only a couple of seconds later. "Members of the Wizengamot" She started. "I'm ashamed of the things I just heard and I would like to know why Mr. Black".

"Lord Black" Sirius interrupted her.

Augusta raised an eyebrow as she stared at him for a moment. "Lord Black," she said after a moment. "We will have words after this, but tell me why did you say that Harry Potter had to be with my son and his wife, Secondly why in Merlin's name does he look like he is five years old. He has to be eight just like my grandson Neville. I could see that he is nothing more than skin and bones. And last but not least, why did he talk to you like he had just been talking for a couple of months".

"That my dear lady is something I cannot answer you because that is also something I do not understand. you see I was placed in Azkaban. I was wrongfully accused and that is something we will get into a little later. but to tell you the truth I really don't know the last time I saw my godson he was just one and a half year old. And I know that he was talking like this at the time. Now, as far as I know, the will of Lily and James said that I was the first in line for the custody Of Harry. The second was Alice after that I do not know but I do know that Lily had asked the Goblins to do something.

As I looked at Harry just a moment ago it is clear to me that he isn't by Alice and I do not believe that the Goblins had been called about this. So I ask you, no, I demand of you all to tell me why that is. Who did it? but also why does he looks like he does".

It was now that Amelia interrupted him Lord black I'm sorry to say but that was one of the things I started today to find out. Your godson Harry Potter has been abused not physically but mentally. He was denied any kind of love and care. he was fed table scraps and was made to work all day" Amelia grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. She didn't do it for Sirius. No, she mostly did it to scare some of the bigots that were sitting around them. Sirius was Lord Black and together with Harry, they were a power block that hadn't been seen in many decades.

"Now the law we have, says, that the lord of the house can do he wants as long as it is in his house. Child abuse is one of those things and we can do nothing about it. In their own home, they have something that is called carte blanche or a free unlimited pass to do wrong. Just before you came in I propose a new law to help Harry and children like him, but they have denied it. So the only thing I have left to do is to send him back to his aunt and uncle who will Shirley go on abusing him like they had done before. I can even imagine that it will be much worse after all that had happened to get him here. So I will go and do that now and pray to the goddess of magic that we will see an eleven-year-old Harry walking into Hogwarts with all his classmates.

"Wait" Sirius called after Amelia before she could get away. "I do not know what the hell happened here while I was away but I want to get to the bottom of this and I want to do it now. I'm lord Black" and he showed the whole chamber his ring. "It means that I'm innocent. now before we go into it I can understand why I was placed in Azkaban. The one thing I can't understand is why I never got a trial".

It was at this point that there was a loud screaming from many sides. Sirius looked at Amelia and smirked a little.

Amelia shook her head and pointed her wand up and produced a cannon blast from it. "you just like provoking all of them, don't you" she hissed.

Sirius smiled "Yes, but I do want him away from that place and with someone who really cares for him, but how do I do it".

*#*

Andrea stepped into the one building where she knew that the people inside would really help her.

"Gripphook" Harry shouted as he rushed to the little goblin that was sitting in the corner.

Many people that were inside the bank were looking at the thing the little boy did and instantly lifted their noses high up in the air.

"The disgrace to see your child hugging a Goblin" was one of the things Andrea heard from many of the customers. Her anger was rising and she was just about to blow up and give those stuck up magical snobs a piece of her mind when two Goblin guards lifted her from the floor and carried her to the back of the bank. "Let me go" she screamed. "I will not let them talk about my son like that. he can make any friend he wand no matter who it is. I will not let a stuck up bitch like that talk about him like that".

Bogrod had seen the danger and motioned the guards to take Andrea to the back. He smiled even wider when he saw Harry and Griphook walking hand in hand after her just like two normal kids would do. he let go a big laugh when he heard Andrea say another thing and smiled when he saw the shocked looks from some of his customers.

* * *

A/N This was it again for this time. see you all at the next chapter. please review.  
Gr Winmau.


	47. C47 Goblins Just love children that much

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. I will update this story as much and as often as I can but Liked I said before. Bellatrix Second Chance comes first.

Harry Potter is not mine, This is a story from a fan.

* * *

C47 Goblins Just love children that much 3

* * *

Bogrod was still Laughing when he closed the doors behind him. He had seen the eyes of some of the customers and knew that Andrea had made quite the impact. It was not often he had seen an almost fight between two women over a child, but the way Andrea stood to protect that, that wasn't hers was the best thing he could hope for. So he made his way down the hall and into the chamber where Andrea would be waiting.

As he opened the door he could just duck out of the way when a glass hit the side of the wall. "Let me GO" she screamed. "I want the scratch the eyes out of the head of that bitch".

Bogrod smiled a little and pulled a sword from the leather strap the guard had around his waist. he threw it At Andrea and pulled his own. The moment she caught it Bogrod charged swinging his sword over his head.

Andrea who was still looking red from anger was glad she had received some fencing lessons from her father and slammed her sword against the one of Bogrod, holding him back a little.

Bogrod felt the power and knew that she could hold her own in a fight. she was nothing to him but that was not why he decided to let it go this way. With another swing this time from the left he said. "What do you care about what she said, Harry Potter, is not yours".

"You take that back. He is mine. I do know that he is Lily's boy but she isn't here so I will take him and care for him as my own" and this time she raised her sword and let it slam down on Bogrod.

Harry was looking with an open mouth to the fight as tears started to fill his eyes. Griphook who was standing next to him placed his little arm around his shoulder and said. "It's okay Harry. My dad will not hurt her he is just testing her".

Harry looked to the side "Testing" he sniffed.

"Yes, Harry, Testing. You see we Goblins may be good with money, but we are the best at being a warrior. So we fight to see how good the other is. Now my Father is fighting your mum to see how good she is, but I do not know why".

Harry who was still crying silently was now looking at the fight with calculating eyes. He didn't really know what he was seeing but he did see that Andrea was really fighting Bogrod while Bogrod looked a little like him. Dudley had to do good but didn't and he was always doing something a little less just like Bogrod was doing now.

"AAAHHH AAUW" Andrea screamed.

Bogrod just cut her a little when he pulled his sword back to bring it up and was ready to strike again.

"No, stop that is my MUM".

*#*

Amelia looked Sirius in the eye and smirked. "Goblins and Andrea".

Sirius got a frown on his face. "Why, Andrea" he whispered.

"Easy" she answered. "I know Lily loved him with her life but so does Andrea. And if I'm not mistaking, Harry took her as his new mum".

"So we have to get him back and from all these gold digging hypocrites behind me," Sirius said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Amelia nodded and stood. she stepped to the middle of the room and in a clear voice, she told them. "I wasn't going to tell you. But the main reason I was introducing the law to punish any kind of abuse, was and is mainly for the safety of the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter".

The Wizengamot chamber erupted into another shouting match and accusations left and right. With another cannon blast, she got them all quieted down. It was now up to her to see who wanted to have the floor, and who to give it to. To her surprise, she saw Fudge standing, but he wasn't looking at her. she followed his eyes and had to hide a smirk. His eyes were on the reporters and it told him one thing. we have to clear it up or he would be out of a job. So it was an opportunity, she couldn't pass up. "Minister Fudge, you have the floor".

*#*

The room was white when Bogrod opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and looked at the side. next to him sat Harriet who had a real smirk on her face. It immediately told him something happened he wouldn't like. On the other side sat Andrea with Harry on her lap.

Harry was crying while Andrea was shushing him. "Sstt baby, as soon as he wakes up we will tell him you and I are sorry".

Bogrod gazed back to his wife and asked the one question he was sure he wouldn't like the answer to. "What happened".

"Harry blasted you against the wall with just pushing his hands forward. you flew almost ten meters Daddy" Gripphook told him with awe in his voice.

Bogrod had big eyes as he looked back at his wife. "Yes, it is all true, Harry blasted you against the wall, so now you tell me why in the hell were you fighting his mother".

"Eehh, I'm not his mother" Andrea interrupted her.

"Miss, if a wizard defense the one he loves he will do anything. And according to the guards, he showed more power than any wizard kid they had ever seen, and he now goes by the name of Goblin slayer" Harriet told him still with the same smirk on her face as she looked at her husband.

Bogrod lowered his head and held up his hand when Andrea wanted to speak up. "I started to fight with you because you were defending your son. Now I know he isn't your son" he said when he saw she started to protest. "You were as mad as only a mother could become when they attack their young. Now when I stepped into the room I could sense that there was so much more than just Harry so I attacked you to get all that anger out of your system. And I do have to tell you, you fought like a true worrier".

Andrea was starting to get small tears in her eyes and looked over at Harry and Gripphook. Harriet saw it and told a Goblin guard to take them to the playroom so she could talk to Andrea. the moment they closed the door Andrea told them about her life. About Lily, Alice, and her ex Husband".

*#*

Cornelius Fudge was looking around like a Troll caught in Lumos light. "Well, there is no doubt. We have to get him out of there". He looked up and saw most of the reporters smiling ad they wrote it down.

" Thank you, minister," Amelia told him. " I'm however sorry to say but I can't. Our own law tells us that the Lord of the house can do whatever they wand so he has to remain".

"That is our law, not the muggle law," Fudge told her.

"So true minister. But what do I do if I have him? Where will he stay and where did Lily and James want him to be".

Lucius stood and said. " I will take the boy. he has to grow up with good standards".

"The boy will not go to you, you pompous prick" Moody growled from his spot still next to Sirius.

Lucius wanted to scream back but Amelia stepped between the two of them. "I can not say who will have him but I do want to make sure that he is well cared for. and with the way our law is now, I don't have any guarantees. And before anyone of you say that you can swear it on your magic. That is something you can bypass by letting someone else do your bidding".

"Then the law has to change," Fudge said while he looked up at the reporters and saw that they were nodding in agreement.

The one thing he didn't see was the looks from the dark side of the Wizengamot. Not all of them were abusing their children. no that was just a hand full. but most of them were using the law as an excuse for a lot of other things they did, and with this announcement, he just took that away from them.

It was not long after that that the new law was a fact and Albus retook his place as the chief warlock.

Amelia waited for Albus to give her the floor. "Now that the new law is active. It will be for everyone. Now everything that had happened before will not have any effect but from this moment forward it will and she looked at Lord Grabbe and Goyle. Now for Harry, we have to find him a new home. I for one would like to look at the will of Lily and James that has been sealed by this body".

Some were all for it while Albus was against it only he didn't show it.

Amelia was waiting for the approval of the chief warlock.

Albus knew what she wanted and he also knew what he had promised. he motioned for Amelia stepped forward and felt the silencing ward go up around them. "I will give you permission to get the will by the Goblins. but I do have to warn you for something".

"you mean the marriage contract between him and Weasley".

Albus was too shocked to answer so he just nodded.

Amelia smiled "We already knew about that and a lot more, Now I'm still not sure if you did all you did deliberately or if it was just ignorance. I also know about the last part where the Goblins will decide on the new parents".

Albus gave a sigh because he did know when he was outplayed so the one thing left to do was to tell her to go and get the will and a Goblin.

* * *

A/N. This was it again for this time. see you all next time.

Gr Winmau.


	48. C48 The truth will not set you free part

A/N Thank you all for your reviews and support.  
Now I do have some bad news to tell you all. As I'm starting this chapter I realized that I'm nearing the end.  
Now I do have some plans for a follow-up but they are still plans. So If you all want to see a second part let me know. At the end of this story, I will give you something of the follow-up idea I have.  
But that is at the end of the story. It is not this chapter but it will be soon.

* * *

C48 The truth will not set you free part one.

* * *

Andrea was Sitting with Harriet and Bogrod in a side chamber. they were talking while they were looking at the two kids that were playing together like they didn't have a worry in the world. They were just talking about the normal things of life when a Goblin knocked on the door.

Bogrod stood and answered the door. Andrea just looked at it but didn't understand a word they were saying. The one thing she did understand was that it wasn't good because Harriet grabbed her arm in a supporting way.

After five minutes Bogrod came back inside and looked at Andrea. "We, meaning you, Harry and a Goblin have been asked to come back to the Wizengamot to go over the will and testament of Lily and James Potter. Now they did ask for A Goblin so I will be the one going with you".

"Oh no, you are not" Harriet told him. "If you go then I and Gripphook will go with you, we will not leave Andrea and Harry alone".

Andrea was touched by the words of Harriet but something was nagging at her. "Why is Griphook called Griphook".

Harriet laughed loudly. "Well," she started with a smile "As you have seen, Griphook does love being in the bank. On one day I had to take him to a Goblin healer but he took a hold of his father. It took three goblin warriors to get him to let go. That is why he is called Griphook" Harriet smiled again. "That is his worriers' name, his real name is Stevan".

Andrea just gaped at her and followed them as they left the bank.

*#*

The members from the Wizengamot were taking a break when Amelia went down to the cell of Peter Pettigrew. She knew that the cellblock of the ministry had been empty when the day started. She also knew that Peter was being held in the last cell of the block. As she walked into the cell block she saw Kingsly standing there with four more Aurors. The other thing she saw was that a lot of cells had been filled up and that there was a stack of Wands in the corner of the floor. Slowly she started to walk down the row of cells and smiled when she saw some very recognizable faces. First, she saw two of her Aurors who weren't supposed to be there. Next were some reporters who thought they could get a quick story. then she saw Crabbe Sr. Now she knew that he had talked to Lucius before he excused himself to go to the toilet. "I do hope you went before you came here, if not you will have a hard time keeping it inside," Amelia said as she smiled at him. The next one she saw did make her day. "Why Deloris what are you doing here while your minister needs you".

"Amelia, you let me go you hear, I will have your job if you don't" she screamed.

Amelia just shrugged her shoulders as she walked on and took a good look at Peter. "Kingsly, I want you to give him a flushing potion and make him ready for questioning. I will make it a quick one". It was now that she turned back to Peter. "Now, I will tell you this. If you ask me I would love to throw you through the veil. However, you do deserve a fair trial so I will give it to you. The ruling now is the veil but the more you tell us the lesser your sentence will be". It was now that she turned to walk away.

"Boss," Kingsly said as he rushed after her. "Are you really going to give him a lesser sentence".

Amelia turned to him "I'm not the one who decides what to do with him. But I highly doubt that he will go free. the less thing he will get is a life sentence".

Kingsly nodded and went back to flush Peter.

*#*

Bogrod walked into the ministry building and was greeted by a group of Aurors and a trambling minister of magic. "Minister Fudge, how nice of you to greet me".

Fudge stepped back and hid behind one of his Aurors. Andrea saw it and shook her head. She followed it up and stepped around Bogrod as she gave him a very deep bow. "My Lord," she said to Bogrod.

Harriet hid a smile behind her hand as she could clearly see what Andrea was doing and why she was doing it.

"My Lord, please forgive the minister for his stupid-ness but would you follow me to the Wizengamot chamber where we were asked to come".

Bogrod nodded and held out his hand to Harriet, "Please do, my time is money and I would like to go back to talk with a real friend" as he blinked at Andrea.

As they walked on Bogrod turned to Andrea. "Now I don't know if you did it to get in a good relationship with me, but I do have to tell you that you are making progress. I'm thinking of liking you".

Andrea huffed a little. "My Lord, you are just saying it because you could not beat me in a one on one fight".

Bogrod wanted to reply but he saw that Minister Fudge had sneaked his way closer so he could hear them talking. Something he knew Andrea had seen also.

"Yes but that is only because you were taught in the muggle way. Wizards aren't that good only squibs and Muggles will be able to defeat a Goblin worrier".

Andrea snapped her eyes to Fudge and back as she said. "I know what you mean, The way this person who was sent to you to greeted you cowered behind his Aurors. If that is the way of all the employees then I Don't want to know how the minister would react by seeing you".

Harriet placed a hand over her hart and played along with their little game. "What, didn't you know that that was the minister of magic that greeted us".

Andrea snapped her head around with two very big eyes that she made as big as she could in an overdramatic way she could. "Really, you are the minister of magic. so you are the best they have". she turned back to Bogrod "No competition at all, ready for the taking".

It was now that they saw Fudge start to walk slower as he was talking to his Aurors. It wasn't hard for them to see that Fudge was asking them to be ready for another Goblin rebellion. Most of the Aurors were shaking er head as they were looking at Bogrod and Andrea who were walking and laughing in front of them.

*#*

It was back in the chamber where the members were waiting on the Goblin. The moment Bogrod and his wife walked into the chamber they were greeted by hostile looks. Bogrod waited as he kept Harriet behind him.

It wasn't long for Augusta to make her way down and to greet him with a bow similar as the one Andrea had just done. "Thank you for coming to my Lord. But why did you came here when you didn't have to".

Bogrod gave a small smile as he said. "Well normally I would not be seen with lesser beings but I thought I would make an exception for this one time because I do like little Harry".

Most of the members were just stunned that Bogrod had the balls to say something like this in the middle of their chamber. Sirius was howling with laughter as he heard Bogrod while Lucius and a couple of other purebloods were cursing him under their breaths.

It was now that Fudge walked into the chamber and was followed by Amelia who went straight to Bogrod and bowed just like Andrea and Augusta had done. "I'm sorry my Lord to keep you waiting like this. but I had to look at a new prisoner that is being held in one of our cells".

Bogrod found it a little strange that Amelia told him that piece of information. "Do I know this Prisoner?" he asked.

"I doubt it, my Lord, we all thought he was dead but it turned out that he wasn't".

"What is the name of this prisoner".

"Well It doesn't really matter but his name is Pettigrew".

Bogrod was stunned when he heard the name but didn't show it. he now knew why Amelia had told him and he knew what he could do to help Harry, the only thing left to do was to guide the proceeding of the will to the place he and Amelia wanted to go.

Andrea took Harriet, Griphook, and Harry back to the visiting area where she sat down next to her mother as Harry started to tell Griphook about the trains he and his grandfather had. Andrea was listening and got a painful look when she heard Harry calling her father Grandfather. But she did smile when she saw him smiling back at Harry.

Griphook was looking wide-eyed as he listens to the story of Harry. "Mum" he suddenly called out. "Can we go and look at the trains".

Harriet smiled at her son and gave a quick glance at Alex who nodded back. "It will be an honor to have you and your son as our guest. I only hope that we will be allowed to keep Harry".

"Keep me, why," Harry said as he heard the words.

* * *

A/N this was it again for this time. yes, they are small chapters but I'm doing this as a side story. If I would make them as big as my other chapters of Bellatrix then you will have to wait for two or three months at a time. this is quicker and it helps me to clear my head of all the other stories that are waiting to be written down or uploaded.  
Thank you all again for reading and see you next time.

Ps, I will always reply in a pm.

G Winmau


	49. C49 The truth will set you free part two

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. I will update this story as much and as often as I can but Liked I said before. Bellatrix Second Chance comes first.

Harry Potter is not mine, This is a story from a fan.

* * *

C49 The truth will set you free part two.

* * *

"Keep me, why" was the question Alex heard as he gazed at his daughter.

Andrea took the hand of Harry and pulled him closer. "Harry, we are here to see who will be your new mother and father".

"You are my mum now, Bogrod can be my dad. I do not need anyone else" Harry said almost in an angry way.

Andrea got tears in her eyes the moment he told her that she was his mum. "Bogrod cant be your, father Harry. He is the father of Griphook".

"Why not my uncle wasn't my father, My aunt wasn't my mum they were the mum and dad of Dudley. So why can't you be it? Why can't I tell who I want to be my Mum and dad".

"Harry that is not how it works. We are here to find out who will be your new mum and dad" she told him as she looked for help from anyone who was sitting around her.

"I want you to be my mum. why can't I choose it for myself" Harry almost whined?

"But Bogrod can't be your dad," Andrea said.

"Why can't he," Harriet asked from her side. "And who says he can't choose. If you ask me Harry is right. he has to find his own mum and dad if his real mum and dad didn't do it".

"My mum and Dad"? Harry asked Harriet when she said that.

"Yes, Harry," Harriet said. "We are asked here to come and to tell them all what your real dad and mum wanted. But if they can't do what they wanted then I don't see why you can not tell them what you want".

*#*

In the meanwhile, Bogrod was making his way to the middle of the room where Sirius was still sitting in the chair. "Good afternoon Lord Black, Why are you still sitting here".

Sirius was wondering why Bogrod asked him that question when the light in his head went off. "Well, these people around me have trouble with me being cleared and with me being the Godfather of Harry. I'm also sitting here to hear what happened to him because he is nowhere near the boy his father was at that age. but instead of answering me they asked one of you to come here".

"You do understand that you can not have custody over Harry because you have been to Azkaban for more than five years, even if you were innocent," Bogrod told him.

"Yes, I know. I'm looking for a lot of nightmares but I'm still his godfather so I still want to have my say".

Bogrod nodded and turned to Amelia.

Amelia looked and saw that she got the attention and turned to Minister Fudge. "Minister are we ready to proceed".

"No we are not, I'm missing my undersecretary but I do not know where she is," he told her.

Amelia gave him a dirty smile, she knew that if Umbitch were on the floor she would do everything to get another war with the Goblins. It wasn't that she would do it on purpose, No, she was just too stupid to know what she was doing. "Don't worry about her Minister. I know where she is and she will not be joining us for the second part".

"What, where is she". Fudge called out while the color was leaving his face.

Amelia could not help it but her smile went into a full laugh. "She was one of the persons who went down to the cell block to look for Peter".

"Well get her out of there woman" Fudge snapped. "There must be a reasonable explanation for it".

The laughter from Amelia died down as her look of joy turned to one of hatred. "Minister Fudge. I'm Amelia Bones the head of the DLME. I was clear when I said that no one and I mean no one was to go there to see him. She did and she has to wait until I have the time to talk to her. I will do it after we find the true or new guardians for Mr. Harry Potter. If you do not like it I can bring her here and question her under Veritaserum with every member present, where my questions will be according to her answers".

Fudge swallowed and nodded at Amelia as he waived his hand to carry on. Amelia who was still annoyed turned back to Bogrod and asked him if it was alright for him to read the last will and testimony of the late Lord and Lady Potter. She looked closely as she saw how Bogrod made a big show of pulling the will out of the little suitcase he had in his hands. It was clear that it was still sealed as she knew that Bogrod wanted to know something else. "My Lord, what would you like before you read the will".

"I'm sorry Madam bones but the will has been sealed by this body, so I would like the body to release the seal. With this seal, we at Gringotts are not able to read it".

Amelia hit a smile. she knew that Bogrod could break the seal he had done it when they were there, however, this action gave the body a feeling of power that they didn't have. she knew the best defense was to not show all your cards and the goblins were masters at it. So she turned back to Albus and gave him a look.

Albus sat upright as he thought about it. "Well, I will allow it, but only the part where it says who his guardians should be".

"What do you mean, we have the right to know everything" Lucius screamed from his place.

Bogrod took the will and placed it back into his little suitcase.

"Lord Bogrod what are you doing".

Bogrod gazed at Albus. "I'm here to help young Lord Potter. I'm not here to see what the person who will have him gets. I do not like people using children and I'm not about to help them". With those last words, he turned and was about to walk away.

"Please Lord remain, we only want to know who has to be his guardian and nothing more," Albus said as he threw Lucius a dirty look.

Bogrod nodded and took the seal from the will. he read the paper and folded it back. slowly he placed it into the little suitcase where he pushed a little button. The suitcase was a port key that was now on his way back to Gringotts. He turned back to Amelia. "I have read the part of their preferred guardians and they are as listed. Lord Sirius Orian Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Bones. If none of them can take Harry than Magic has to decide. We at Gringotts have the right to call upon Magic to hear her verdict".

"What kind of bull is this. Sirius can't take him he is still a convict. Remus is a werewolf and the Longbottoms are nuts" Lucius screamed as he ducked out of the way of a bone breaking curse that was directed his way by Augusta.

"Order, Quiet, behave yourselves" Albus screamed.

"You get him out of here before I'm coming down to the floor and skin him alive. I will not stand here and let my son and daughter be called nuts by the likes of him" Augusta screamed back.

Albus was losing control as Amelia was watching Fudge. his lack of reaction made her do the things he normally should have done. Auror go over there and cuff Mr. Malfoy. If he has another outburst like that place him in the cell next to Delores".

As the Auror did what he was told Amelia turned to Albus. "Well, chief warlock. I might not like the way that scumbag Lucius".

"Amelia please".

"No Albus he was way out of line and you know it. So let me go on and let me do my job. I want to know what we will do with young Lord Potter".

Albus gave a sigh and nodded just before he took the floor. "As we all know, the ones that are called in the will, will not be able to perform their duties. So as it is asked, will we have to let Magic do the choosing"?

*#*

Harriet was listening closely to everything that was going on down at the floor. She hadn't forgotten the thing Harry had asked and knew that this was the time. Lucius screamed something and Augusta reacted. "Harry, Go, Go to Bogrod and tell him you want to have a say".

"What".

"Go, Harry, Go, and tell him what you want".

Harry nodded and started to walk away. he stopped and turned around to take the hand of Andrea to pull her along. Andrea gave a dirty look at Harriet who just smiled at her with a smile Only a mother could give.

Harry walked on and walked up to Albus because Alex had told him that he was the boss. The moment Albus turned to him Harry turned around and stepped behind Arabella. he was shaking in fear and looked around her leg to see if Albus did not come towards him.

Albus was a little startled and sat back down just to not scare Harry any further.

Amelia took the look and remembered the same look as the one from the muggle court. it was also a look Andrea remembered. She bent down to Harry as Amelia came to his other side. "Harry what is it, why are you so afraid of Albus Dumbledore," Andrea asked him softly

Harry was still shaking as he peeked between Andrea and Amelia to see if Albus was still sitting. "That is Santa Claus, he made me go back ones when I ran away. so he will make me go back again, I want to stay with you".

Amelia had to hide her laughter when she heard what Harry called Albus. She knew that it had been a terrible incident for Harry and that it had left a trauma so she turned back to Albus. "I'm sorry chief warlock, but you remind young Lord Potter of a terrible memory one I will explain a little later on. If I may ask you to step down for the moment and let Lord Diggory take over for now".

Albus wasn't happy that it happened but the scared look Harry had given him told him he had to do it.

Amos took the position and asked Harry to come a little closer. This boy had just given his adopted daughter a new chance in life so he had to hear him out. "Okay young Lord Potter what is it you wanted to tell us.

Harry became a little shy and stepped back he looked around himself and didn't know what to do. from the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius motion him to come to him. Harry nodded and walked up to Sirius. "Just tell him, Harry, just tell him". Sirius told him before he whispered, "Padfoot is with you".

Harry smiled and nodded. "I want to stay with my mum" And he grabbed the hand of Andrea. "But also my dad" and he took the hand of Bogrod.

* * *

A/N This was it again for this time see you all next time.

Gr Winmau


	50. C50 The truth will set you free part thr

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. It is always a pleasure to get them and a joy to read, even the critical ones.

Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C50 The truth will set you free part three

* * *

(Harry smiled and nodded. "I want to stay with my mum" And he grabbed the hand of Andrea. "But also my dad" and he took the hand of Bogrod).

Amos looked on as Harry grabbed the hand of Bogrod. he didn't really know what to say but someone did. "You filthy goblin Lover" Lucius screamed as he rushed towards Harry with his hands outstretched.

Bogrod saw him coming but Andrea was Faster. She grabbed Lucius by the collar of his shirt. swung her hip to the left and threw him over her shoulder.

Lucius landed on his back and felt a pain that he never felt before.

Andrea had slammed him to the floor where she followed him and planted her forearm on the left side of his jaw. the snap that went through the Wizengamot chamber told everyone that Lucius had broken his jaw. Andrea stood and heard another snap. she looked down and saw his walking cane lying in two pieces never knowing that it was also his wand holder.

Amelia stood to the side thinking of what she could do when she heard a voice beside her. "Do you think that it is about time the lawyer steps in?" Andromeda asked her from behind her ear.

"I almost forgot about you when did you get here," Amelia asked as she looked straight into the eyes of Andromeda.

"I've been here all the time you were just too busy to notice me," Andromeda told her.

"I am glad that you are here but I do not know what you or I should do now".

"Well that is why I am here I am the lawyer after all, and I know what to do. First of all, you arrest Lucius Malfoy for child abuse" Amelia got a big smile as she pulled Lucius from the floor. "arrest this man and put him next to Delores but far away from Peter".

Andromeda smiled "Secondly let me handle Sirius first he is innocent, therefore we can make him the Godfather of Harry".

"But he is not allowed to be The Godfather anymore" Amelia almost snapped in surprise.

"No, he isn't allowed to care for him but he is still his godfather just Like Alice is his godmother. if we get serious free then he can decide where Harry will go".

"I'm am not sure if it will work that way. Sirius is not allowed to decide anything for Harry until he is medically cleared by a mind healer from St. Mungo's. Until that is done, He has no say over Harry".

Andromeda nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Even if that is so, he will be cleared to do his duties as the Lord of the ancient and Noble House of Black".

"Yes, He will be allowed to do that when he is found innocent by this body".

Andromeda wanted to say another thing but felt a pull on her robe. she looked down and saw Harry standing next to her. Yes Harry, what is it".

"Can Andrea be my mum now, I want to go home".

Some of the members were smiling at that as some others were frowning. "Well, Harry we first have to get Sirius free and then we can start on getting you a new mum".

"Andrea," Harry said as he folded his arms and looked defiantly at Andromeda.

"Don't give me that look young man. I will help you but they have to decide" and she pointed at the members.

Harry looked around but kept his little arms folded. He felt the hand of Andromeda as she steered him away from the floor. At the door, she bends down and whispered into his ear. "Great job Harry. now go back and tell Harriet that she did well to".

Harry rushed back and took Harriet into a hug. "Andromeda said we did well".

"Wait you have set me up," Andrea told her with a pointed look.

"Yes we did," Harriet said back. "You want Harry to be your son just like he wants you to be his mum. So we have to let him tell it or you will never stand a chance of getting him. You are a squib and this body is made out of purebloods. so even if not all of them think of you as filth the most of them still do. most of them still see a squib as a lesser being like they see us. So by letting Harry tell them what he wands, he is telling them what Lord Potter wants".

Andrea frowned again as Harriet took her hand and patted it. "Andrea, we have to do everything we can to get the upper hand. You must also realize that if you become his mother. you will be the mother of the next Lord Potter. Meaning you have to handle his business until he is old enough. My Lord will help him but you have to do a lot for him".

Andrea looked from Harry to Bogrod. She did understand what Harriet meant when she said her Lord. If she would become the mother of Harry then she too had to be there for her Lord and her Lord would be Harry. She nodded and looked at Andromeda who took the floor.

Andromeda had walked back from the door and took her spot next to Sirius. "I want Peter Pettigrew to be brought in for questioning" she demanded.

Lord Crabbe stood and demanded the floor. Amos Diggory saw it and gave it to him. "Why should we listen to him first. we all know that Sirius betrayed the Potters".

Andromeda smirked just before she looked at Lord Crabbe. "Realy, then tell me how do we know".

Lord Crabbe opened his mouth but Andromeda went on.

"The one thing we all know is that he had a trial. O, no they didn't, this body just placed him in Azkaban without one. They placed him there for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. O, no he isn't death so Sirius could not have murdered him. Then we have the murder on the thirteen muggles. He was blamed for it, but again this body sees Muggles as animals and a murder on a Muggle is not punishment by our laws. I can hear you say that he killed them together with Pettigrew. But because he is still alive we can rule that one out. The last part is that we all believed Sirius was the secret keeper. yet after his arrest, he told that everyone that Peter was the secret keeper. So to clear Sirius we asked him and Peter the same question under Veritaserum. As his lawyer, I give you the freedom to do it".

"What," Sirius asked. "They can ask me anything even the last woman I have".

"Sirius" Andromeda screamed as she slammed her hand over his mouth. "There are children here so keep it down".

Sirius was still mumbling through the hand of Andromeda but kept his mouth the moment he saw her look. She turned that look onto Lord Crabbe when she saw Sirius nod and asked. "Well, Lord Crabbe, tell me how are you so sure that Sirius is guilty, or are you afraid we find something that could tell us you are not the victim of an Imperius curse but a willing participant".

"Woman I will not have you talk to me like that, I'm Lord Crabbe".

"I want to know" Sounded the little voice of Harry from the visiting area.

everyone turned around when they heard the voice of Harry.

Andromeda hid her smirk and looked at Bogrod who just gave her a look of innocence. "Mr. Digory, I believe that the future Lord Potter asked for Peter to be questioned".

"But, But, but, he is just a kid" Amos stammered.

"Still, if there is one person who has to right to know the truth then I believe it is the future Lord Potter".

"Ahh, yes, yes," Amos said as he looked over at Amelia. "Can we get Pettigrew here and ask them at the same time".

Amelia nodded, "Yes we can, but give me an hour because I have to prepare some questions".

Amos nodded back and turned to the other members. "We will have an hour break but every member will be ordered to come back here, this is a case of high importance, so every member who doesn't report back will be seen as an accomplice in the murder of Lily and James Potter. See you all one hour from now" and Amos dismissed the chamber.

Andromeda rushed out of the chamber as Amelia took Sirius down to the holding cells. While they were riding the elevator she turned and gave Sirius a very passionate kiss. "I love your family. Andromeda has just bluffed her way out of a situation all thanks to Bogrod and little Harry who were her hand to play".

"What".

"Sirius, she just got you free and Peter has to answer to every question. she just gave me a free play to get ask whatever I want".

"But what about Harry".

Amelia smiled again. Sirius with you as Lord Black, you could" and Amelia started to whisper.

The frown of Sirius turned into a smile "Are you sure that this is going to work".

"Andromeda thinks it will".

Andromeda rushed down the ministry and went over to the floo and flooded to the leaky cauldron where she again rushed up the stairs and into a room where she grabbed Bogrod and Harry into a hug. "We did it, we did it", she screamed.

"Does that mean Andrea will be my mum?" Harry asked.

Andromeda let go of them both and looked deeply into the eyes of Harry. "I do not know Sweety. but we have a better chance than we had before. If we are lucky the bad man that killed your real parents will get his punishment and Sirius".

"Pafoo, Pafoo".

"No Sirius" Andromeda said.

"No, Pafoo. Sirius is Pafoo" Harry said again.

"No,".

"Andromeda wait," Minerva said. "I think I know what Harry means. Sirius is Pafoo, the dog was Sirius".

"So that was why it looked like the dog was hugging him," Silvia said as she looked at a nodding Harry.

Minerva smiled and turned to Harry. "Harry when you saw Pafoo was he alone. or were their other animals with him".

Harry looked at the sealing and held up his fingers. "Well, I always was with Pafoo and ponks, And with Flumfail. we were looking at foony".

Minerva went pale when she heard the last part.

"Aunty what is it, why are you so afraid right now," Andrea asked.

Minerva took Harry on her lap and looked pointedly at every one that was in the room. "Harry" she started as she hugged him closer. "Let me tell you a little story".

Harry smiled up at her while the others were looking at her with disbelieve written all over their face.

Minerva ignored it and went on. "In a school of magic, there were three friends that wanted to help their other friend. This friend was really sick and once a month he had to be hidden away from everyone. he was dangerous for other people but save for animals. So his other friends were looking through all kinds of books to help him. in one of those books, they found a spell that would turn them in animals. but to learn it they had to train hard for a long time. So they studied and learned all they could and one night one of the friends became a stag. his name was James but his friends called him Prongs".

"Ponks, Ponks" Harry told her with a smile.

It was now that they all understood why Minerva told them it was a story and they all listened to the rest of the story.

A day after James became a stag his friend Sirius became a dog".

"Pafoo, Pafoo" Harry screamed as if he became the baby again.

"Mum," Andrea asked again.

Silvia hung a little to her daughter. "I know baby and I understand now. It isn't bad it is a coping mechanism for him. I will explain later. just listen to the rest of the story".

"No, Harry, It was Padfoot, and James was Prongs".

Harry frowned a little but nodded.

So Minerva went on. Their third friend took a little longer but after a week Peter became a rat that was called Wormtail, you called him Flumfail".

Harry smiled up at Minerva. Now every month they turned into these animals so they could be with their friend who turned into a wolf whenever the moon was full".

"Foony, foony, foony" Harry screamed with a smile.

"Yes Harry, but we called him moony. now they always went whit him everytime Moony became a werewolf. They even took a baby with them" Minerva said but then she saw Harry shaking his little head. "No, no baby," Minerva asked.

Harry shook his head again and suddenly there was a black cat sitting on the lap of Minerva. Minerva smiled and turned into her feline form and tackled the cat to the ground. They were play fighting for a little bit when suddenly Minerva changed back into her human form.

Harry was on her chest and changed back in his normal form. He looked at her as small tears were coming to his eyes as he said "Spot" in a near whisper.

"Yes, Harry my cub. I'm spot"

Before Minerva could say another thing Harry hugged her and said. "You're a freak just like I am. You can change to, we are freaks" Harry said as he was crying on her shoulder.

Minerva held him to her. "No, Harry. we are not freaks. we are animagus. we can turn into animals just like your dad, mum, and Sirius".

* * *

A/N This was it again for this time. see you all the next time.

Gr Winmau.


	51. C51 The power that could become very han

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. I'm really glad you all like this story so much, even if they are all small chapters. But then again it is nice to do and to receive so much support from all of you. Thank you I appreciate it as do all the other writers who write these stories on every hour of the day.

Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

 **C51 The power that could become very handy.**

* * *

Everyone in the room was looking breathlessly at Harry. here was a boy of only eight years old. he had just changed back into the boy he was.

"Aunty" Andrea asked. "Is Harry a cat just like you?"

Minerva shook her head. " No dear, Harry is a shadow panther. He is still a cub but when he is older he will be able to travel by Shadow. Now I never knew if it was true but lily Told me that he had the ability to do magic they did and to remember a lot. I first had my doubts when Harry asked if we could fly on brooms. He went on to tell us about a dream he had when he flew on a motorbike. It was exactly what he did the night me and Albus brought him to that Hell where he would be" And it was now that Minerva stopped talking as she looked sadly at Harry.

Andrea got up and hugged her Aunty. "It's okay now Aunty. He is with us now".

Minerva nodded as she lay her head on the shoulder of Andrea. She knew that they got Harry out of there but it still made her wonder what would have happened if she would have been there sooner.

What followed was a half hour of talking about Lily and James. Harry was listening to it all and sometimes he would say something. One of those moments was when Minerva talked about a particular time when she was looking after Harry. "I was placing him into his little crib".

"You sang, you sang" Harry shouted.

Minerva smiled "Yes Harry I sang to you" and she knew that Harry really had a photographic memory.

*#*

Slowly they all walked back into the Wizengamot chamber. They took their seats in the visiting area where they waited on Andromeda to start with what she wanted to do.

Andromeda stepped In front of the body and looked at all the members. She waited as they brought Sirius in and waited a little longer. But there wasn't anyone else coming into the chamber. "Amelia, where is Pettigrew".

Amelia just gave a look at the side and said: "Minister Fudge doesn't want anybody to ask Peter any questions today".

Andromeda nodded and again looked around at everybody that was sitting in their seats. She saw a lot of members looking at her with questioning eyes about what in Merlin's name was happening. Her eyes went over every seat and she saw some members who didn't look surprised at what was happening. when her eyes fell on one person she knew enough and turned back to Amelia. "What the hell is Lucius doing here". As she said it she knew that Lucius had heard her.

Lucius stood and didn't wait for the sign that he was allowed to speak. "Listen here woman, I'm Lord Malfoy and I have done more for this body then you have ever done".

Andromeda didn't react and just waited.

"You just stand there trying to save that piece of hippogriff dung that is full of lies. so he didn't kill Pettigrew but we all know he was the secret keeper. He shouted it the day the Aurors found him there. he screamed It is all my fault. Lily and James death because of me". Lucius sat down and knew that he had made a mistake. Andromeda was feard because she not only knew the law, no she listened to what someone was saying and took it all apart just to help the client. It was like his father always said. If you gonna fight, then never do it with a real Black they will eat you alive".

Andromeda smiled and took the floor. "So again we are at a point I made earlier this day. Now, Lord Malfoy, you weren't here so I will forgive you for interrupting but I will make it clear. Sirius Black never had a trial so his guilt was never proven. And you just saying he said it is the truth that is not enough for me. You said you were impiriused and we have to believe it because you said it. You never had a trial and you never admitted it under Veritaserum. So sorry Lord Malfoy but I only believe id when I hear it here and I want Peter here or do you think he will say something you don't want him to say".

"Why are you pointing at me, we are not here to look at me but at Sirius Black. we all know he is guilty and you just want him so you can decide where that Potter boy has to go".

"That is Mr. Potter for you" Andromeda snapped. "Remeber that we are here to find him a good home and therefore I first want to know if Sirius is innocent of all the charges this body accused him of the day they threw him into Azkaban, even though he was never allowed into this chamber to defend himself. One of those charges has been the murder of Peter Pettigrew. A wizard we all found out is still alive and well. so the question is. Why did he play dead, why was he hiding and who was he hiding from. It is clear that he wasn't hiding from Sirius because he knew that he was sent to Azkaban. But as you were the one to stand up you are also the one who is holding him back there. at least that is what I think, but to please you I will give you the chance to stop some of the questions Amelia want to ask them. So here you have the list and just take out the once you do not want her to ask the both of them". And she handed them the list.

Amelia looked at it and hissed at Andromeda. "What the hell do you think you are doing, he will get rid of have the list and it will bite you in the ass. We are never going to get Sirius off this way and you are never going to get Harry with Andrea".

Andromeda just smiled and thought back at the little talk she had with her own aunt.

Flashback.

It was just about twenty minutes before they would all go back to the Wizengamot chamber. Andromeda walked to Silvia and asked her to take a walk with her. When they had walked for a couple of minutes Andromeda turned to her aunt and told her. "I know that I'm good at what I do. But today I'm not sure if I can win this. The body I'm facing will do anything to keep themselves out of the fire. They will manipulate everything they can. I'm even sure that they will keep Peter Pettigrew away so to keep them self-save".

Silvia listened and thought for a moment "let them".

"What" Andromeda shouted.

"I say let them," Silvia said again. "If they want to manipulate the outcome then let them. Every action has a reaction. only this time the reaction has to come from us. So if they keep Peter away then it is clear he knows something they don't want us to know. Now if that happens then you have to get Pettigrew into the chamber. you promise them anything to just get him in there. if you get that they think they have won but you just created another chance for your self".

But if I give them the upper hand I will tie my own".

"No, you won't. I was raised by Blacks just like you were and we were thought to always fight the battles we knew we could win. After I was cast out I went and lived with Dorea and Charlus Potter. Charlus Potter taught me that you could win every battle if you know the playing field and make it your own just like you did with that Lobster guy".

Andromeda frowned a little "You, mean Lord Crabb".

"Whatever, he is a slime, and you could see it when he stood up".

Andromeda laughed and nodded. "But how do I do it in the chamber".

Silvia smiled "Whoever said you have to do it alone, I have learned a lot from Charlus, one of those things is that you never win a battle alone. you either do it with other people or you lose. And you have a lot of people to back you up. Just do what you think you have to do and we will help where ever we can".

Andrea nodded again and walked on with Silvia at her side.

End Flashback.

*#*

The gaze from Andromeda went up to the visiting area. She could see that she was not the only one who was surprised that Pettigrew was not brought in. The gaze of Andrea hurt her the most. the chance she would get Harry became less and less with everything that was happening. As she watched every member she could also see that Bogrod and Silvia were whispering with Harriet paying close attention. She was sure that they were already looking at the things they could do.

After a minute she got the paper back and looked at it as Amelia was looking over her shoulder. She gave a deep sigh but Amelia was really getting mad. So she threw up a privacy dome and looked at Amelia.

"I have placed twenty questions on that paper and he took almost all of them off. I can not ask him anything about the Dark Lord. I can't ask him anything about any of the death eaters or the Dark Lord. You might have freed Sirius but we can do nothing to Help Harry with this".

"I'm not sure if that is the case. Have you looked at the questions you can ask? Some of those will help us with a lot of the things we want to know. I have also seen Bogrod and Silvia whispering things to each other. So I'm sure they will help us if they can".

Amelia looked up in a defeated way. She knew that the battle hadn't been lost yet but she just couldn't see the happy ending".

Andromeda patted her hand in a reassuring way and turned to the members. "As we wait for Amelia to get Mr. Pettigrew here I will read the questions we are allowed to ask when they are under Veritaserum. I will do this so there is no doubt that I'm not trying to undermine Lord Malfoy in any way".

"Smart girl" Silvis whispered.

"Why" was the question of Bogrod.

"Look around. When we started today there were only to people from the daily Prophet here to report any kind of news from the ministry. During that time more and more people from the press have walked in. They will all know that some questions were stripped by Lord Malfoy. so whatever it is that will happen to Sirius and Harry, will be seen by something Lucius has done. As of now, we all know that the outcome could be bad and the blame will then be on his head".

"Ah, I see".

"I don't," Andrea said.

Silvia smiled back. "What is the one thing we all know about Harry".

Andrea looked at Harry, "He killed the Dark Lord".

"Right so there will questions about the Dark Lord because they all said Sirius was a follower. If there are not, then the question will not be why didn't Andromeda asked them. But why didn't Lucius let them be asked? The only thing Andromeda has to say after this is. I was not allowed to ask them by Lord Malfoy".

* * *

A/N This was it again for this week. see you all next time.

Gr Winmau


	52. C52 looking on from the sideline as they

A/N Thank you all for the reviews it is a great way to keep us writers motivated even if we are terrible at it.  
Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C52 looking on from the sideline as they decide about what they could do.

* * *

Andrea saw Amelia leaving the Wizengamot chamber. She wasn't sure what happened but it confused her a little. The only thing she wanted was Harry as her son, but like almost everything in the life of that wonderful boy, he had to fight for every inch of it. The fight in the muggle world had been an easy one. she just gathered some evidence and it was done. Sure it wasn't a guarantee that she would get him but at least she got him out of there.

The muggle world wasn't really a problem for her because the judge who had made the verdict turned out to be someone who had lost his magic. It was something Andromeda had told her the day she heard that Harry was really family to all of them. It was on that Monday that it all started. Her life and that of Harry would be a rollercoaster ride for a couple of days just to see if she could keep him or lose him forever. And the way the politics in the wizarding world was, it was most likely she would lose him to one of those blood purists.

But the first surprise came from the muggle judge. He used to be a wizard but lost his magic because of something that happened. All this was told to them by Augusta who had been with them when she was at Hogwarts herself. The surprise, however, was that the judge wanted to help Harry against Albus if that was necessary.

Andrea looked down at the floor and saw that Pettigrew wasn't there yet. the one person she did see was Madeye Moody. Amelia had told her that he was the best Auror there ever was and that his eye could look through everything. This was something that made her cover up herself when he gazed at her. He had made all their plans come tumbling down when he rushed into the Witenagemot chamber the moment Amelia had asked for the new law about child abuse. Sadly to say it was declined even before they could vote on it. In the end, he did have the one thing that could free Sirius once and for all but it still didn't give her, her Harry.

It was, however, the day they found out that Harry had a photographic memory because he remembered Sirius as Padfoot from when he was still with Lilly and James.

Her last line to getting Harry had been cut down on that moment. She was devastated and wanted to make a run for it. She didn't know how or where to but it was again the muggle judge that came to her rescue. He told her to go to the Goblins where she found two real friends. At first, she didn't realize who they were but that was slowly coming to her. She had taken the ruler and his wife of the goblin nation as her personal friends. she even had a fight for her life with the Goblin master. He told her he had it all under control but she was really fighting him for everything she was worth.

The one thing she didn't understand was that she had impressed him with her care for Harry, but not only him but also his wife. It was something that meant a great deal to them but for the life of her, she just didn't understand it. She was sitting here looking at the floor. She could see that Sirius was still the only prisoner on the floor. Her mind went on as she knew that they got the new law in another way by using Harry as the victim. As a hero, they couldn't allow him to be abused so the new law became a fact. the first to fall victim to the law was Lucius Malfoy. but as Andrea looked up she could see him sitting back in his seat something the snake could always accomplish in one way or another.

As Andrea gazed at her side she could see Michel sitting a couple of rows down from her. From the day they had taken Harry away from there, she hadn't seen him. He was looking good and from the way, he sat with a woman she could see that it was his wife. The one thing she had heard from Amelia was something she could not blame him for. Michel had told the paper that he had found Harry and that he had been the one to bring him back to the wizarding world. He hadn't said anything about his childhood but he did tell them that Harry was better of now than he was with he previous Muggle guardians.

Now, however, that slime had found another way to put his finger into the pot and stir the session in the way he wanted. so the only thing for her left to do was to pray to god and the goddess of magic for her to get Harry and for Andromeda and Amelia to find a way around the ridiculous stipulation Lucius had thrown at them. So she turned her eyes back to Andromeda and listened to what the questions were she was allowed to ask.

*#*

Andromeda took the paper into her hand and looked at it. she lifted her head and said in a clear voice. "These are the questions Lord Malfoy is allowing us to ask".

"You BITCH" Lucius screamed from his seat.

Andromeda looked up and let her gaze go over to Lucius. "I'm sorry, did you say something".

"You do not have to tell all of them that it was me who asked for this".

The gazed of Andromeda went over to Harry as she looked for an answer to give Lucius. "I'm sorry Lord Malfoy. But as you well know the main goal here is to find Harry Potter a new guardian or if he is lucky a new mum and Dad. Now as all had gone the way Lord and Lady Potter wanted it to go Harry Potter would have been with his godfather and godmother. As we all know some things happened that kept them from getting him. the worse thing is, that it was this body that placed said Godfather into Azkaban without getting a trial".

"He killed those thirteen muggles" Lucius interrupted her.

"Not according to the law, and the law is clear. every animal could be put down if they are a threat to the witch or wizard or the wizarding world. Now the moment you all find Lord Black guilty I will give you this argument. The moment he and Pettigrew battled the Muggles saw it all. so by killing them, he kept the secret of the wizarding world and by taking away the threat they were forming for any one of us, so he is in the clear. If you go against that one I will go back to the law you granted a year ago stating that a muggle is seen as an animal just like Goblins, werewolves and house elves. That is point one Lord Malfoy. Now to get back to your original question, I do have to say it was you who made us skip a lot of the questions. This because when Harry Potter is old enough to become Lord Potter, he has the right to know who screwed him all those years ago. or do you want us to ask the whole list"?

Lucius didn't answer and just sat down with a furious look in his eyes.

"I will take that as a no, so this is the question Lord Malfoy allows us to ask".

"Bitch" was the whispered words Lucius mumbled.

"The first questions are the standard ones. the name, age and so on. The first real question is if they betrayed the Potters to who must not be named. the second will be, did you do it alone, and the last will be why were you in hiding".

"Is that all" one of the reporters screamed just as Amelia walked back into the chamber.

Amelia didn't know what to make of it but when she saw all the eyes of the reporters looking at Lucius she had to smile. Andromeda had done something that would make sure Lucius wouldn't be the one to end up with Harry as his son. the sad thing was that it was only Lucius and there were still a lot of dark side Lords that would make a play for him.

Slowly she placed Pettigrew into the chair next to Sirius and was just in time to duck out of the way when Madeye threw a stunner her way. "What the hell, Are you mad you one-eyed freak". Amelia screamed never seeing the eyes of Harry light up when he heard the word freak.

"Sorry less, the dog wanted to throw himself at the rat so I had to stop him, I think you better lock the both of them to the chairs".

Amelia still gave Madeye a murderous look as she tapped the runes on the chairs to keep the both of them in chains.

Madeyes just laughed as he walked away, he always liked it when he could scare Amelia like that, he did it when he was still training her and he would do it until the both of them were too old. Her reactions were priceless. As he wanted to take another step he felt a hand pulling his pants. "Hi there, what is it you want".

"Your a freak just like me, I heard her saying it. will I also get an eye like you".

Madeye blinked and that looked extremely strange while his other eye kept on looking at the little boy that was standing in front of him. His hair was unruly and his eyes were a killing curse green. "your Harry Potter". he asked in his raspy voice.

Harry nodded as Andrea rushed next to him scared of what this man would do to he little boy and ready to protect him with her life.

Madeye pulled his cane to him and waived it slowly. he conjured a little chair and sat down on in it. His good eye fixed on Harry while his twirling eye was looking at Andrea who rushed towards him with a look that told him clearly, do one wrong thing and I will kill you as slowly and painfully as I can. Just as Andrea was in range to touch him she hid an invisible wall. "Hold on less. I'm not going to do anything but talk to the lad".

Andrea nodded and felt the wall fall away and rushed right to Harry where she took him into a hug.

Madeye looked at him and asked the one think he just wanted to find out. "Why do you think you are a freak".

Harry instantly knew that he had done something wrong and looked at the floor. his little arm went around Andrea as he slowly started to make his way behind her.

"Come on boy".

And Harry rushed behind Andrea as fast as he could.

"Right," Madeye told himself. "I must not call him that ever again".

"No You Don't" Andrea whispered between gritted teeth.

Madeye smiled at her but the look in her eye made him stop. "Right" he mumbled again. Slowly he turned back to Harry and gazed at him as he tried to find the right words. "Why did you call me a freak and why did you think you are a freak".

Harry peeked around the leg of Andrea and looked up at her. She looked down and nodded that it was okay for him to tell it.

He nodded back and turned his feet on the floor around and around. He was thinking hard and just didn't know if he could say it. he told it all to Andrea but his Unkle had told him he would get in trouble if he did. So if he did do it now would he get in trouble. Would Andrea love him less, would she leave him and not hug him anymore. Harry shook his head and placed his little arms around the legs of Andrea and hugged her close as he buried his head into her dress while he shook his head.

Andrea was way out of her league when it came to Harry. in one way she wanted to tell him that it is okay and in the other way she wanted to shout at Madeye to leave her boy alone.

"Little Harry here has been told that he was a freak because he has magic. The ones who did it were his family the sister and the husband of Lily Potter".

Andrea was startled when she heard the voice of her mother. She turned around and wanted to say something but her mother shushed her as she placed her finger on the lips of her daughter and her other hand on the little shoulder from Harry. "Ssst dear," she said. "Her eyes went back to Madeye and saw that both of his eyes were looking at her. "Harry wasn't raised in the best of ways. if he would tell anything bad he would be punished. He was now thinking if he should tell you or not. his fear was and is that if he would he would lose Andrea here".

Madeye stood and gazed at Andrea. "Go less, you go and take little Harry here back to his place".

andrea nodded and left with Harry.

As Silvia and Madeye looked at the back of Andrea, Madeye grumbled. "You tell me who they were and I will make sure their bodies will never be found".

Silvia smiled up at him and started to make her way back to her seat. "I hope you are willing to wait in line. Minerva, me my Husband and almost all of the Aurors will be standing in line in front of you".

* * *

A/N This was it again for this time. see you all the next time.

Gr Winmau.


	53. C53 the truth will set you free part fou

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. I will update this story as much and as often as I can but Liked I said before. Bellatrix Second Chance comes first.

* * *

C53 the truth will set you free part four

* * *

Amelia Looked on as Madeye talked to Harry. she had heard Andromeda asked the first questions she asked all of the prisoners and was now starting to ask the real question from the three questions she was allowed to ask. As Andromeda turned to Sirius Amelia looked on while she held her breath.

"Sirius were you the secret keeper of the Potters and did you tell it to He who must not be named," Andromeda asked.

"No, I was not the secret keeper and I didn't tell it to Voldermort" Sirius answered her in a flat tone.

There was a little gasp that went through the attendants when he called him by the name but it was clear that he didn't do it.

So Andromeda hid a little smile and turned to Pettigrew to ask the same question. "Mr. Pettigrew were you the secret keeper of the Potters and did you tell it to He who must not be named,"

Peter gazed up at Andromeda and was clearly struggling to answer the question. "I, I" he started.

"Maybe we should do this another day," Fudge asked. "It is clear that Mr. Pettigrew has trouble sitting next to Black".

"That is Lord Black" Amelia snapped.

"What".

"You Bumbling fool" Amelia snapped again. "We are not here to see if we can make it as comfortable as we can for Mr. Pettigrew. We are here to see if and most of all who can take care of The young Lord Potter. And it was this body that clearly abused him".

"What, Miss Bones. I never".

"NO, you never you fool. Let me make it clear to you. The day the parents of young Lord Potter died this body did the following. They sealed the will and threw his godfather into Azkaban. If they read the will like they were supposed to do they would have known that Young Lord Potter was never ever meant to go to those people. but did they. No, they just did it and never thought about it again. not one of these purebloods thought about it or went and checked up on the kid and that is why we are here. You all threw the boy to the monsters by not doing your jobs. So I am of a clear mind that each and every one of you is just as responsible for his abuse than those monsters are". Amelia screamed before she sat down with a huff.

Fudge was spluttering and struggling to find the words to answer her. He looked over ad Albus but he had his head down and was shaking it sadly. He did gaze at Lucius but it was clear that he was just mad and wasn't about to help him.

The one thing they didn't know or see was that little Harry was making his way to Sirius and Pettigrew.

*#*

Minerva was sitting next to Andrea with Harry on her other side. They heard the first question and Harry turned to her. "What do they mean by secret keeper," he asked in a near whisper.

Minerva looked at him and had to think hard about what to tell him. "Well, Harry. you see your real mum and dad were hiding. and Sirius or Peter told it to the bad man".

Harry frowned a little. "You mean one of then was a tattletale".

Minerva nodded and turned back to Andrea never seeing Harry slip from the chair next of her and walk down the stairs and right up to Sirius.

*#*

Harry made his way to pafoo and climbed up on his lap. Andromeda had seen it and placed a little Sonorus on him. She knew that she would never be able to get a real trial with the three questions she had. sure Sirius would walk and Pettigrew would get the vail. But that would be all they got. But the moment she saw Harry climbing up on the lap of Sirius she just went with it. in his childlike innocence, you could never know what he would ask.

Madeye who had seen Harry coming down and walk passed him took his staff firmly in his hand and started to look up to the members of the Wizengamot.

Harry looked at Sirius and asked in his own way "Pafoo, why did you tell the hiding place to the bad man".

Sirius frowned a little bit but because he was under the truth serum he had to answer. "Pub, I didn't".

It was on the moment that Harry asked the question that the complete chamber became deathly silent. They all heard the words and were wondering who would be the one to put a stop on the young Lord.

Minerva making her way down to the floor was followed By Andrea who was right on her heels. Silvia was rushing after her but not to get to Harry. No, she was trying to stop them from getting there. But Andrea was faster and rushed pass Minerva in her hurry to get to Harry.

Harry took another good look and nodded before he turned to Peter. "Flumfail, why did you tell the hiding place to the bad man".

As Harry asked the question, Madeye was starting to bark out orders left and right. The first thing he saw was the stunned look from Lucius. the second thing he saw was Lord Grabb getting up. "Kingsley, you go up there and stop that shit of whatever he wants to do".

Peter Pettigrew was looking around as he tried to keep his mouth shut. the biggest problem he had, however, was the truth serum that was making him talk. "Harry, I had to, my master asked me to".

Harry frowned a little before he asked "Why".

 _"Well, he was the Lord Voldemort and he is really strong"._

"So because he is strong my mum and dad had to die".

This was the one thing that made Andrea stop on the spot. Minerva never saw it and rushed right into her. Silvia was just able to stop and turned to Harriet. "Did you asked him to ask that".

Harriet who had been right behind her shook her head. "No, this is all him I just asked him to ask Sirius if he did it and to crawl on his lap to show Sirius isn't a danger for him".

Silvia nodded and turned to Peter to listen what he was about to answer.

 _"Yes and because the other also told me to do it"._

"Others and you listened to them, Why," Harry asked again.

 _"Because they are stronger then I am"._

"Who was stronger than my dad" Harry asked".

 _"Well, my master and Albus"._

"You said the others, who were they".

This had been the question of the century. Amelia looked as if she could kiss Harry right there and if he was an adult she would have done it. Now, however, she would hug the stuffing out of him when the day was done.

Alex had to hold up Silvia when Harry asked the one question. "Why does it seem like Harry is two different people," He asked her.

"Because he doesn't know himself, he has to act like an adult because he was never allowed to be a child. But with Sirius he remembered the time he was a child and Andrea is bringing it out of him and that is why he is going back and forth between the two, now he is the adult he had to be the smart boy you got to know the first time" Silvia answered him as she kept her eyes on Harry.

Madeye knew the instant Harry asked his question that it would all go haywire and it would go fast.

Peter was now struggling even more then he had ever before. the funny part was that even if you were placed under Veritaserum, you knew exactly what it was you were about to say. And the thing Peter was fighting against was the main thing why he was in hiding in the first place. "Well, his inner circle, the friends he had around him. they were Lucius Malfoy".

"Stupefy" sounded the voice of Madeye as Lucius slumped to the ground with the wand of Narcissa in his hands.

"Grabb" sounded the forced voice of Peter.

Lord Grabb was the next to go down hard en was followed by a lot more.

Andrea rushed to Harry and pulled him away from Sirius just in time before the spell that was thrown at him by one of the reporters hit him.

Amelia saw it and activated a rune that was right next to her chair. As the head of the DLME she had the power to place the chamber in lockdown. The next thing that happened was that the chamber was filled up with unspeakable's. Saul Croaker the head of the Unspeakable's turned to Amelia while the other Unspeakable's gathered all the wands from everybody. "Amelia why did you call us here".

The moment Amelia heard the one question she could do nothing but smile while she pointed her finger at Harry. Croaker lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "What do you mean Amelia".

"Harry Potter just gave us all the names of the inner circle with Lucius Malfoy who was mentioned first," Amelia told all the while smiling like she had won the lottery.

Soal Croaker just looked on and realized that something had happened here, something he didn't know about. "Amelia why are you all here and how did Harry gave you the names of the inner circle".

The smile Amelia had on her face disappeared the moment he said it. everything Harry had been through came back into her mind as if a bomb went off. So she took Croaker and Minerva to the corner of the room where she put up a privacy dome. At first, she wanted to ask Andrea but saw her sitting in the corner with Harry on her lap. the girl had the fright of her life when she was just in time to pull Harry out of the way from a deathly spell. So she got Minerva to help her tell the story of one Harry James Potter.

*#*

It was an hour later that the three of them stepped out of the corner. Soul Croaker took one look around and went straight to Bogrod where he went down on one knee. "Master Goblin" he started. "Could you tell me why you are here and to what you are hoping to achieve".

Bogrod looked on before he started to tell his story about a very young boy and a squib that had shown more respect in the last week then all the magical world in the last fifteen years. At the end, he said the one thing that made Saul Croaker swallow hard. "Young Lord Potter and to us Goblins the Lady Potter Andrea McGonagall are friends of the nation".

Croaker gave a sharp nod and turned back to Amelia. "Let's get everybody back in their chairs while we take the inner circle down to the holding cells. I will have some of my people stand guard down there while you get Young Lord Potter in the custody of Andrea".

The eyes of Amelia became very big the moment Croaker said what he said. "I can't do it like that because the Wizengamot has to make that decision".

Croaker gave another nod end bent down to the ear of Amelia. He mumbled some words and saw the light shining in her eyes when he was done.

"Really could it be that simple".

Croaker nodded again as he gave her a smile of his own. he walked over to Andrea and whispered something in her ear that made her cry from happiness.

* * *

This was it again for this time. See you all the next time.

Gr Winmau.


	54. C54 Is this a dream or not 1

A/N Thank you all for the review and the patience for the updates. As Always Bellatrix second chance will come first but I will not forget about this story as you can see.

* * *

C54 Is this a dream or not 1

* * *

Andrea could hardly believe the thing this man had just told her. He didn't say that she would get Harry but he had given her more hope than she had before. She could not help it but tears were slowly falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Mum, why are you crying," Harry asked her in his small and worried voice.

Croaker looked at it and gave a small smile. He could already see the love between the two of them and that was all a family was. Just love as it should be without any kind of enrichment. Just unconditional love between a mother and her child, just like a family loved each other. He could already hear people telling him that they were not blood-related but he didn't care. He had seen it all before. if he looked at the chair he could see Serius sitting there. The last Lord Black of the darkest family there was and someone that wasn't raised on love but on dealing everything with an iron fist and a cold heart. On top of it all, he was the Godfather of the last Lord Potter the lightest Family there is. Yet he had seen the hug he was giving him just before Andrea had saved the boy from the curse that was directed at him. That hug was nothing but love.

While Croaker walked back to the corner he looked on as his unspeakables were removing a lot of people from the chamber. He also saw how they were ordering the others to take their seats and to keep quiet. As he walked on he came to Albus Dumbledore that was standing there. "Hi, Albus, why was the boy placed with the muggles".

Albus gave a deep sigh "Croaker you know I never meant him harm". Croaker just nodded and waited for Albus to go on. "I really thought that Harry had to be by his aunt. she is his real family, and real family by blood. I never thought that they would hurt him in this way so I never checked up on him".

"And what are you thinking when you see this" Alan said as he pointed at Andrea and little Harry.

"That I was A fool and that she would be a good mother. I, however, think it will be a problem here because she isn't a witch".

"That will be a Problem but I think I can solve it without people objecting. I even think I could do something about the problems we have with Goblins. They do not respect us because we do not respect them But here you can see that they do respect Harry, Minerva and even Amelia. So it is not that they hate all of us, just the most of us".

Croaker stepped back to the middle of the floor as he looked on. The last of the wizards had been removed and he ordered them all to be quiet. "I will ask for a twenty minutes break. In that time I will come up with a solution and I will give a proposition to leave Young Lord Harry James Potter with Andrea McGonagall as his mum".

Some started to object but one shout of quiet by Croaker made them all shut up. "As I said, I will make that proposition. But I will first deal with every member that has been removed. They will agree to be subjected to questioning right after this. If they agree they will be able to come back and vote on the outcome. If they do not they will be locked up in our ministry holding cells until they are questioned".

Some wanted to object again but Croaker had already turned around and left the chamber. Andrea took her chance and rushed to her mother with Harry right behind her. She started to whisper and could see her mother starting to think. Slowly a smile started to appear on her face and Silvia bend down to tell it all to Bogrod and Harriet. Bogrod started to smile too and it made a couple of wizards step back in fear, which made him smile even wider.

*#*

Croaker walked out of the chamber and stopped one of his unspeakable. He knew that it was Broderick Bode and knew that he would be the best man for the job he had in mind. Hee, you" he said.

The Unspeakable turned around and looked at his boss.

"Yhea you, I want you to go back in and guard the kid and Andrea McGonnagall. I do not care what anyone says, I just want no one to get near them before I get back".

The unspeakable nodded and walked back in as his boss went on. Down in the cellblock, Croaker gave a quick look around and let his voice roar over the prisoners. "Listen up you all. I want all of you to agree to some questioning with the following questions. These are, one if you are and still am a Death Eater. If the answer is NO, then you will have the following question asked, and that will be number two if you were placed under the Imperius curse. If that is answered with a yes then you are free to resume your duties as a Witenagemot member.

Some were looking hopeful as others were trying to see if Croaker was making a joke.

Croaker was just looking at all the reactions he got from all of them and it was clear to him who was and who wasn't under the imperious curse and who was. Most of them were the suspected Death Eaters who were on the payroll of minister Fudge, meaning they were paying him to keep him quiet. Croaker turned around and started to walk out of the cellblock. just at the entrance, he stopped and turned around. "O before you all go back, I'm going to propose that Andrea be the new mother of Harry James Potter and you will agree or you will be facing the real charges" and he walked on.

*#*

Harry was still clinging on to her hand as he started to look around. He frowned a little as he took a closer look at one of the unspeakables. "I know you, you were there when that man killed my mum".

The unspeakable didn't deny it but went straight for his wand. He only gave a sharp look at Harry as he pointed it. No one had ever seen his face because of the charm that was on his unspeakable robe, but this boy did and he had to put an end to it ones and for all, just to be sure that this boy would not tell on him "Avada Kadavra".

Croaker had just walked back in the chamber when he heard the words and saw the green curse leave the wand. He instantly knew who the Unspeakable was because he could see through the charm that hid his face. But he never knew that Broderick Bode was and has been a Death Eather and it was clear that he had been one in the last war.

Bogrod saw the green curse leave the wand and immediately reached for his axe as he started to swing it to the head of the Unspeakable. Minerva who had been standing too far away with Silvia at her side just screamed as they rushed to save Harry from the curse. Alex who was still sitting in the visiting area couldn't do anything but look on in fear as the curse travelled closer and closer to Harry.

Andrea did the one thing a mother does and threw herself right in front of Harry and in the way of the curse that was rushing to him.

Harry saw Andrea jump in front of him and his eyes became big when he saw a face with waving red hair doing the same thing. His mind went back to the day he lost his mum and something snapped inside of him. he disappeared from the spot making Andrea grabbing nothing but air. He reappeared right behind her and right in front of Andrea and caught the curse in the middle of his little chest.

Andrea fell to the floor and turned around just in time or just too late to see the curse hitting her little boy who fell down.

Amelia, Croaker and Albus had seen it and had thrown a stunning curse at Broderick Bode who was hit the moment the curse had left his wand. Just before he fell down the blade of Bogrod hit the side of his neck and he fell down leaving his head floating in the air for another second that looked like a minute for everyone that was looking on.

Andrea sat up on her knees as she took the small and still body of her little Harry into her arms as the tears started to flow from her face and down her cheeks.

Silvia sat down behind her daughter as Minerva just stood there looking at the last Potter that had walked the earth. Alex rushed down the steps and dropped down next to his daughter as he took them and his wife into his arms.

There wasn't a sound in the chamber as they all just looked at the four of them huddled together with a decapitated body in front of them.

Bogrod was the first to shake it off and started to turn back to Andrea as he kept his eyes on little Harry that had become a very special boy to him in a very small time. He lifted his head as he let go of a war cry that called his guards right to where he was. In his own language, he asked them to stay around them as Harriet started to get Andrea back to her feet and take her back to the bank.

One guard stayed with him as Bogrod asked for some of the people to follow him. This boy was a friend of the nation and he would receive the honour to be respected by the nation at their own ground.

"HARRY".

The scream that was heard went through the chamber as all the guards jumped away from Andrea as she dropped to the floor with Harry in her arms. The little boy was shaking as black blood started to drip from his lightning bolt scar. Another yell of pain sounded through the chamber and it looked like it came from Harry but it really came from his scar.

There was another silent that went through the chamber that was interrupted by a small sad voice that was desperately calling for his mummy.

* * *

A/n This was it again for this time. Hope to see you all at the next chapter.

 **Now to all of you the best wishes and A happy new year.**

 **Gr Winmau.**


	55. C55 Is this a dream or not 2

A/N Harry Potter is not mine. This is a story from a fan.

Thank you all for your reviews. I sure like them a lot.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story. to all, a happy new year and best of wishes of 2019.

* * *

C55 Is this a dream or not 2

* * *

Andrea was looking in disbelief as she took her little boy in her arms. He was screaming Mummy, MUmmy in a small and sad voice. It was nearly a whisper but the sound was heard throughout the chamber as everyone just looked at the two.

Slowly Andrea got up to her feet as she lifted Harry along with her. Bogrod took the floor and stood in the middle and over the dead body of the unspeakable. "I Bogrod, Leader of the Nation will execute the last will and testament from Lilly potter/ nee Evens. As you all know she had said in her will that if none of the persons she appointed to take care of her boy then Magic has to decide".

Bogrod pulled a cube out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Sirius wanted to get up but was kept in his chair by the chains that were holding him. Croaker saw it and lifted the chains while Sirius was making his way to Harry.

Andrea who had been oblivious about all that was happening around her. The only thing she knew was that something was pulling her to the cube. She reached out her hand and almost touched the cube when it was pulled away by another woman. What followed was a scream of pain as the woman dropped the cube on the floor. Another woman took it and the same thing happened to her. It went on for a while as Andrea kept on reaching for the cube. Something was pulling at her and she had to get it.

Croaker stepped up next to Bogrod as he looked at all the different woman trying to get the cube. "What is happening he asked".

"That is something I too like to know," Sirius told him as Andrea turned away from him for another time just to get to the cube.

Bogrod shook his head "{ wish I knew. The only thing I know was what Lily has told me. She told me that if she died and there was no one who could take care of him, then I had to bring this cube into play. She had given it to me and she told me that if I did she would make it all okay for Harry".

There was another scream of pain and the cube was thrown away. It landed on the table and right in front of Andrea who reached out again and touched it with her finger. What happened next was something only Harry and she saw.

*#*

 _Just before Andrea touched the cube._

Bogrod was still standing next to Croaker with Sirius at his side. "What will happen if she touched it. will she also get burned or not" Croaker asked?

Bogrod lifted his little shoulders and shook his head. "I really do not know. But I think it will not. Lily has made that cube together with Pandora Lovegood. She told me that it will come with a price but the price will be worth the cost. It was a sure way for happiness for her son. That was all she told me". It was then that they saw Andrea reaching out to the cube and touching it with her finger. They saw a blast of light that surrounded the two of them and they both fell down to the floor. It was then they saw the black hair of Andrea get some red stripes. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as Harry clung even more to her. As if she was stabbed she opened her eyes and they all could see that they were changing colour. Just before they closed again, Bogrod could clearly see that they had become the same green as the colour of the eyes of Lily. just before they both fell asleep.

The next person that ren up to them was the medi witch that worked in the minister near the Auror department. she was there to heal all the light injuries the Auror's got on their jobs but now she was there for Harry and Andrea. she waved her wand over them and gave a silent sigh. "They are oke they are just a little exhausted. I do not know why but it has taken quite a lot of magic from both of them, but they will get better in an hour or so". Never seeing the surprised look Bogrod gave Croaker.

"I think it will be better if we take them to the side chamber as we decide who will become the guardian or new mum of Harry James Potter," Albus told them as he stepped up to the medi witch.

The witch nodded and got one of the Aurors to help her to levitate both of them to the side room as she was followed by Silvia.

*#*

As the door closed, Croaker took the centre of the floor. He could see that half of the people he had taken away were back in the chamber. It was a surprise to him that Umbridge had taken him up on the offer. He was sure that she had been a death eater, even if she didn't have the mark. "Now before we begin I would like to tell you all that the people that were removed will stay in the holding cells. They will stay there until we can get back to them being later today or tomorrow. For now, we are here to see if my suggestion will bring Andrea McGonagall and Harry James Potter together".

"A squib as a mother to that boy. If it were up to me it will be Lucius or Parkinson that will take care of him" Umbridge said from her place.

Bonk, Bonk, Bonk. sounded through the chamber as Madeye made his way toward Croaker. "I would say lat the lass take the lad. It is clear that she has taken care of him while we let him be mistreated".

Umbridge huffed. "If we would have known we would have dealt with it long before that bitch got into the picture". Umbridge was just in time to duck away as the curse hit the back of her chair.

What all the members saw was a furious Minerva McGonagall the was looking daggers at Umbridge. "We appreciate your opinion, Dorothea. But if you insult my niece again I will kill you".

Croaker could have stepped up but he just laughed as he saw the fearful look Umbridge gave Minerva as she nodded. So he just went on. "As I said, I would recommend that Andromeda would become the new guardian for Harry James Potter. She may even take the role of his mother but on paper, she will be the guardian. As Sirius is still his Godfather he has the right to object" and Croaker looked at Sirius.

"I know that I'm in no shape to take care of him because of my stay in Azkaban, But I would like to be a part of his life," he asked in a way that they had to agree or he would not do it.

Amelia jumped in "I will make sure you will because I to want to be a part of his life just like my Susan would want to be". Sirius smiled at her and turned back to Croaker.

Croaker nodded, "that was something I was planning on suggesting. In order to let her take care of him she has to have help guiding him into the wizarding world something Minerva and Amelia could help her with. just like the old ways, something Andromeda could help her with. Sirius could be the dad in his life.

"But she is not a witch" Umbridge screamed again just before she ducked back behind her chair.

*#*

Andrea reached out a finger and touched the cube. She had Harry in her arms that took her hand just before she touched it. The flash of light that was seen by all the members surrounded them made the time stop for a little while. Slowly the light became a shape and it turned into the figure of Lily Potter. "Mum" Harry whispered to her.

Lily nodded and took his cheek into her hand. "Yes, sweetheart it is me. I love you so much, my little boy". It was then that her eyes turned to Andrea. "Hi there, you have turned into a beautiful woman. I was hoping that you would find him because I could feel the love you have for my Harry. I can feel you will love him like your own".

"I will Lily, I will. I miss you and Alice so much" Andrea stammered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm here to make sure my little angel is placed in good hands. I have a short time to tell you this so I have to do it quick. After it, you and Harry will fall asleep for a little time just to get saddled with what I'm going to do to you. Now before you say something I will say what it is. I have made this cube with a good friend of mine that goes by the name of Pandora Lovegood. She is a little eccentric and that is the fun of it. She has the gift to see the future, not the fake kind but the real kind. So I know I would die and that is why I did what I have done. I placed some of my magic into this cube. That magic is making his way into you. It will unlock some of your own magic making you a little more than a squib. At least that is what we think. The best part is that by doing this I'm kind of adopting you by magic. Now as you know everything in this world is seen by the signature of our magic. so when you wake up, you are to go to Bogrod and ask him for the piece of paper and Harry will be yours to take care off. Make sure you love him and tell him all about us". It was then that she placed a ghostly kiss on the cheek of Andrea and one on the forehead oh Harry just before she disappeared and they both fell down.

Andra woke up in a side room, and the first thing she saw were the eyes of her mother looking back at her. She could feel a little bundle in her hands and as she looked down she saw two green eyes looking up at her. "mum" it whispered.

Andrea gazed back at her mother who just smiled as she took her daughter in her arms. "You have changed, my dear, Here have a look for yourself". As she held out a mirror for Andrea to look at herself. Andrea gazed up and saw that her Hair has some highlights of fiery red hair. it was the same colour as the hair of Lily. "Mum, Magic is in the hair right".

Silvia looked at her and nodded but she didn't understand what Andrea meant by it. Andrea smiled back at her as she said. "Lily has given me some of her magic. I could also feel some of the magic from Harry" And Andrea gazed back into the mirror. It was then that she saw that her eyes had become the same colour as those from Harry and they told her they had to get to Bogrod.

Silvia helped her back up to her feet and took her along and back into the Witangemot chamber. Everyone was sitting in their own place as they all listened to Croaker who was standing in the middle of the floor. He turned his eyes to her and gasped when he saw her. The eyes of Andrea looked around the chamber and were looking for one person. the thing she didn't see were that all the members took a deep breath when her eyes landed on each and every one of them. It was then that she saw him and called out. "Bogrod, I need the piece of Paper Lily gave to you".

Bogrod nodded and rushed to the floor. He opened his little briefcase and took out the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter. There had always been a little paper within it and he always wondered why it had been in there because there was nothing on it. The moment Andrea touched it, words appeared on it.

She gave him a thankful nod and showed the paper to Croaker. His eyes became very big and nodded to her to do it. She smiled again and took the floor. There she gave a deep sigh and started to read.

 **I (name) Andrea McGonagall.**  
 **Do hereby claim the position of acting head of House,**  
 **Of the ancient and Noble house House of Potter.**  
 **This gift was given to me (Name) Andrea McGonagall by the magic of Lily Potter nee Evens.**  
 **With this gift of her Magic, I claim the parenthood of Harry James Potter.  
So mote it be**

There was a little flash of light on her right hand and she looked down. There on her hand was the Lord ring of House Potter.

Dorothea could not control herself and threw a curse at the two of them. It was as if a light went up in the both of them when both Harry and Andrea held up their hands. The curse was stopped and sent back straight at Umbridge who fell behind her chair. It was later discovered that she had died on impact.

Croaker cleared his throat end took the floor. "As head of the Unspeakable's, I do have to say that I do not understand any of this. But I do know that magic has spoken and that Harry James Potter is the magical son of Andrea McGonagall Potter. Now before you, all say that she has no right to become the head of house because she is not of Potter blood I have to disagree. The base of that statement isn't made by blood but by the magic within it. Lilly became of Potter blood because she was married to James, therefore, sharing her magic within the blood. That magic was given to Andrea making her of Potter blood as we will call it, she has been adopted as the daughter of House Potter. She is now a Potter/ McGonagall, so mote it be".

A small light engulfed her and Harry as she was clearly expected by magic herself. She then turned to Bogrod and went down on her knee as she showed him her neck. It was not done but it was also e compleat sign of trust. Bogrod wanted to lift his axe just to put gods fear in the members of the Witangemot but he kept himself from it. Just as he wanted to touch her head Harry looked at him. "Will, you be my daddy now".

Bogrod smiled and shook his head. "No, Harry but if you like I will be your favoured Uncle. one you can always come to whenever you need him".

"Can I come and play with Griphook".

"Yes Harry you can, you and Andrea are family and that means coming for tea every Sunday".

Most of the members did not know what to say and just looked at this beast that was talking to their hero like he was one of their own. it confused them and they just didn't know what to do about it. One thing was sure Andrea became the mother of their hero if they liked it or not.

Andrea walked out of the chamber with her new son and didn't look back as her father and mother were following her just liked Sirius, Minerva but also Bogrod and his family. she was walking straight into her new life not knowing what it would bring.

* * *

The end of part one.  
The next part will be called Helping hands towards Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N Thank you all for reading. I will go on after this chapter so it is not the end. But again Bellatrix second chance comes first.  
Greeting Winmau.

* * *

Chapter 56 will be the start of part two and is called. C56 Starting all over  
one chapter will be called. Meeting a bullied girl.


	56. C56 Starting all over

A/N Thank you all for the review.  
This will be the second part of A Helping Hand.

This part is called **Helping hands will always help.**

Harry Potter is not mine, This is a story from a fan.

* * *

 **C56 Starting all over**

* * *

Andrea was walking down the auditorium of the ministery with Harry in her arms when she suddenly stopped and turned back to her mother. "I don't have any Idea where I'm going," she told her with a cheeky smile.

Bogrod laughed and said that they had to go to the bank because by becoming the head of house Potter. She would not only get to decide about everything that had been owned by the Potters and was now owned by Harry.

Andrea just gaped at him when he said it. "How am I suppose to do that, I know a little bit about those scumbacks who think they are all that because of their blood. But I'm not going to rule the Potter house in that way".

"Well, those are the things we are going to help you with. The Potters were never known for their traditional way of thinking but more for their out of the box thinking. Still, the Potters did know of all the old laws, just so they could hit them with their own law if they needed it. But before we do all of that, let's have a cup of tea first" Bogrod told her and the others.

*#*

Croaker stood next to Albus when he looked at his Unspeakables who were lining up all the Death Eaters that had claimed to be under the Imperious when the last war ended. He had a little smile because he had been after them for a long time. His secret helpers had been mad-eye and Amelia, but that was something no one would ever know. Still, it had taken the innocent question of a young boy to get them all. "You know Albus, we still have to talk about the Horcrux that was in his scar. You knew about it didn't you" Croaker asked as he gazed around.

Albus nodded slowly. "I never knew it for sure, but I have always had my suspicions about it".

"Did he make more" Croaker asked.

"I think he did, I even think he made more than three. I do not know where they are but I have been looking for them".

Croaker nodded, "tomorrow I will come to Hogwarts where we will talk more about it. But I will tell you this. If I find something wrong with your logic I will put your ass in that chair and pump you full of Veritaserum to get what I want. This was something you should have told us a long time ago".

"Yes, I should have, but I could not take the risk. All these Death Eaters that were walking around could have prevented me from getting them" Albus told hem as his eyes became big when he realized that they had all the Death Eaters in one swoop.

"I can understand that," Croaker told him. "But no more. we will clean out the ministry and go on from there".

"So Chief Warlock, how are we going to deal with the Death Eaters," Mad-eye Said as he stepped up next to Albus and Croaker.

Albus shook his head, "Alister, don't you think they deserve a second chance".

Mad-eye looked at Albus and almost snapped at him. "Albus you know as well as I do that none of them was or has ever been under the imperious curse. You know as well as I do that they did everything they had to do to earn that mark. They killed, raped and tortured people for fun, pleasure and just because they could. Now I am not saying to just throw them to the dementors. No, every one of them deserves a fair trial, but no more second chances. If they go free then I will let them be, but if they don't then they deserve every punishment they get".

"Alister, you sound like someone that is going dark".

"Stuff it, Albus" and this time Mad-eye did snap at Albus. "You know that I have always been dark. But it isn't the spells or the curses that make a wizard dark It is the intent that does it. You know just as I do that you don't have to use the Avada curse to kill someone. A blasting curse can do the same if you placed it at the right spot. Sirius has been the confirmation of that. You have seen it here today. He has been raised to be a dark wizard with all the dark spells that go with it. Yet he has enough love in him to do what is right for Harry. can you say the same"?

Albus dropped his head. It was a low blow but he deserved it. "Are you saying that I'm going dark, Alister".

"No Albus, but you have been misguided by the aftermath of the war. Yes, you made a lot of mistakes but we can put that behind us. You know as well as I do that Voldemort isn't dead. So we have to stop his followers now or they will turn on us the moment he comes back".

"He is right Albus. Millicent Bagnold let them off after the son of Barty Sr was found to be a Death Eater. He thought that if they let them be the peace would come sooner. But you have seen it today. None of them changed one bit. Get Voldemort back and they will plunder and kill again in a heartbeat" Croaker told him. "But I also agree with you Mad-eye, in the trial they have the opportunity to prove their own innocent, If they prove it they will get that second chance If not we will let the law decide".

Again Albus had to shake his head only this time it was for himself. "I was blinded by the peace we had and Didn't see the one that was punished for it all just because he gave us that peace. You are both right we have to let the law decide and not our hopes and dreams".

"The dreams will not die if we get rid of them. Their children will live on and they can show us a better way. But If it is alright with you I would like to keep Harry out of this for as much as I can. That boy does not need to hear what they think of his parents" Croaker told them. "I'm, however, afraid we will need him sooner or later, that boy has been the only one who held off not only a killing curse but two of them and also a Horcrux from Voldemort Himself".

As the three of them looked on as most of the members took their seats again while the others were guided to the holding cells to wait for their trial.

*#*

It was not long after Andrea left the Ministry that she ended up in the office of Bogrod with everyone around her sipping their cups of tea. She looked at the corner where Harry was playing office with Griphook. She smiled a little as she finally saw him playing with another kid. Sure he had played with Susan and Neville but this was the one friend he made all on his own. Her eyes found her aunty and became big when she saw her waving her wand at her. "What do you think you are doing" she screamed as she held up her hands in a protecting way.

Minerva smiled as she put away her wand. "You got the eyes of Lily, the hair of Lily and even some of her magic. I just Placed a spell on you to see your magical signature. I remember the one from Lilly and yours is almost identical. I do not know if I can say it but in some way, you are a witch. It even looks like you have a magical core and in a way you do not".

"I can tell you what happened but I need some blood," Bogrod told them.

"My blood," Andrea asked in astonishment.

Bogrod smiled and took out a very big knife out of the draw from his desk. "Don't you scare her now you big brute. You know you can't take her if Harry steps between you and her and he will, you know".

Bogrod placed his knife back as he saw Harry standing before Andrea. How he got there so fast he would never know but he did and there was an apparition ward all over the bank. "You are no fun," he said to Harriet but gave a fearful look at Harry who still hadn't turned his eyes away from the knife.

Bogrod took the paper and a smaller knife as he gave it to Andrea, still looking sideways at Harry. something had changed when that Horcrux left his head. He knew that he had to have a talk with this Croaker person about it. His gaze went back to Andrea and saw her drop some drops of blood on the paper. Harriet had helped her and it was now that he saw the words.

He gave her the paper and asked if she would read it herself. Andrea couldn't and handed the paper to her mother and asked her to read it for her. Silvia nodded and started to read it out loud.

Name Andrea McGonagal-Potter.

Mother: Silvia McGonagall nee Parkinson.  
Father: Alex McGonagall.

Magically blood adopted by mother Lily Potter nee Evans  
Magically blood adopted by Father James Charlus Potter.  
Magically blood adopted by Son Harry James Potter.

Magical core 10% own magical core Link 60% core of Harry James Potter.

Magical Ability Witch by link.

They all were looking at Bogrod with questioning eyes. He nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm not completely sure but If I read this correctly the magic of Lily has adopted her. Lily was not the only one because it says here that James also adopted her. It lets me think that Lily has placed some of her blood and the blood of James into the cube. Lily not only made it so that Andrea became her adopted daughter. But she also created a house elf link between Harry and Andrea. It made Andrea a full witch and she can be one by using his magic just like House elves do".

"Doesn't it create a drain of the magic from Harry" Minerva asked.

Bogrod shook his head. Harry is almost as powerful as Merlin. That is why he can do the magic he can. That is also why he is already able to be an Animagus. So when Andrea learns to use the magic it will be nothing more than a tickle to him. Still, we have to train her because she will be using it wandlessly just like a house elf would do. So I would say get a House-elf to teach her. If I do remember there were house elves in the will. So Harry should have one or two of his own.

It was at that moment Harry spoke up "Obby and misses Obby, Inky".

They all looked at him and Andromeda who had been standing in a corner just looked on with a frown on her face. Before anyone could say anything she spoke up. "If there were family elves they would have lost there link to the magic of the Potter when Lily and James died. So they would no longer be around". She told the last part just to not hurt Harry be telling them that they could be death.

Harry did not understand a bit of what the grownups had been talking about and went back to Griphook.

Harriet looked at Harry and shook her head. "The house elves aren't dead, they can't be," she said. When the Potters died the link they had should have transferred to Harry".

Most of the adults were looking at Harriet and wondered if she was right. But if she was, where could they be, they should have been around him all the time to take care of him. "I don't think they are," Minerva told them. "If they would have been still around they would have taken care of their master and never let the things happen to him that did happen".

As the room was overtaken by silents they all looked at each other not really knowing what to do. "Obby and Inky still here. I feel them mummy just like I feel you" and little Harry was pointing at his heart".

Andrea looked at Harry and smiled at him. from the moment he started to call her mummy she felt her heart swell up with pride of her son. If you feel them then they must be around somewhere. I do not know how to get them but we will".

Harry smiled up at her knowing they would find Obby and Inky.

* * *

A/N This was it again for this time. See you all next time.

* * *

Gr Winmau


	57. C57 What do we have now

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

C57 What do we have now.

* * *

Andrea was looking at Harry who was talking to Griphook about Obby end Inky. She knew that they had to find the little house elves but didn't know how. Still, it was a thing they could do later in the week. The first thing they needed was a house to live in. There was no way she would go back to her little apartment in little whinging. "Bogrod" she started. "I do love your hospitality but I would like to know where we could live and you told me you knew something".

Bogrod nodded and took a box out of his draw. Harry appeared next to him and looked into the draw. His little eyes were following his hand as he looked with one eye to the knife that was still there. "Harry, that was just a joke I would never hurt your mum".

Harry gave a sharp nod but didn't look away until the draw was closed again.

Bogrod shook his head and gazed back at Andrea. First I want you to put on the house ring of the Potter family. Andrea took the ring and placed it on her finger. Everyone was looking at it as it resized itself to fit her finger.

As you know the Potters are rich. not stinking rich but they are well off. So if you live cheap you could go without working. If you want to live a bit more luxurious, you have to work for it.

Andrea smiled and said that she didn't have to work. the muggle world was much cheaper than the wizarding world so one Galleon would give much more in British pounds. And Gringotts could exchange them for her.

Bogrod smiled, "Yes we could do that and if you help us we could even get muggle stuff and sell it here in the wizarding world. But no one would buy it from a Goblin".

"Well, I would and a wizard would from me. So I could run your store, telling it is mine" Alex told them.

Bogrod looked up and smiled, "Wizards would not like it if squibs were running stores in the Diagon alley".

"No, but they don't care about Hogsmeade. If we put more stores there and ward it against inside magic we could let it run by squibs who want to remain here" Alex told them with a smile that even scared Bogrod a little.

Harry stepped up to Alex and patted his hand. "what is it Harry" he asked.

"Can we play with trains when you have a store here".

Alex smiled and shook his head. "No, Harry, my trains don't work here because we can't use electricity around magic".

"It can run on a battery. Lily ones told me she could make the runes for it to make it run on magic. She even showed it to me. It was in one of her journals" Andrea told them.

"Mum we can make a training run," Harry asked.

Andrea smiled "we can make everything that uses a battery run with those runes. We could even begin a toy store" she smiled back as she saw the eyes of Harry light up.

"I would like to run that," Alex told her.

Bogrod cut in, "Well, we will talk about that a little later. Now, however, it is time to show you your home. But before that, I want to take you to the Potter vault. I was good friends with the Potters and they made me a true friend who has the right to go into the Potter mansion. When we have been to the vault I will take you there my self. There are still some papers to talk about, but Harriet and I will come by to talk about that while Griphook and Harry can play with the trains" Bogrod told them as he looked over at Alex.

Harriet stepped next to Andrea and Silvia. "Don't let him fool you, he is the one who wants to play with the trains. I will be the one who has to explain the papers to you". Harriet told them as she looked up to the ceiling with a dramatic play of Drama.

Minerva who had been sitting with Augusta at the side just looked at it all. "Really Gus," she started. "I always thought the Goblins were creatures who would kill you if you just looked at them in the wrong way. So those two are going around the bend or we were afraid of nothing".

Bogrod turned to Minerva with the same knife he had before. He was cleaning his fingernails with it as he said. "We are Miss McGonagall. But with friends, we are just as crazy as you".

Minerva changed into her cat form and hissed at Bogrod as she clawed at the air.

Tonks was rolling over the ground from laughing as she saw her favourite Professor pranking Bogrod. While he was looking shocked at Minerva.

*#*

While Andrea was told about the Potters Home. Albus was standing next to Croaker in the middle of the Wizengamot chamber. The first to stand trial was Lucius Malfoy. Croaker took charge and said that it would go fast today. They would be questioned under Veritaserum and after it, there would be a verdict that would be executed on the spot.

Slowly they went through all the Death Eaters and were shocked by what they heard. Not only did they do it all willingly, but they were still murdering people left and right. Lucius was even raping little girls in muggle parks before he would kill them. Lord Grabb had built a torture chamber where he could abuse muggles as much as he wanted.

The real shock came when they got Lord Parkinson in the chair. he told them that his wife was helping him getting Muggle man to his home. She was a beautiful witch and could seduce a man to come along. In his home, she would rape them as he would torture them after it. they would keep them alive for weeks and then kill them slowly.

It was then that all the Aurors were sent to the homes of the Death Eaters and arrest their wives for questioning. to their relive it was only Lady Parkinson that was joining in the what she called fun. Some of the wives knew of it and didn't say anything, while others were oblivious of the things their husbands were doing.

Sirius who had stuck around was surprised when Narcissa dropped to her knees in front of him. "Sirius, I never knew and I never wanted a part of it. Your mum made the contract with Lord Malfoy for his son. I want out, I want a better life for me and Draco".

Sirius looked down at Narcissa and Nodded. "If you are found innocent then I will cancel the contract. I will even let you keep the money the blacks gave him because Lucius has already been kissed by a Dementor".

Narcissa was the last to be questioned and she had nothing to do with it all. She knew about a lot of things but she confessed to being scared because he would beat her if she would tell something to anyone.

It was decided that all the homes of the death eaters were searched for any kind of dark artefact. It was also decided that their money was reduced to fifty percent of what it was. The fifty percent they took would go to the victims of the war because it was clear they didn't earn it legally.

At the end of the day, they had gone through all the known Death Eaters that had claimed the imperious curse. They also went through their wives and still had a way to go. In the holding cells of the ministry were a lot of family members from the Death Eaters who still had to be questioned. in an office room that was turned into another cell complex were a lot of office members who were mentioned to also be involved. those were the people they would be questioning the next day.

*#*

It was an hour later that Bogrod walked through a gate and asked Andrea and Harry to follow him. as they walked down a path they saw a mansion that was three stories high. It was big enough for the whole family and they would have rooms left to fill. There were big rooms and a very big kitchen. There was a barn that was turned into a muggle playroom. There was even an tv and radio. In the corner stood a very big looking Battery that was immediately inspected by Bogrod. but he didn't see any runes.

Not long after Bogrod had given them a fast tour through the house. As they all sat down in the kitchen Andrea looked at Harry. "Son," she said and had to smile in delight when he looked at her. "We are going to live here and you can pick any one of the rooms here to be your room. Tomorrow we will go and find a school because you have to go to school".

"I don't want to go to school, you are my mum and teacher, I don't want another teacher".

The thing Andrea saw made her take Harry into her arms. The look he had was one of pure fear. she didn't know why but that look was clearly telling her that he felt betrayed. Like she had taken his puppy and ran with it. She held him close and turned to her mum as Harry mumbled into her neck. "Don't go, Mummy, don't go, green light mummy don't, go green light".

Silvia stepped up at her side and took Harry from her arms. Harry held out his arms to Andrea as he started to scream. "Mummy on't go, g-een ight g-een ight".

*#*

Sirius had stepped to the side and took Narcissa with him. her son Draco was standing next to her and looked at Sirius as he called him a blood traitor. Sirius looked down at the boy and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Serius. He is the son of Lucius and I was told that he would raise him. I had no say in it at all".

Sirius nodded and conjured a patch on the mouth of Draco. he went down to his knees and looked the boy in the eye. "I will tell you this. I'm Lord Black. you are from my house. that patch will remain there until you can behave. If you talk like that again you will get another patch on that mouth of yours". right after he said it he growled at him.

It was now at that moment that Draco wet himself. Sirius knew he was a little rough on the boy but he had to stop his behaviour right away. the last thing he wanted was a little nutcase that would start killing the animals around the house.

Albus looked at it and shook his head. "He is right Albus" Croaker told him. "I'm no fan of the way he does it but in this case, he has to. I even think he has to take him to Harry. Harry will show him another way of behaviour and this boy can only learn from it".

"Allen".

"No, Albus, You have lost your way. Not everybody can be saved. Draco is young and he can be saved from the dark way of thinking. Sirius isn't dark you saw it with Harry. He isn't dark whit Draco. a patch might not be a right way but in this case, it can't hurt. Draco has to learn that he ain't the big boy in the room".

Albus nodded as Croaker stepped up to Sirius. "Sirius" he started. I know that you are dying to get to Harry but I don't want you to stay in that house tonight". Sirius looked at him with a little doubt. "I'm not keeping you away from him, don't get me wrong. But you are going to have a lot of nightmares in the coming months. You will need a mind healer to help you through it. You will be screaming, cursing and what not. that is something Harry doesn't need to hear or see. So visit him during the day because I know you love him. but keep him safe at night".

Sirius stepped back and nodded at Croaker. "You are right. I will be at my own house at night". It was not long after that that Sirius left the ministry with Narcissa behind him. He went to Potter mansion. and walked into the door. As he walked into the hallway he froze as Narcissa placed a hand on her mouth. They could clearly hear Harry screaming.

"Don't go, Mummy, don't go, green light mummy don't, go green light".Mummy on't go, g-een ight g-een ight".

"He remembers" Narcissa said with pure terror in her voice.

"Mummy On't go g-een -ight. -Obby Inky. Mummy Mummy.

Harry was getting hysterical as his eyes were big in fear as he looked around himself. Silvia was holding him and just looked at him. He was clearly reliving the night Lilly and James were murdered by Voldemort. He was so afraid that Andrea would go to the green light and that she would be taken from him just like Lily was. "We have to find this Obby or Inky. I don't know where they are but if he can feel them they still have the bond. Those house elves will be going crazy because they will be feeling his distress but aren't allowed to get to their real master".

"DOBBY, get here now" Narcissa screamed from the doorway.

There was a little pop and a house elf stood next to Narcissa. He started with "Yes, Mistr" but he didn't get any further as his eyes found Harry.

"Dobby go to your master, now, you are free from us" and she threw him a handkerchief from her purse.

* * *

A/N. this was it again for this time. see you all the next time.

Gr Winmau.


End file.
